


you're 20/20 in my eyes

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to avoid replacing your best friend’s glasses (that you broke) because he looks hella hot without them on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're 20/20 in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://ohunlimited.livejournal.com/profile)[ohunlimited](http://ohunlimited.livejournal.com/).

The first time that Oh Sehun encounters Do Kyungsoo is when he’s five years old. He’s playing with his most precious toy in the whole wide word, his shiny truck, in the front yard when he looks up to find the widest eyed kid staring at him through the white picket fence. Sehun knows that he shouldn’t be talking to strangers but the boy appears to be around the same age and seems completely harmless, adorable even. He shyly waves at the boy and shoots him an awkward smile. Sehun expects eyes curved into crescents and a wide grin in return but he’s wrong. Instead, he’s met with furrowed eyebrows and a piercing stare that makes Sehun shudder with an ice cold chill; he hopes to never see the scary devil child again.

The next time that Sehun meets Kyungsoo is the following day, much to his horror; Sehun’s mother invites the Do family over to their house for a welcome dinner. The spawn of Satan looks different though, he’s wearing thick rimmed glasses and he looks less… angry and intimidating. Sehun still thinks that he should keep his distance… just in case. When the adults shoo the children away to play, Sehun immediately picks up his playtoy and entirely forgets of Kyungsoo’s existence. It isn’t until Mama Oh clears her throat to gain the attention of her son that he remembers that he’s not alone. He pouts as his mom mouths ‘Let Kyungsoo play, too’ as she not very discreetly points to the other boy; Sehun feels offended that his mom treats him like he’s super dumb.

Sehun sighs and begrudgingly passes his favorite toy truck to Kyungsoo so that he can play with it. The other boy hastily grabs the toy and makes cute _vroom vroom_ noises; Sehun thinks it’s endearing until he hears a deafening wail coming from his playmate. He rushes over to find his most prized possession in pieces; tears start forming in his own brown eyes and before he can register how he feels about the carnage, his eyes have teared up and he begins to bawl as well.

Sehun decides that he doesn’t like his new play friend, he doesn’t like him one bit. Do Kyungsoo is a destroyer of souls (and toy trucks) and Sehun doesn't hold back in conveying said hatred. Mama Oh scolds him for slapping Kyungsoo and coerces him to say sorry; Sehun doesn’t mean any of the words he utters when he apologizes. He also doesn’t care for the way his mom pushes his head down so he folds into a ninety degree bow. Do Kyungsoo is a destroyer of pride (and toy trucks).

 

 

 

Sehun bumps into Kyungsoo a few weeks later, literally. He still hasn’t forgiven the other boy for smashing his most favorite toy in the whole wide world but Kyungsoo doesn’t seem too flustered by Sehun’s silent treatment; this annoys him greatly. Sehun has the idea of breaking Kyungsoo’s stupid spectacles to demonstrate how it would feel when people break your things but he remembers the threat Mama Oh had made about treating their new neighbours nicely. “Do unto others as you would have them do unto you”, whatever the hell that means. Sehun could tell that his mom was serious by the throbbing vein on her forehead; the young boy has had many nightmares about Mama Oh's forehead vein. He slinks away without disturbing the other boy; Kyungsoo never knowing how dangerously close he was to having his glasses snapped right before his eyes.

 

 

 

Several months have passed and the memory of the toy (and soul) destroying incident is beginning to fade in Sehun's mind. That is, until his parents decide to attend some stupid grown up fancy adult thing and sent him away to his mortal enemy's house AKA the Do family residence. He may only be five years old, but he knows that he will never ever, not even in one hundred years (he has yet to learn what number comes after one hundred) be friends with Do Kyungsoo.

He hears the boy’s light pitter patter of footsteps as Mama Do ushers him inside with a warm smile. _She has a nice smile,_ Sehun thinks, unlike her dumb son with his dumb face and his dumb hands that broke his undumb ( _is that a word?_ ) mega awesome shiny red toy truck with the pretty lights and doors that can actually open. He misses it dearly but he won’t allow Kyungsoo to have the satisfaction of knowing it.

They play quietly, each occupying one side of the room, an invisible line marking each of their territories (although this is probably only the case for Sehun with Kyungsoo entirely oblivious that should he venture into Sehun's domain, accident or not, he's practically declaring war with the other). The sun sets and the sky turns frighteningly dark, Sehun thinks that it must be really really _really_ late and he grins gleefully at the fact that he hasn’t been forced to go to bed yet. Kyungsoo on the other hand is affected by the late hour and starts to nod off on “his side of the room”. The boy yawns without covering his mouth (which Sehun thinks is so rude and disgusting, who wants to see yucky icky tonsils), takes off his glasses and rubs at his eyes.

Sehun eyes the glasses that have been discarded haphazardly on the ground. It reminds him of the time ages and ages and ages and ages and ages ago when he wanted to avenge his toy truck and become the destroyer of glasses ( _take that, Do Kyungsoo_ ). Sehun looks at the other boy who has since curled up into a fetal position, happily sucking on his thumb ( _what a baby_ ) and directs his attention back to the spectacles. They’re taunting him, he can practically hear them screaming ‘ _break me, break me_ ’.

As Sehun is debating over whether or not the satisfaction of making Kyungsoo cry was worth the fury of Mama Oh, he feels an irritating nudge to his arm. He scowls at the boy who dared breach over to his side of the room and actually _touch_ him. His glare dissipates immediately when he observes that said boy is not empty handed; he has a sparkly new toy truck rested upon his chubby palms.

It’s bigger, shinier and fancier than his previous model; Sehun most definitely approves. He pounces forward to thank his not so mortal enemy anymore but catches the other boy by surprise and they both end up toppling over. They hear a crack and it doesn’t sound like a good sound, no it most certainly doesn’t. They help each other up and survey the damage and wouldn’t you know? Sehun did end up breaking Kyungsoo’s glasses after all.

The other boy starts crying and Mama Do rushes in, alarmed by the cries of her child. He sniffles at the smashed spectacles and points an accusatory finger at Sehun and screeches, “He did it! He broked them!” Mama Oh embraces the wailing child and rocks him back and forth, attempting to console him. Sehun stands in the same position, too guilty to move and too ashamed to look at Mama Oh or the snivelling boy.

Tears well up in his own eyes and he chokes back a sob. Mama Do beckons for Sehun to approach her but he’s afraid of what punishment he’s about to receive. He braces for a smack on the bum but the strike never arrives, he feels a tissue covering his nose with instructions to blow. Mama Do wipes his snotty face and assures him that accidents happen and he needs not worry, he’s not in any trouble. Sehun glances over to Kyungsoo and judging by the expression on his face, the other boy doesn’t feel the same way. Sehun’s pretty sure that Kyungsoo blames him for what happened and that it’s most definitely _isn’t_ okay.

Sehun was under the impression that after the presentation of his new playtoy, it would have been the start of a beautiful friendship with his neighbor – he’s wrong again – Kyungsoo is a tattle tale and a crybaby who still sucks his thumb. Sehun demotes him from ‘potential friend’ back to ‘destroyer of toy trucks’. Sehun also thinks that it’s funny that he’s also a destroyer, a destroyer of potential new friendships (and glasses).

 

 

 

Years pass and Sehun and Kyungsoo haven’t quite formed the friendship one would expect from two young boys of similar age who live next door to each other. There are no sleepovers filled with movie marathons, video game championships and the building of countless impenetrable forts. No, none of that, they’re barely just friends; a polite nod of the head and a passing “hello” is all the acknowledgement they provide to one another. Thoughts of smashing Kyungsoo’s glasses never quite leave Sehun’s mind, he is after all, a destroyer of toy trucks.

 

 

 

Sehun is just starting middle school - he’s eleven years old and he can now count up to one billion. He still thinks that he and Kyungsoo will never become friends, not even in a billion years. Sehun isn’t jealous of the fact that Kyungsoo is older than him and is allowed to go out with his friends without a chaperone. He also isn’t green with envy when he visits Kyungsoo’s room for the first time in three years and sees the new video game he’s been asking Mama Oh to buy for him for the past six months. Now he _really_ wants to destroy the stupid boy's glasses again but he doesn’t dare (he has no way of claiming it to be an accident and he’s too young to die). Little does Sehun know that his desires to break Kyungsoo’s glasses will come true in a few years to come.

 

 

 

The second time Sehun destroys Kyungsoo’s glasses is when he’s fourteen, on the first day of high school. He’s trying to impress the cool group of kids and be initiated into their gang. This time, however, Kyungsoo doesn’t cry; there are no tears in sight. Instead, Sehun’s ears are filled with profanities that he doesn’t even know existed as the other boy flies into a fit of rage. This is the first time Sehun has ever been involved in a fight, well it isn’t much of a brawl; Sehun isn’t able to land one blow. Sehun’s sporting a black eye for several weeks to come and Kyungsoo gets off without a scratch in sight (just a bruised knuckle). Needless to say, Sehun avoids Kyungsoo for the rest of the school year and resigns himself to the nerd table. The younger male slowly resents the elder, he’s a destroyer of social status (and toy trucks).

When Mama Oh finds out about the whole incident, Sehun discovers that his mom doesn’t bluff and the bulging vein can actually go Super Saiyan mode. His video game privileges are revoked for three whole months and toy trucks aren’t much fun to play with anymore when you’re fourteen. Kyungsoo is a destroyer of fun times (and toy trucks).

 

 

 

At fifteen, Sehun has grown taller than Kyungsoo, much to his delight. The poor boy hasn’t grown since he was thirteen and remains almost entirely unaffected by the usual transformations during the onset of puberty; Sehun prays that he has a kinder fate. Narrow framed as Kyungsoo is, Sehun admits that the older boy does actually has a very charming smile, his lips form a heart shape smile that could probably end any dispute or conflict (just not their own). He couldn’t care less that the boy has never smiled at _him_ with those thick plump lips and white teeth. Whatever though, Sehun’s taller and that’s all that matters.

 

 

 

Sehun is sixteen when his father leaves him and his mom. He doesn’t understand the reason behind his father’s departure, all Mama Oh says about it is “Good riddance” and “We’re better off without him”. Sehun isn’t sure that it’s true because he misses his father dearly and he knows that his mom does too even if she denies it. He hears her cry at night, he in turn, tries his best to not make a sound when tears stream down his own face - he doesn’t want his mom to be any more sad than she already is.

When Mama Oh has to to attend a business conference abroad, she doesn’t allow him to remain in the house alone. Futile attempts are made to persuade her that he’s old enough to spend a week without adult supervision. Mama Oh insists that Sehun stay with the Do family, much to his chagrin; Kyungsoo isn’t pleased by the news either. Sehun relishes in the knowledge that his presence appears to irritate the other boy and makes it his life mission to push all of his buttons, making his life a complete misery. Kyungsoo, after all, is a destroyer of all good things (and toy trucks).

Two days in and the two are close to throttling each other. Sehun has promised his mom that he wouldn’t go anywhere near the other boy’s glasses but that doesn’t mean that he can’t wring the boy’s neck now, does it? After another argument over absolutely nothing, Kyungsoo pushes Sehun into a bookshelf which knocks off a photo frame, shattering the glass into pieces as it makes contact with the ground. They both rush to the clear up the aftermath, not wanting to get into trouble with their respective parents.

In their haste, Sehun nicks his finger on one of the sharp shards of glass. Tears start forming in his eyes and Kyungsoo is about to make a snarky remark about Sehun’s wussiness but the words don’t leave his mouth. Sehun doesn’t feel the pain from the wound, he isn’t even aware of the blood trickling down his digit. Instead, his attention is focused on the photo he’s clutching in his hand, at the smiling Do family portrait.

He misses his Dad, he misses his mom’s smile and he wants nothing more for their family to be reunited and become whole again. Kyungsoo has a moment of astuteness (probably the first and only ever time) and all feelings of animosity between the two are dispelled. Sehun’s vulnerability is tugging on the older boy’s heartstrings and he can’t bear the thought of contributing to his suffering.

Kyungsoo clears up the rest of the mess and leads Sehun into the bathroom. He retrieves the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet and starts to disinfect the younger male’s cut. Sehun is surprised at Kyungsoo’s gentle touch and soothing voice as he tells him that it might sting a little. He watches the elder male sterilize his wound and wraps a band aid around his finger as carefully as he can. Sehun is moved by the Kyungsoo’s actions and starts to cry again. His tears startle Kyungsoo, prompting the elder male to panic that he's hurt the boy further.

Sehun gazes into Kyungsoo’s deep brown eyes, past the thick glasses and notices for the first time that Kyungsoo’s eyes contain a high ratio of sclera and he asks himself if it’s normal. As he continues staring, Kyungsoo misconstrues it as a ploy to break his glasses and he raises his small palms to shield and defend his crucial eyewear and sternly warns the other, “Don’t you even think about it”.

Sehun laughs in response, shocking the older boy. He shakes his head and assures him that he wasn't even contemplating such thoughts. They both end up in a hysterical laughing fit; a concerned Mama Do enters the bathroom to find the two boys on the floor, both clutching their sides.

On his final day at the Do family residence, Sehun realizes that he doesn’t want to leave. He’s really enjoyed Kyungsoo’s company over the past few days, much to his surprise. Sehun comments on this as he bids his farewell, waving furiously to his new companion. His hyung giggles with glee and tells him that he’s always welcome to come round to visit and Sehun makes him promise to keep to his word. Sehun isn’t sure how he’s done it, but he no longer bears ill harbored feelings toward the elder male, said emotions have been replaced with fondess and affection. Kyungsoo is a destroyer of expectations (and toy trucks).

 

 

 

One night as the two boys are having their usual weekend sleepover (or as they like to call it: bro nights), Sehun blurts out “I miss my dad” and blushes crimson with embarrassment, unable to take the words back. Kyungsoo stares at Sehun for a while, making the other male feel uneasy and the younger boy worries that their friendship will come to an end (much like the time when Sehun first broke Kyungsoo’s glasses).

Sehun is frightened that Kyungsoo is going to leave him just as his dad did; regret courses through his body. Contrary to his fear, he feels his body being enveloped in a warm embrace, small arms snaking around his waist and a hushed “Ssssh, everything’s going to be okay. I’m here, and I won’t ever leave you” is whispered into his ear. Kyungsoo is a healer of hearts (and his best friend).

They’ve been inseparable ever since, that is until Kyungsoo announces that he’s been accepted into his first choice college with said college located miles and miles away. Sehun is proud of his hyung - it’s an admirable achievement but he can’t help but feel a pang of sadness that his hyung will be leaving him and that they won’t get to see each other every single day. He tries to conceal his disappointment when the wind is knocked out of him as Kyungsoo squeezes him with a crushingly tight bear hug. “Don’t worry, Sehun-ah. I’ll come back to visit as often as I can and I’ll be home for the holidays”, Kyungsoo promises, breathing into his ear. Sehun sulks and demands that the older boy will need to phone him every day ‘if their friendship meant anything to him’; Kyungsoo pinky promises.

 

 

 

When the dreaded day that Kyungsoo has to move away for college arrives, Sehun commands himself to not cry but fails miserably in doing so. He ends up wailing at the train station, clinging onto Kyungsoo as if his life depended on it. What makes this whole scenario comical is that Sehun is now a whole head taller than Kyungsoo and almost twice as broad. Despite this, Kyungsoo brushes Sehun’s bangs away from his face and reassures him that he won’t find a new best friend and forget all about him.

The older boy inspires Sehun to work extra hard at school so that he can be admitted to the same college as his hyung. When his acceptance letter arrives in the mail, he immediately rings Kyungsoo to inform him of the good news and they begin to plan their college life together.

The elder male recommends Sehun to spend his first year living in the campus dorm to experience freshman life, a suggestion which Sehun vehemently declines. He’s spent a whole year apart from his best friend and he doesn’t want to spend another year separated, even if the distance will be exponentially decreased. Sehun insists that a fifteen minute walk between on campus dorms and Kyungsoo’s student apartment is too far. The younger boy is certain that he can hear the smaller male’s smile through the phone as he reluctantly agrees to moving in together; Kyungsoo most definitely hears Sehun’s whooping and cheering down the phone.

 

 

 

It’s currently the second year that they’ve been living in the same apartment and Sehun believes that they’re the perfect match in regards to housemate compatibility; Kyungsoo isn’t so sure. Even though Kyungsoo has the tendency to nag Sehun about attending lectures, dirty laundry on the floor and used dishes in the sink, Sehun would never want either one of them to move out, ever.

Sehun posits that they’ll remain the best of friends, no obstacles could ever stand in their way - he couldn’t be more wrong, _again_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun isn’t in class, he should be, but he’s not. Instead, he’s playing League of Legends and he is absolutely slaying. If his best friend could see what he was doing, Sehun’s sure that he’d be knocked out on the floor by now; Kyungsoo has a killer chokehold despite his small (really small) stature. Zitao should really stop teaching him martial arts; Sehun tends to be on the receiving end of Kyungsoo’s wrath and adding ninjitsu skills is a fatal combination.

Sehun is about to start yet another game when his phone buzzes in his pocket.

 

_**Soo hyung**_  
Are you at home?

_**Sehun**_  
Is this a trick question?

_**Soo hyung**_  
No.

_**Sehun**_  
Then yes I am..

_**Soo hyung**_  
Shouldn’t you be in class?

_**Sehun**_  
You just said it wasn’t a trick question

_**Soo hyung**_  
It isn’t!

_**Sehun**_  
Class.. Was cancelled

_**Soo hyung**_  
You’re lying.

_**Sehun**_  
Did you want something, hyung?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Yeah, I don’t suppose you’ve seen my glasses laying around anywhere, have you?

_**Sehun**_  
Nope?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Are you playing LoL?

_**Sehun**_  
Is that another trick question?

_**Soo hyung**_  
No.

_**Sehun**_  
Well.. I’m not

_**Soo hyung**_  
You’re lying again.

_**Sehun**_  
How do you do that?!

_**Soo hyung**_  
It’s a gift I have to bear.

_**Sehun**_  
Well, if I see your glasses.. I’ll put it somewhere safe.

_**Soo hyung**_  
Thanks.

_**Sehun**_  
Wait.. If you don’t know where your glasses are, how are you able to see right now?

_**Soo hyung**_  
There’s these things called contact lenses, Sehun.

_**Sehun**_  
Oh right, yeah.. I didn’t think you owned any because I’ve never seen you in them

_**Soo hyung**_  
I don’t like to wear them, they itch my eyes.

_**Sehun**_  
Ah I see (lolollloooool see.. Geddit?!)

_**Soo hyung**_  
You’re a hoot. Anyways, I need to get to class now. Speaking of, how about you turn off the video game and get your ass into class.

_**Sehun**_  
Or what?

_**Soo hyung**_  
How about I don’t cook for you anymore?

_**Sehun**_  
Ok.. Ok.. I’ll go MOM

_**Soo hyung**_  
Big mistake.

_**Sehun**_  
Oh shit.. I’m sorry, hyung!

_**Sehun**_  
HYUNG

_**Sehun**_  
HYUUUUUUNG

 

Sehun’s phone trembles in his hand. He’s really done it this time, he’s going to be in for a world of pain when Kyungsoo gets home.

_I’d better make it to at least one class today for some damage control and hopefully it’ll help pacify the beast._

The tall male stands up from his chair (it takes a few attempts; he’s been playing for the past four hours) and stretches his long limbs with a loud animalistic cry. He’s in the middle of pulling a hoodie over this broad torso when his phone flashes again.

 

_**Soo hyung**_  
Oh wait, I might have left it on my bed, could you check for me?

_**Sehun**_  
Manners much?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Please. Thank you.

_**Sehun**_  
I’ll check

_**Soo hyung**_  
You’re a star.

_**Sehun**_  
Glad you know it

_**Soo hyung**_  
Brat*

_**Sehun**_  
No take backs

_**Soo hyung**_  
Gdi!

_**Sehun**_  
Good try though

 

The younger male is still grinning at his cute hyung when he makes his way into said boy’s room. The room is spotless, a complete opposite to his own room (Kyungsoo reckons calling it a pigsty would be offensive to those poor pigs). The older boy is the absolute definition of organized, so it comes as a huge shock to Sehun to learn that the smaller male has misplaced his glasses; Kyungsoo _never_ loses anything. In fact, if Sehun were to call Kyungsoo this very second and ask him where the slightly bent spoon was, he’d answer immediately without a moment’s hesitation.

Sehun eyes the notice board hanging on the wall above Kyungsoo’s computer and notices that the majority of the things pinned to the board are related to the two of them somehow; be it movie theater stubs or photos. Contrary to popular belief, the younger male has never had anything but platonic feelings for the elder. One can be friends with someone and not want to jump their bones; he’s capable of self restraint and keeping it in his pants. Besides, Mama Oh has always told him, ‘don’t shit where you eat’, and he plans on adhering to those principles. He doesn’t want things to get messy between the two of them. Sure, they get into fights every now and then, but who wouldn’t? Any disagreements between the two of them never last for very long.Their current living arrangement and friendship is a Goldilocks’ dream - it’s just right.

The male begins his hunt for the spectacles that Kyungsoo depends on and proceeds to search the bed. He pulls the perfectly made bed sheets from their place and checks under the pillows. Nothing. He double checks by patting the bed down (Kyungsoo would have a flying fit if he finds out that the younger male dared to sit on his bed without his permission, but he indirectly gave consent when he requested Sehun to look for his glasses, right?) Still nothing. Sehun shrugs and decides to resume getting ready for his last class of the day when he hears a _crack_ and feels something below his left foot.

_Please don’t be what I think it is. Please. Please. Please. I actually cherish my life and I require full use of my limbs. Please. Please. Please. I’ll be good and attend all my classes; even the nine a.m. ones._

Sehun raises his left foot and peers at the ground with squinted eyes (as if that would really change anything) and surveys the damage he’s inflicted. It’s bad, it’s really bad.

_Crap. I’m screwed. I should start planning my funeral now._

He debates as to whether or not he should text the shorter male to inform him that he’s located his glasses but it’s with great regret that Sehun must also notify him of their demise; it wasn’t a rescue mission but a recovery. The other alternative is to hide them, feign ignorance and take the secret to his grave. Kyungsoo would be none the wiser and more importantly, he would still have the function of both his legs. The latter sounds oh so appealing right about now, all that’s required is to think of the perfect hiding spot until trash collection day which, just as luck would have it, is only two days away.

Kyungsoo’s room is out of the question for obvious reasons. The bathroom is a complete danger zone along with pretty much all communal areas which only leaves Sehun’s room. The boy really doesn't want to keep the incriminating evidence in his room, so he thought long and hard for an alternative place before he’s struck with a brain wave - the coffee jar! In the two years that Sehun has been living with Kyungsoo, he has never known the latter to drink a cup of coffee. _He's_ the caffeine addict, the wide eyed boy was more of a ‘I only like to drink straight up water’ kind of guy.

Deciding it the perfect place to stash the broken glasses, Sehun pops open the jar lid and buries them under a mountain of instant coffee granules. He dusts off his hands and nods affirmatively to himself and gives himself a mental pat on the back.

_Job well done_.

He grabs his bag, pats his jeans pockets to make sure he has all the essentials (phone, check; wallet, check; keys, check), puts on his sneakers and is out the door. His crime (and the necessity of disposal on trash day) is already long forgotten, even before the front door closes with a quiet _thud_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun returns to find the apartment in complete disarray; he stands in the doorway, his jaw practically hitting the floor. He closes his eyes with the hope that when he opens them again, the apartment would return to the state that he most definitely left it in. It isn't.

_I’m not getting into shit for this. Soo hyung better not have a go at me, this is not my fault. Wait, back the truck up and shut the front door. What if we’re being robbed?! Holy crap!_

The male checks the entrance for any signs of forced entry (Kyungsoo had scoffed at him when he’d caught him watching police procedural shows but who’s laughing now? His knowledge might very well save the day… somehow), there aren’t any. Sehun releases a heavy sigh of relief before calling out to his best friend, “Kyungsoo, are you home? What the hell happened?”

“In here!” said male calls back out.

_Wait a second, that sounds like he’s in my room. What’s Soo hyung doing there?_

The taller male dashes to his room to find the elder sitting in the middle of the room, rummaging through his personal belongings with his back to the door.

“Hyung! What do you think you’re doing?!” Sehun exclaims.

“I’m trying to look for my glasses, if I have these torture devices in any longer, I’m going to claw my eyeballs out!” the elder male replies, not even bothering to turn around and face the owner of the room.

_The audacity of this hyung. He’s going through my things and he’s not even apologetic about it, in fact, he hasn’t even acknowledged that he is impeaching upon my privacy._

Sehun squats down and coerces Kyungsoo to turn around to face him, “Hyung, you’re supposed to ask–”

It’s as if time froze at that very moment with the saxophones of ‘Careless Whisper’ playing in the background.

_Hot damn, Kyungsoo is attractive. Like, super attractive. Like, when did Kyungsoo get so hot? Wow. Okay. This is new. This is really new. Look at those eyes, I mean, I knew that they were big, but they're really big. Massive. And he has such a cute nose. And those lips, the heart shaped lips that are so plump and inviting. They look so soft, I want to know what they feel like. I want to kiss them– Oh, crap. This is not okay. This is not okay at all. What am I thinking? Why am I thinking about kissing Soo hyung?! It's Soo hyung. Do Kyungsoo. The Do Kyungsoo who broke my toy truck. The Do Kyungsoo who still sucked his thumb until the age of thirteen. Wait... does that mean he’s an expert at sucking? Oh my God, what am I thinking?! But just look at his face. I just want to slap him in the face… With my face._

“Sehun?”

“Hmm?”

“You’ve been humming ‘Careless Whisper’ to yourself for the last couple of minutes, are you alright?”

“Hmm?”

The younger male snaps out of his reverie when he feels Kyungsoo’s warm hand brush over his forehead, the elder trying to determine if Sehun is coming down with a fever. “You’re feeling kind of warm, I hope you’ve not caught a bug.” Kyungsoo removes his hand and Sehun fights the urge to push his forehead against the small dainty hands of the other boy. “You should rest a little, let me know if you need anything, okay?”

“I think I may need to lie down,” _on top of you._ Thank God Sehun manages to keep the last part from being spoken aloud; he wouldn’t have been able to simply pass it off as a joke and their entire friendship could’ve been completely compromised by four words that Sehun didn’t even mean… or did he?

“I think that’s a good idea. I’m going to continue looking for my glasses, don’t mind me,” Kyungsoo continues his hunt for the missing eyewear as Sehun assures himself it’s perfectly fine to check out the older boy’s ass - it _is_ right in his line of vision after all, so it really couldn’t be avoided.

Kyungsoo spends the next half hour searching through every single nook and cranny of Sehun’s room, much to the younger boy’s horror. He’s not exactly the neatest person but he likes to think he’s got some kind of organization to his belongings and the shorter boy has just gone and changed the order of it all. That’s not the only thing the other boy has altered, Kyungsoo might have changed the way Sehun feels for the boy; he’s not quite sure as to in what way and to what extent just yet.

“It’s not here,” Kyungsoo huffs as he sits on the edge of Sehun’s bed. Before the younger boy has a chance to respond, Kyungsoo has jumped off the bed and Sehun can hear clattering sounds resonating from the bathroom - it appears that the older boy won’t be resting until the glasses are located (which is never going to happen). Sehun pities Kyungsoo's fruitless endless searching but not enough to confess his crime.

With Kyungsoo no longer in sight, Sehun attempts to process the feelings he had felt earlier.

_There’s no way I can like Soo hyung… right?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Soo hyung**_  
Are you sure you haven’t seen my glasses laying around anywhere?

_**Sehun**_  
Have you still not found them, hyung?!

_**Soo hyung**_  
No, I haven’t. This is getting really frustrating now.

_**Sehun**_  
I’ll keep an eye out for them (loooooooooooooooooool)

_**Soo hyung**_  
You’re such a loser.

_**Sehun**_  
But maybe it’s a good thing that you can’t find them

_**Soo hyung**_  
And why is that?

_**Sehun**_  
Has anyone ever told you how different you look without them?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Different, how? Good or bad?

_**Sehun**_  
I dunna.. Just.. Different

_**Soo hyung**_  
Well, I don’t care about looking different.

_**Sehun**_  
But who knows? Maybe someone will see you in a different way

_**Soo hyung**_  
A different way?

_**Sehun**_  
Yeah.. Like in a way that they’ve never thought about before

_**Soo hyung**_  
But why would they think differently just because I’m not wearing glasses?

_**Sehun**_  
Because you look different, hyung.. That’s what I’m trying to tell you

_**Soo hyung**_  
That’s preposterous. I don’t look that different without them.

_**Sehun**_  
I feel like we should stop saying ‘different’

_**Soo hyung**_  
This isn’t Superman and I’m not Clark Kent.

_**Sehun**_  
I’m not saying you’re unrecognizable without them..

_**Sehun**_  
You’re just..

_**Soo hyung**_  
Different?

_**Sehun**_  
I was trying to think of a different word..

_**Soo hyung**_  
You said ‘different’ again.

_**Sehun**_  
Another word*

_**Soo hyung**_  
Well, I’d like to think that this person (should this person exist) will like me for more than just how I appear when I’m not wearing glasses.

_**Sehun**_  
Yeah.. But haven’t you had that eye opening moment (lololol) where you’ve had like this epidural?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Well, I’ve never been in labor so no - I’ve not had an epidural.

_**Sehun**_  
Wait, what? I’m talking about that groundbreaking realization.. You know, an epidural

_**Soo hyung**_  
Epidurals are the pain relief drugs given during labor, Sehun.

_**Sehun**_  
Oh right.. LOOOOLOL.. Episiotomy?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Wow.

_**Sehun**_  
What?

_**Soo hyung**_  
That’s when the doctor cuts a woman’s you know what to help with childbirth.

_**Sehun**_  
Eeeeeesh.. What is the word that I mean then? Don’t tell me.. I know I’ll kick myself when I hear it.. I know this word.. It’s on the tip of my tongue

_**Sehun**_  
Epistome?

_**Sehun**_  
Epistolary?

_**Soo hyung** _  
<http://google.com>

_**Sehun**_  
?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Perhaps you should use it.

_**Sehun**_  
I could.. But why bother when I have you?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Say what now?

_**Sehun**_  
You can do all the leg work ^^

_**Soo hyung**_  
The word you were thinking of was ‘epiphany’.

_**Sehun**_  
Asdfghjkl.. Hyung!! I told you not to tell me.. I wanted to figure it out myself.. I almost had it!!!

_**Soo hyung**_  
Well, I was just doing the ‘leg work’ as you so aptly put it.

_**Sehun**_  
;;;;;A;;;;;

_**Soo hyung**_  
Do yourself a favor and go purchase a dictionary. Epidural? What’s wrong with you?

_**Sehun**_  
;;;;;;;;;;;;

_**Sehun**_  
Anyways.. As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me.. Epiphany

_**Soo hyung**_  
What about it?

_**Sehun**_  
Like have you not had one?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Well, of course I’ve had one.

_**Sehun**_  
What about?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Things.

_**Sehun**_  
What things?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Why are we even talking about this?

_**Sehun**_  
I’m just saying.. I think you should consider going glasses free

_**Soo hyung**_  
And this is your big epiphany?

_**Sehun**_  
It’s not an epiphany.. Just my opinion is all

_**Soo hyung**_  
And since when is my eyewear so important that you feel the need to discuss it in such great detail?

_**Sehun**_  
I’m just saying.. You suit not wearing glasses

_**Soo hyung**_  
Right.

_**Sehun**_  
Forget it, hyung

_**Soo hyung**_  
Okay, if that’s what you want.

_**Sehun**_  
Yeah.. It is

_**Soo hyung**_  
Then it’s forgotten.

_**Sehun**_  
Good

_**Soo hyung**_  
Great.

_**Sehun**_  
Fantastic

_**Soo hyung**_  
Lovely.

_**Sehun**_  
Marvelous

_**Soo hyung**_  
Excellent.

_**Sehun**_  
Awesome

_**Soo hyung**_  
Wait, why are we playing a game of synonyms?

_**Sehun**_  
I dunna.. You started it

_**Soo hyung**_  
I didn’t.

_**Sehun**_  
Did too

_**Soo hyung**_  
I did not.

_**Sehun**_  
Did too

_**Soo hyung**_  
Did not.

_**Sehun**_  
Did too

_**Soo hyung**_  
I feel like this could go on for a very long time.

_**Sehun**_  
I think so too

_**Soo hyung**_  
Anyways, thanks.

_**Sehun**_  
For?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Saying I look good without glasses.

_**Sehun**_  
I didn’t

_**Soo hyung**_  
You did.

_**Sehun**_  
Did not

_**Soo hyung**_  
You did, though.

_**Sehun**_  
I did no such thing. You take that back.. PHEASANT

_**Soo hyung**_  
I think you mean ‘peasant’. Pheasant is a bird, Sehun. And even if you didn’t explicitly state it, I read between the lines.

_**Sehun**_  
How dare you read between my lines?! I feel violated..

_**Soo hyung**_  
Why do I even speak to you?

_**Sehun**_  
Because you love me

_**Soo hyung**_  
You wish.

_**Sehun**_  
Ouch.. That hurts

_**Soo hyung**_  
Just look out for my glasses, okay?

_**Sehun**_  
Ok..

_**Soo hyung**_  
Thanks.

_**Sehun**_  
You’re welcome

_**Sehun**_  
Oh and hyung?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Yes?

_**Sehun**_  
You do

_**Soo hyung**_  
I do, what?

_**Sehun**_  
Lookgoodwithoutyourglasses

_**Soo hyung**_  
And I don’t look good with them? Charming.

_**Sehun**_  
That’s not what I meant!

_**Soo hyung**_  
I’m playing.

_**Sehun**_  
;;;;;;

_**Soo hyung**_  
I’ll see you when I get home.

_**Sehun**_  
Hyung?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Yes?

_**Sehun**_  
Could you get me some bubble tea?

_**Sehun**_  
Please?

_**Sehun**_  
Pretty please?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Yeah, okay.

_**Sehun**_  
Thanks hyung! You’re the best!

_**Soo hyung**_  
And don’t you forget it.

_**Sehun**_  
Neveeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun keeps staring at Kyungsoo, Sehun can’t help but gawk at the elder boy. He’s still not sure what’s happened exactly but all he knows is that Do Kyungsoo without glasses is the single most hottest thing in the entire history of the world. He tries to think back as to why he’s never noticed it before - surely he’s seen the other male not wearing glasses before… or has he? Sehun can’t quite remember - Kyungsoo is pretty heavily reliant on his glasses, he’d probably walk off a cliff without them on.

The first time that he saw Kyungsoo without glasses was the first time that they’d met but he was five and the latter was six. Although Sehun regards himself as someone who is socially mature, comprehension of sexual attraction at age five is seriously pushing it, even for him.

He makes an effort to recall the time that he broke Kyungsoo’s spectacles on the first day of high school. He was most definitely not attracted to the boy back then, so what’s changed? When did he become so handsome and why can’t Sehun stop wanting to squish his lips together with his own? Kyungsoo is the complete opposite of Sehun’s ideal type, he likes his guys tall and broad - everything that the elder is not. He’s still too short and too skinny, Kyungsoo’s shoulders are non existent and Sehun thinks that the boy’s waist is the size of the span of his palms.

Sehun scrolls through his photo gallery on his phone and studies the selcas he’s taken with Kyungsoo over the years. Every single photo pictures the elder boy wearing his glasses and despite the fact that Sehun has seen these pictures on many occasions, this time is different. In the past, these images would’ve evoked nothing from the younger boy, just a platonic affection one would usually feel towards their best friend. However, upon seeing the snapshots now, Sehun is unable to deny his sexual attraction for Kyungsoo.

He thought that it might have just been a weird temporary phase, like a shock to the system of some kind, due to the unfamiliarity of an obstructed view of Kyungsoo’s face. The feelings he’s experiencing right now tell him otherwise. He might actually _like_ the elder male, in the romantic feel-the-weight-of-my-body-on-top-of-you sense.

The taller boy is supposed to be writing an essay that’s due the following day and yet he can’t seem to pry the cellphone from his hand and direct his attention back to his laptop screen.

_Seriously, Oh Sehun, write this damned essay. ‘Do Kyungsoo is both handsome and cute. Discuss.’ No wait, that’s not my paper topic, stop thinking about Soo hyung! Don’t do it. Don’t think about his plump lips that are just so alluring and how it’ll feel to kiss them. Don’t think about the contrasting milky skin against the black clothes he’s always wearing. And definitely don’t think about his thighs in those tight skinny jeans he was wearing and how you could almost make out the outline of his–_

“Hey Sehun-ah.” Kyungsoo pops his head between the gap of Sehun’s bedroom door that's left slightly ajar. The sudden intrusion startles Sehun and he almost falls out of his chair. “Oh, sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you there, I was just wondering if you wanted some hot cocoa seeing as I’m about to make one for myself.”

“Ah, no. None for me, you know how I’m always out for the count after one of your hot cocoas. I can’t afford to sleep right now, I have this paper due tomorrow so I might need to pull an all nighter,” Sehun pouts at his housemate, trying to win sympathy. When Kyungsoo breaches into his bedroom, the broader male knows that he’s managed to.

Kyungsoo strokes the top of Sehun’s head, “Aww, my poor Sehun-ah. Do you want me to make you a nice hot cup of coffee instead, then? Hopefully it’ll boost your energy?”

Sehun nods as he leans into Kyungsoo’s warm body, “That would be great, Soo hyung.” Kyungsoo beams his heart shaped smile and Sehun could’ve sworn there were fireworks setting off somewhere in the room, or perhaps in his heart.

Kyungsoo sets off to make their hot drinks but just as he’s about to leave the room, he turns to younger boy with his hands balled into fists, shaking them in the air as a gesture of encouragement accompanied with an affirmative ‘Hwaiting~’. At that moment, Sehun knows that whatever it is he’s feeling for the other, it’s not platonic.

He turns his head back to the computer screen and attempts to disperse the thoughts of standing behind Kyungsoo, resting his chin on the other’s shoulders as he helps the elder make the hot cocoa and coffee – wait a second – coffee! Sehun has hidden the other boy’s broken glasses in the coffee jar and he’s going to discover it when he opens the lid and crap… Sehun is well and truly screwed (and not in the good kinda way).

Sehun rushes to the kitchen, “Hyung! I’ve changed my mind, I don’t want a cup of–” He closes his mouth when he observes Kyungsoo’s killer stare. Man, if looks could kill, Sehun would be six feet under.

“What is this?” Kyungsoo is holding the broken pieces of what used to be his beloved glasses in his hands. Sehun avoids the other’s gaze for fear that he might turn into stone should he lock eyes with the other. “Oh Sehun. What. Is. This?” the shorter boy repeats.

Sehun cowers away meekly, “It’syourglasseshyung.” The boy responds with such haste that his words merged together and it would be impressive if Kyungsoo manages to comprehend the younger male’s incoherent babble.

“Why were my glasses in the coffee jar and why are they broken?!” Kyungsoo has always been nothing short of amazing. The older boy glares at Sehun for an explanation, an account of what happened, but the boy cannot offer him one so instead he goes for a yelp and a run for cover. “Don’t you dare run away from me, Oh Sehun!” Kyungsoo hollers as he chases after the boy in hot pursuit.

Sehun knows there’s no way he can escape Kyungsoo’s wrath so his best option is to apologize and repent and maybe, just maybe, the older boy might go easy on him. “I’m sorry, hyung! It was an accident! I swear on my Nintendo Gamecube!” He drops to his knees raising both his hands, rubbing his palms together to demonstrate how remorseful he feels about the damage he's caused.

Kyungsoo yanks Sehun off the ground by the ear and back into the kitchen. “Make me some hot cocoa.” He leaves the boy to it and Sehun obeys with no objections. The tall male fills the kettle with water and waits for it to boil, glancing at the other boy in the meantime, trying to gauge Kyungsoo’s anger level. He pours the scalding hot water into his best friend’s favourite Pororo mug and stirs in the hot cocoa powder until it dissolves.

He shuffles over to his hyung and presents the cup with both hands and a bowed head, “Here you go, Soo hyung.” The smaller boy reaches for the mug without so much as a thank you and takes a sip. He scrunches his face and shoves it back into the other boy’s mitts, “You used hot water, I wanted it made with milk. Make it again.”

Sehun bites on his lower lip, Kyungsoo was fully aware that Sehun had used water and not milk, he’s also never this rude but Sehun knows it’s with good reason. “Yes, hyung,” he complies and repeats the same process but with milk this time, exactly how Kyungsoo had requested.

The elder boy raises the mug to his lips but before he drinks from it, he holds it out to Sehun. The younger male isn’t quite sure what the boy wants so he assumes that it isn’t to the older boy’s liking. Sehun tries to takes the mug from the other male to make him another one, only Kyungsoo doesn’t let go of the cup. “It’s hot, blow on it.” Sehun nods in understanding without protesting and lowers his head to blow on the cup of cocoa but before he can cool down the beverage, the mug is pulled away from his face. “Oh my God, you were actually going to do it!”

“Well… yeah.” Sehun replies as he scratches the back of his head, “I mean, I know you’re really mad about the whole broken glasses incident and I just want to prove to you how sorry I am?”

Kyungsoo sets down the hot drink and pats the couch, beckoning Sehun to sit beside him. “I think your willingness to practically turn into my slave is enough for me to acknowledge your penitence. I accept your apology.”

“R-Really?” Sehun stammers incredulously. He does not expect the other boy to be so compassionate and lenient.

“No! Of course not! You broke my glasses! And what’s worse, you hid it from me! I’m outraged!” Kyungsoo slaps the back of Sehun’s head and stomps off, slamming his bedroom door for extra measure.

Sehun is aware that he’s got to make it up the older boy but for now, he needs to give Kyungsoo some space to cool down unless he wants to experience a karate chop to his windpipe, which he does not. Yup, he’s going to steer well clear of Kyungsoo for the time being and endeavors to utilize his charming aegyo skills to quell the other’s burning rage.

Replacing the glasses would probably be the easiest and quickest path to Kyungsoo’s forgiveness but that would also mean that Sehun would no longer be able to appreciate his naked face and he isn’t ready to give that up, not quite yet. Adorable cute _buing buing_ for the win.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Sehun**_  
Hyuuung.. Are you still mad?

_**Soo hyung**_  
About what exactly? Be more specific.

_**Sehun**_  
About your glasses

_**Soo hyung**_  
I know it was an accident, Sehun.

_**Sehun**_  
I’m glad because it really really reeeheeeeeeeeeaally was

_**Soo hyung**_  
But you hiding them wasn’t, that was a conscious decision that you made to conceal the fact that you broke them.

_**Sehun**_  
I’m sorry.. I just didn’t know how to tell you

_**Soo hyung**_  
I’m not that unreasonable, am I? I would’ve understood.

_**Sehun**_  
(Not before doing your Naruto ninjitsu shit on me)

_**Soo hyung**_  
My what?

_**Sehun**_  
Don’t pretend like you have no idea what I’m talking about

_**Soo hyung**_  
I’m not pretending to do anything.

_**Sehun**_  
You like to bully me, don’t you?

_**Soo hyung**_  
No, I would like to spend my days not blinking a million times a minute though.

_**Sehun**_  
Are your contacts really that bad?

_**Soo hyung**_  
YES. They feel like burning flames, torturing my eyes. Can you hear it, Sehun?

_**Sehun**_  
Hear what?

_**Soo hyung**_  
My eyes crying out in pain?

_**Sehun**_  
You’re being so melodramatic

_**Soo hyung**_  
THEY BURN, SEHUN, THEY BURN.

_**Sehun**_  
Aww..

_**Soo hyung**_  
Don’t ‘aww’ me. Just get me my goddamn glasses!

_**Sehun**_  
Alright, alright.. Find your chill, hyung

_**Soo hyung**_  
Don’t you even. And when are you going to replace them exactly? Be more specific.

_**Sehun**_  
This week. I’ll get you new glasses this week

_**Soo hyung**_  
You’d better.

_**Sehun**_  
I will

_**Soo hyung**_  
Good. Thanks.

_**Sehun**_  
You’re welcome ^^

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo seats himself beside Sehun on their shared couch; Sehun has been hyper aware of the other boy’s movements since his newfound sexual attraction to the elder male. Sehun swears that he can feel the heat radiating from the smaller male’s thighs and summons the strength to not bury his head in between them.

“So, where are my new glasses that you’ve been promising to buy me for the past week then?” Kyungsoo asks as he playfully punches Sehun in the arm. The hypersensitivity isn’t dwindling and Sehun curses himself for his decision to wear grey sweatpants - they highlight any kind of… arousal that may occur in his nether regions. Sehun could probably set up a freaking teepee in his pants, much less a tent.

Sehun tries to think of Jongin’s sockless feet in dress shoes to calm himself down. He locks eyes with Kyungsoo and my oh my, what eyes they are. Sehun feels as if he could get lost in them, the dark brown orbs that pierce deep within your soul, and would very happily remain trapped within them until the rest of time with zero complaints.

“Sehun-ah?” Kyungsoo waves a hand in front of said boy’s face, snapping him out of his reverie.

“Say what now?” Sehun shakes his head, trying to dispel the thoughts about Kyungsoo from his mind.

“My glasses, you promised to replace the ones you broke?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at the other male’s strange actions.

“Ah, right. Those. You have them already, hyung,” Sehun replies casually as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“No, I don’t,” Kyungsoo responds, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Yes, you do” Sehun rolls his eyes. He picks up the remote and starts to channel surf as he endeavors to ignore the fact that Kyungsoo’s thigh is grazing against his own. He discreetly shifts his body away from the elder male and continues to flick through the channels.

“Sehun, stop messing around,” Kyungsoo says flatly. The constant change of channels is annoying him so he leans over Sehun and grabs the remote from his hand. His body presses against the younger in the process; Sehun inadvertently inhales and catches a whiff of Kyungsoo’s scent – he smells of vanilla with a hint of sandalwood – Sehun imagines it’s the fragrance of angels.

When Kyungsoo retreats back to his spot, Sehun can’t help but feel disappointed that he can no longer feel the weight of his hyung’s body on top of him. It’s as if his own is mourning a loss and he wants nothing more than to haul Kyungsoo back onto his lap with his long arms wrapped tightly around the other boy’s small waist and his chin resting atop his narrow shoulders. He knows that if he even attempts to instigate such intimate skinship, he’ll end up on the ground with his air supply cut off by tiny hands choking his windpipe as he furiously taps the floor to indicate full surrender to the elder male.

Sehun shifts his eyes over to his hyung who is no longer questioning the status of his glasses, his full attention diverted to the television screen. A documentary about penguins has the elder male captivated, his eyes not even blinking once as he watches the cute creatures waddle around the ice field. One of the penguins slip and has Kyungsoo in stitches, his lips forming that heart shape which has Sehun’s own heart thumping loudly against his chest. Sehun sinks further away from his hyung for fear that his racing heart would be heard by the other.

_Look at how adorable Soo hyung is watching his family in their natural habitat. I wonder if he knows that he’s squishy and cute, just like the penguins. I just want to carry him around in my pocket and cuddle him to sleep - wait, what? No, I do not want to sleep with Soo hyung, that would be weird. Soo hyung is… Soo hyung. But then… Just look at him, his side profile is so aesthetically pleasing. When did this happen? How did this happen? He’s so–_ Sehun’s musings about his hyung are interrupted when a cushion is flung into his face.

“Why are you staring at me?” Kyungsoo asks with narrowed eyes. He’s doing that thing with his face again where he looks like the spawn of Satan. Kyungsoo has the ability to shift from squishy to satanic in 0.2 seconds, it’s quite frightening and often leaves Sehun with the chills and a serious case of goosebumps.

“I-I’m not,” Sehun stammers, looking up to the ceiling to avoid eye contact with the other.

“And you’re acting weird,” Kyungsoo comments. Sehun feels the blood rush to his face as the other male continues to stare at him. “I just remembered…” Kyungsoo leans in closer, dangerously close to Sehun’s face. If his tongue is to dart out, he’d be able to taste him. “Where are my glasses?”

“I told you, you’re wearing them, hyung.” Sehun has no idea why he’s so determined to bullshit his hyung but there’s something too appealing about flustering the other and he's unable to pass up the opportunity; even if it meant a fist to his gut.

Kyungsoo lets out an animalistic growl to vent his exasperation toward the younger male. “I need a new pair of glasses, Sehun! I want to scratch out my eyeballs right now because they’re that uncomfortable!” Kyungsoo pulls away, blinking furiously, and raises one of his tiny hands to rub his left eye.

Sehun is close to jumping off a cliff because his hyung is being too cute and precious for words and he just wants to smother the small male with kisses. “Hyung, I just told you, you’re already wearing them.” He snickers when Kyungsoo actually reaches for his face to check, even though he was just rubbing his glasses free eye not five seconds ago.

“Sehun,” Kyungsoo glowered, his voice lowering a couple of octaves.

_Oh crap, that’s Soo hyung’s I-mean-business-so-don’t-shit-with-me-or-I-will-cut-you voice. Do I dare poke the beast and suffer with the consequences or do I abort mission and keep all limbs intact?_ Sehun decides on the former.

“I’m not, they’re on your face, hyung,” Sehun purses his lips to keep a straight face, his usual expressionless face is on the verge of betraying him.

Kyungsoo groans as he lifts himself off the sofa and looks at his reflection in the mirror. “Where? I can’t see them,” he whines.

“Of course you can’t, hyung, that’s because they’re _in-vis-i-ble_ ,” Sehun enunciates each syllable of the last word with smug glee.

Sehun thinks that the livid expression on Kyungsoo’s face is worth it as he charges for him. Unfortunately for Kyungsoo, Sehun is much more nimble and agile and dodges his attack with ease. “You love meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” Sehun squawks as he flees to the safety that is his bedroom.

He fumbles with the lock as Kyungsoo is in hot pursuit, raging with wrath. The shorter male pushes against the door, the sudden force takes Sehun by surprise and he’s propelled back. Kyungsoo slams the door open and it’s almost akin to a scene in a low budget horror flick. Sehun’s sweating bullets, and he re-evaluates his life choices and pleads mercy from the elder male as he makes an effort to convey his repentance.

Kyungsoo shows no sign of leniency and has the younger male in the tightest chokehold he’s ever experienced. During the struggle to get out of the deathgrip, Kyungsoo’s pants have been hiked up and his bare calves are exposed. Sehun notices for the first time that Kyungsoo has practically no hair on his legs and wonders if his hyung shaves or if this is a natural occurrence. Before he thinks it through, his fingers reach out and stroke the hairless milky skin and he comments, “Wow, so smooth.”

Kyungsoo shrieks at the sudden contact, releasing his hold on Sehun and yanking his pant cuffs down. “W-What do you think you’re doing?!” he splutters incredulously.

Sehun, belatedly realizing what he has just done, squeaks and cowers away from the elder male. With his back still against the carpet, he attempts to shield his face behind his arms but the elder male grabs them before he has the chance to scamper away. It never ceases to amaze him how Kyungsoo always seems to have an unearthly strength for such a small dude. Kyungsoo has somehow maneuvered his small frame on top of Sehun, his delicious thighs straddling the other male’s sides. The little scuffle has caused the elder male to pant slightly and Sehun tries to not think about how sexual the sounds his hyung is making are or how they should move from the floor to his bed and sans clothes.

Kyungsoo frees his hold on Sehun’s wrists but the younger male is secretly enjoying their horizontal position far too much to push his hyung off. Kyungsoo bends down, leaning his face inches above Sehun’s; the younger male isn’t sure what the other boy’s intentions are. Sehun clenches his eyelids shut and braces himself for his punishment, a small whimper escaping his lips; he’s either going to get a flick to the forehead or a fish hook to the mouth - he’s wrong (he’s always wrong).

Sehun feels a soft brush of what he assumes to be Kyungsoo’s plush lips against his forehead and he opens his eyes immediately. He’s greeted with half moon eyes and a warm smile on his hyung’s face and it prompts Sehun to want to melt into a massive heaping pile of goo. “W-What was that for?” he whispers, barely audible.

Kyungsoo shrugs as he climbs off Sehun, “You looked cute, whimpering like a puppy and I didn’t have the heart to inflict any pain on you.”

“Aww,” Sehun croons as a warm fuzzy sensation takes hold of his heart.

“Besides, I don’t want you to report me for animal cruelty,” Kyungsoo calls out as he exits the room.

The smile is wiped off Sehun’s face in an instant and it feels as if his heart has just been coldly ripped out and discarded. Sehun knows that Kyungsoo is just joking with him and in all fairness, the two of them are forever cracking banter, mocking and ridiculing each other but it doesn’t hurt him any less. His fingers brush over the spot that Kyungsoo kissed him and his heart does a flip. The kiss was nice, however, Sehun knows that there was no real rhyme or reason behind it; he knows that the other male harbors no actual romantic feeling feelings for him.

He’s not sure as to why his heart is sinking but whatever he feels toward his hyung, it can’t be good. Although he’s uncertain of how to interpret the wave of overwhelming emotions, there’s one thing that is undeniable; Kyungsoo is hella hot without glasses and Sehun needs to devise a plan on how to avoid replacing them for as long as humanly possible.

 

 

 

_**Soo hyung**_  
You think you’re funny, don’t you?

_**Sehun**_  
I KNOW I’m funny

_**Soo hyung**_  
You’re fully aware that I meant eyeglasses and not wine glasses.

_**Sehun**_  
Then perhaps you should’ve been more specific, hyung. You’re always telling me that.

_**Sehun**_  
“I meant black pepper, for seasoning. Not pepper spray”

_**Sehun**_  
“I meant shampoo for the hair on your head, not for the pubes”

_**Sehun**_  
“I meant an eraser, not condoms”

_**Sehun**_  
That one was actually not my fault, hyung. You’re not British, what kind of an American says ‘rubber’ and DOESN'T mean a penis wrapper?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Excuse me for trying to sound cultured.

_**Sehun**_  
You sounded pretentious

_**Soo hyung**_  
Shut up.

_**Sehun**_  
You know it’s true

_**Soo hyung**_  
Shut up.

_**Sehun**_  
Everything I do, I do it for you

_**Soo hyung**_  
…

_**Sehun**_  
There's no love like your love

_**Soo hyung**_  
Stop it now, Sehun.

_**Sehun**_  
And no other could give more love

_**Soo hyung**_  
Drop it.

_**Sehun**_  
There's nowhere unless you're there

_**Soo hyung**_  
I said, quit it.

_**Sehun**_  
All the time, all the way

_**Soo hyung**_  
ENOUGH!!

_**Sehun**_  
Look into your heart..

_**Soo hyung**_  
I would, if I could SEE.

_**Sehun**_  
Touche

_**Sehun**_  
You win this round, hyung

 

 

 

Sehun hates alarms, he hates them with a passion. Don’t get him wrong, he knows how vital they are, but it doesn’t make him hate them any less. He hates them even more today because he has spent most of the night tossing and turning, trying his utmost best to not think about Kyungsoo sleeping in the other room. When he finally does manage to fall asleep, he's rudely awakened from his dream (which may or may not have been about said roommate) by his stupid alarm clock ringing in his ears. Yes, alarms are contraceptions made by the devil and he hates them; this is what he plans on telling Kyungsoo should he ask why the alarm clock he’d gifted to the younger is now in the trashcan, smashed to pieces. Sehun is a destroyer of alarm clocks (and glasses).

After he disposes of the incriminating evidence, he shuffles to the bathroom to brush his teeth (dental hygiene is important, cough-you-never-know-who-might-kiss-you-cough). His eyes are refusing to stay open for more than half a second and he’s only 84% sure that he’s put toothpaste on his toothbrush and not handwash.

He takes the risk and shoves the toothbrush into his mouth and starts brushing away. He pats himself on the back when it turns out it is indeed toothpaste and continues to clean his pearly whites. He looks down to see his peeper at full mast, talk about morning glory. He’s debating as to whether or not he should deal with his current… problem when he hears the door open behind him - it’s Kyungsoo.

Said intruder is also half asleep and half _naked_. Sehun’s eyes are having no troubles in remaining open, quite the opposite in fact. The younger male stops foaming his mouth and his jaw almost hits the floor as he drinks in the other male’s unclad body.

Sehun is well aware that Kyungsoo has a slender build, but he’s shocked to see how concave the boy is when he’s shirtless. He feels the urge to restrain the elder male to a chair and force feed him butter and fatten him up; Sehun likes his meat, in every sense of the word. Sehun’s eyes almost pop out of their sockets when he sees the other male proceeding to remove his sweat pants.

_How does Soo hyung not know that I’m here? I mean how could he not know that I’m brushing my teeth? I’m like right in front of him. Is he blind or something? Oh. Ohhhhhhhh. Of course. He’s blind. Blind as a bat. Baseball bat. Do the peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat. Mmm… peanut butter jelly sounds great right about now. Better yet, a peanut butter jelly Soo hyung sandwich and I can lick it off–_

Kyungsoo is about to take off his boxer briefs when the toothbrush that was hanging in Sehun’s gaping mouth clatters as it falls to the floor, echoing across the bathroom. The sound startles Kyungsoo as he yanks his panties back up and squints his eyes to locate the origin of the noise.

“Is anyone there?” the smaller male calls out.

“Er… yeah,” Sehun responds hesitantly.

“Sehun-ah? What the hell are you doing here?! Can’t you see that I’m about to take a shower?! What are you, some kind of pervert?!” Kyungsoo exclaims, wagging a finger at the wall.

“Hyung, you’re talking to the wall,” the taller male points out, trying to conceal his amusement.

Kyungsoo whips around on his heel and scrunches his face, “Don’t change the subject! Why are you creeping on me?!”

“I’m not!” Sehun defends, “I was already in the bathroom, brushing my teeth, when you walked in and started stripping. It’s really not my fault!”

“You should’ve said something!” Kyungsoo remarks.

“I didn’t want to make things awkward,” Sehun explains, still eyeing the elder male’s milky skin; he’s glad that Kyungsoo isn’t able to catch Sehun’s lustful ogling.

“Don’t you think that it would’ve been more awkward had you actually _seen_ me strip naked?!” Kyungsoo’s squealed, his voice becoming more and more shrill with every exchange.

“Er… yeah. I guess so,” Sehun admits, still wondering if Kyungsoo is aware that he’s still only just in his underwear.

“Get out! Get out! Get out!” Kyungsoo hollers and he reaches out his hand trying to push Sehun out of the room but only grabs the air. After several attempts, he finally feels something solid and seeks to projectile him out of the bathroom.

“But I haven’t rinsed out my mouth yet!” Sehun spits with a mouthful of foam, “And I haven’t picked up my toothbrush yet, it’s still on the floor!”

“I don’t give a flying monkey!” Kyungsoo successfully kicks Sehun out into the hallway, literally. Sehun rubs his rear end as he wipes his lips with the back of his hand, and he makes his way to the kitchen to rinse out his mouth.

Sehun has changed his mind, he loves alarm clocks. If it wasn’t for his lovely and amazing alarm clock, he wouldn’t have risen from his bed. If he hadn’t woken up, he wouldn’t have gone to brush his teeth in the bathroom, therefore he never would’ve caught Kyungsoo’s strip show. Yes, alarm clocks are contraptions crafted by angels.

If Sehun has any reservations about putting off getting Kyungsoo a new pair of glasses, they are now effectively quashed. There’s no way he’s going to replace them now, not when Sehun is having far too much fun with blind Kyungsoo and hot-as-hell Kyungsoo. Who knows what the future holds?

 

 

 

_**Soo hyung**_  
Where are you?

_**Sehun**_  
Like right now?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Yes, right now.

_**Sehun**_  
On my way to pick up your glasses?

_**Soo hyung**_  
I call bullshit.

_**Sehun**_  
I am!

_**Soo hyung**_  
You’re really going to continue with this?

_**Sehun**_  
I’m actually offended that you’re accusing me of lying to you, hyung

_**Soo hyung**_  
So you’re telling me that you’re not at the arcade with Jongin?

_**Sehun**_  
Paranoid much?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Turn around.

_**Soo hyung**_  
Running and screaming like a little girl is not going to magically cloak you.

_**Soo hyung**_  
See you at home.

_**Soo hyung**_  
I expect grovelling.

 

 

 

Sehun knows that Kyungsoo is starting to get antsy about being glassesless, he can almost _feel_ the anxiety emanating from the small male. Sehun has tried to reassure Kyungsoo that he doesn’t look like an alien with abnormally large eyes; the younger male fears that his hyung might be developing some kind of complex about his eyes.

Sehun just so happens to be casually passing through a mall when something catches his eyes. For some unknown reason, the first thing that pops into his mind is an image of Kyungsoo with said object. The image leaves a very favorable impression on Sehun, so he rushes to the till to pay for the item in hand. He’s grinning the whole time he walks (read: prances) home, butterflies in his stomach as he anticipates Kyungsoo’s reaction to his gift.

“Soo hyung?” Sehun calls out as soon as he enters their shared apartment. The other male isn’t home yet and Sehun is more than disappointed - he’s heartbroken. He mopes as he shuffles to his room, feeling restless as he impatiently waits for his hyung to return home.

An eternity passes before Sehun’s ear prick up at the sound of the front door opening, “Soo hyung?” he calls out eagerly, almost tripping over his own feet.

“Hey, Sehun-ah,” Kyungsoo answers, face slightly pink from the cold weather outside. Sehun wants to pinch his cheeks and warm up the elder male’s face (and other parts of his anatomy) with his hands but he resists the temptation.

“I’ve got something for you,” Sehun announces as he skips to his bedroom to retrieve the present he’d just purchased.

“Oh, really?” Kyungsoo asks, voice heavy with intrigue.

“Yup,” Sehun calls out from his bedroom. He collects the item and tries to still his pounding heart.

_There’s nothing to be nervous about, we’re always getting little tidbits for each other. He’s not going to read into it, this is normal. Hands, stop shaking and pull yourself together, Oh Sehun! This is Soo hyung, whom you've known each other for donkeys years, why is it so difficult to be around him these days? Okay, breathe in and out. Just present him with your gift and maybe he can thank you by giving you a kiss - wait, what?_

“I’m still waiting for this surprise,” Kyungsoo reminds the younger boy.

“Okay, stick out your hands, palms facing upwards and close your eyes, hyung,” Sehun instructs as he wipes his sweaty palms on the back of his pants.

“...Okaaaaay,” Kyungsoo complies.

Sehun looks at Kyungsoo’s face, studying it. He notes the other boy’s strong eyebrows, thick dark eyelashes, the bridge of his nose and his round nostrils, the defined bow of his thick lips. He dry swallows as he gently places the object onto Kyungsoo’s palms, “You can open your eyes now, hyung.”

Kyungsoo does exactly that and glances at the item nestling in his palms.

“So what do you think?” Sehun beams a mouthful of teeth at the smaller male.

“These… are pink?” Kyungsoo observes.

“They were literally screaming your name as I was walking past them today. They were like ' _buy me, Sehun. I’m perfect for Soo hyung!_ ' And I couldn’t agree more.” Kyungsoo frowns hard at Sehun, trying to determine if the taller male is playing a prank on him or not.

“But they’re _pink_ ,” the elder boy responds flatly. He takes a closer inspection of the glasses before shaking his head at them.

“And? Glasses are glasses. You’ve been nagging me forever to get you a new pair and now that I’ve finally bought it for you, you’re complaining. Beggars can’t be choosers, hyung,” the other male wisecracks, he’s practically stomping on metaphorical thin ice right about now.

“And they don't have any lenses.” Kyungsoo wiggles his finger inside the empty frames to demonstrate his point. “These are just fashion glasses… pink fashion glasses.”

“Geez, hyung. What do you have against the color pink?” Sehun moves to the other side of the room. This is not the kind of reaction he was hoping for. Sure, he knows that Kyungsoo wouldn’t actually wear them outside in public but he’d hoped that his elder would amuse him and put them on in the privacy of their own home and have a little giggle about it. It’s supposed to be _funny_ , not exasperating.

“Just get me a new pair of glasses, Sehun. With actual lenses, this time,” Kyungsoo sighed.

“So demanding aren't you, hyung? Or should I call you 'princess' from now on?” Kyungsoo hurls the pink spectacles across the room and hits Sehun right between the eyes.

_I guess I deserved that. Note to self: Soo hyung does not care for the color pink. Or being referred to as a princess._

Sehun strives to lighten the mood by putting on the glasses and throws hearts at Kyungsoo. The elder stares blankly at Sehun for a while before breaking into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Sehun’s heart does that flippy thing it’s been doing lately when he’s been the reason behind the other male’s laughter.

Kyungsoo scampers over to Sehun and affectionately rubs the spot that the glasses hit Sehun, “I hope it didn’t hurt too much.”

“Kiss it better for me,” Sehun blurts out before he can stop himself. The room falls to a pregnant silence as they both stand frozen on the spot.

“W-What?” The smaller male stammers as the other boy avoids his gaze.

“What?” Sehun echoes as he exhales; he’s been holding his breathing since he disclosed his request.

“Did you just say what I think you just said?” Kyungsoo questions, trying to get Sehun to look him in the eyes. Before Sehun could formulate a response, Kyungsoo lunges forward and presses a soppy wet kiss to his foreword and chortles as he pulls away, “Who knew you were such a wuss?”

The younger male wants nothing more than to caress the place that the elder has just kissed but he knows that if he did, it would ring off some very loud alarm bells so he feigns disgust, “Ewwwwww, that’s so gross! I’m going to need to wash my face with soap for the next trillion years!”

“Yah! I’ll have you know that many people covet my kisses!” the older boy asserts with confidence.

“Hyung, please. Whatever you’re smoking, stop, it’s affecting your cognitive functions,” Sehun teases as he begrudgingly rinses his face in the kitchen sink.

“ _Cognitive functions_? Who are you and what have you done to my Sehun-ah?!” Kyungsoo mock gasps, “Who’s been teaching you these words?”

Sehun doesn’t even attempt to dignify that with a response, he storms off in a huff but not before shrieking “I’m not an idiot, hyung, please refrain from treating me as such!” He’s not really offended but he can’t stop blushing over the fact that Kyungsoo hyung kissed his forehead for the second time. One time is a fortunate fluke, a second time is a pattern? Sehun swoons as he slides down against his bedroom door, his heartbeat going into overdrive.

_Well, I think it’s safe to assume that I like Soo hyung. So much for ‘don’t shit where you eat’. I’ve gone and crapped the entire plate, table, dining room and well… the entire galaxy. There is no place that my shit has not reached._ Sehun groans into his palms as he shakes his head. _This is very much not good at all. I’m actually screwed, and not in the way I want to be. How am I gonna get out of this mess?!_

 

 

 

_**Soo hyung**_  
Why was Jongin grinning at me today?

_**Sehun**_  
Was he?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Yeah.

_**Sehun**_  
I didn’t notice

_**Soo hyung**_  
So why did you keep kicking him?

_**Sehun**_  
Er.. I didn’t?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Why are you denying it?

_**Sehun**_  
Why are you making stuff up?

_**Soo hyung**_  
You kicked him at least ten times.

_**Sehun**_  
If you say so, hyung

_**Soo hyung**_  
I do, and do you know how I know this?

_**Sehun**_  
How?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Because every time you thought you were kicking Jongin, you were actually kicking ME.

_**Sehun**_  
Oops, my bad

_**Soo hyung**_  
So are you going to tell me what’s going on between the two of you?

_**Sehun**_  
He’s just dumb

_**Soo hyung**_  
I could say the same about you.

_**Sehun**_  
Hey!

_**Soo hyung**_  
So the raised eyebrows, snickering, and excessive coughing was just him being ‘dumb’?

_**Sehun**_  
Yup

_**Soo hyung**_  
Hmm.

_**Sehun**_  
What?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Maybe I should just ask HIM what it was all about.

_**Sehun**_  
NOOOOOOOO

_**Sehun**_  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Sehun**_  
YOU CAN’T

_**Sehun**_  
HYUNG

_**Sehun**_  
NO

_**Sehun**_  
NO

_**Sehun**_  
NO

_**Sehun**_  
NO

_**Sehun**_  
NO

_**Sehun**_  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Soo hyung**_  
Then tell me then.

_**Sehun**_  
It’s dumb..

_**Sehun**_  
He’s dumb

_**Soo hyung**_  
I've just typed “So what’s up with you and Sehun?” to him, should I press send?

_**Sehun**_  
Nooooooooooo

_**Soo hyung**_  
So tell me then

_**Sehun**_  
Ok.. Fine

_**Sehun**_  
I’ll tell you

_**Soo hyung**_  
I’m waiting.

_**Sehun**_  
He thinks there’s something going on between us

_**Soo hyung**_  
Us?!

_**Sehun**_  
I told you.. Dumb

_**Soo hyung**_  
Us, as in me and you?

_**Sehun**_  
Yeah.. I know right?

_**Soo hyung**_  
As in Kyungsoo and Sehun?

_**Sehun**_  
Yes

_**Soo hyung**_  
Do Kyungsoo and Oh Sehun?

_**Sehun**_  
..Yes, hyung

_**Soo hyung**_  
PAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

_**Soo hyung**_  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

_**Sehun**_  
You can stop laughing now

_**Soo hyung**_  
HAHHAHAHAHAH

_**Sehun**_  
That hurts, hyung

_**Sehun**_  
It’s not that funny

_**Soo hyung**_  
HAHAHAHAHAH

_**Soo hyung**_  
PAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH

_**Soo hyung**_  
HAHAHHAHAHAHAH

_**Sehun**_  
Go suck on a lemon

_**Soo hyung**_  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

_**Soo hyung**_  
Wait.

_**Sehun**_  
What?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Why does Jongin think that?!

_**Soo hyung**_  
What have you been telling him?!

_**Sehun**_  
I haven’t been telling him anything!

_**Soo hyung**_  
You must have said something, why else would he think that then?

_**Sehun**_  
I don’t know

_**Sehun**_  
You’re the one who’s always all over me

_**Sehun**_  
You’re too touchy feely, hyung

_**Soo hyung**_  
Please, Sehun. You’re the one who’s always grabbing my butt.

_**Sehun**_  
You ask me to!!

_**Soo hyung**_  
When have I ever?!

_**Sehun**_  
Well.. You’re always sitting on my lap!

_**Soo hyung**_  
ONE TIME WHEN THERE WERE NO SEATS AND YOU REFUSED TO LET ME SIT DOWN EVEN THOUGH I’M THE HYUNG AND THEN YOU INSISTED THAT I SIT ON YOU!

_**Sehun**_  
You were more than happy to if I remember correctly

_**Soo hyung**_  
I WAS TIRED!

_**Sehun**_  
Sure you were

_**Sehun**_  
And you’re the one always telling me how handsome I am

_**Soo hyung**_  
Because you ask me if you are, and the last time that I said that you were ugly, you almost cried.

_**Sehun**_  
I did not!

_**Soo hyung**_  
Your eyes were misty.

_**Sehun**_  
It was raining!

_**Soo hyung**_  
We were indoors, Sehun.

_**Sehun**_  
I stand by what I said.

_**Soo hyung**_  
//rolls eyes.

_**Sehun**_  
Don’t you dare roll your eyes at me

_**Soo hyung**_  
Or what?

_**Sehun**_  
I’ll turn off the Oh Sehun faucet

_**Soo hyung**_  
The what now?

_**Sehun**_  
I know you only want me for my body

_**Soo hyung**_  
You only want me for mine

_**Sehun**_  
Damn right.. It’s so squishy

_**Soo hyung**_  
It’s shit like this that gives people the wrong idea, isn’t it?

_**Sehun**_  
Yeah.. Probably

_**Soo hyung**_  
Well, I must admit that I do have the tendency to lean on you a lot.

_**Sehun**_  
You kinda do

_**Sehun**_  
But to be fair.. I do let you

_**Soo hyung**_  
Maybe we should stop pseudo flirting with each other.

_**Sehun**_  
Maybe..

_**Sehun**_  
But..

_**Soo hyung**_  
But?

_**Sehun**_  
Never mind

_**Soo hyung**_  
Tell me?

_**Sehun**_  
(What if I’m feeling lonely?)

_**Soo hyung**_  
Why would you ever feel lonely when I’m always here?

_**Sehun**_  
I don’t know..

_**Soo hyung**_  
You want cuddles, don’t you?

_**Sehun**_  
Maybe..

_**Soo hyung**_  
I like cuddles, too.

_**Soo hyung**_  
Wait, why should we have to alter our behavior just because people have mistakenly assumed things about us?

_**Sehun**_  
Yeeeeeah

_**Sehun**_  
And you know how they say when you assume.. You make an ass out of u and me

_**Soo hyung**_  
Exactly. Just because we’re living together and enjoy a nice cuddle session every now and then, doesn’t mean that we want to bang each other.

_**Sehun**_  
You don’t?

_**Soo hyung**_  
You DO?

_**Sehun**_  
Don’t you think that I’m attractive?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Well, yeah. Of course you’re attractive but that doesn’t necessarily mean that I’m attractED to you.

_**Sehun**_  
Heheh ^^ you think I’m hot

_**Soo hyung**_  
…

_**Sehun**_  
I’m sexy and you know it

_**Soo hyung**_  
Anyways, so did you set the record straight with Jongin?

_**Sehun**_  
Yup

_**Soo hyung**_  
Good. What did he say?

_**Sehun**_  
He said it figures

_**Soo hyung**_  
??

_**Sehun**_  
He said I was way out of your league anyway.

_**Soo hyung**_  
ASDFGHJKL

_**Soo hyung**_  
He said what?!

_**Sehun**_  
Don’t shoot the messenger, hyung.. I’m just telling you what he told me

_**Sehun**_  
He said that guys like us shouldn’t settle

_**Soo hyung**_  
Like us?

_**Sehun**_  
Me and Jongin

_**Sehun**_  
Hot guys

_**Soo hyung**_  
Excuse me a second.

_**Sehun**_  
Soo hyung?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Brb.

 

_**Kyungsoo hyung**_  
Yah!

_**Jongin**_  
oh hey kyungsoo hyung whats up?

_**Kyungsoo hyung**_  
You think Sehun is out of my league?!

_**Jongin**_  
come again?

_**Kyungsoo hyung**_  
You think that you and Sehun are too good for me?!

_**Kyungsoo hyung**_  
FOR ME?!

_**Jongin**_  
when did i say that?

_**Kyungsoo hyung**_  
TODAY, AT LUNCH!!

_**Jongin**_  
i never said that

_**Kyungsoo hyung**_  
Then why were you trying to stifle your laughter? You weren’t exactly subtle or discreet, you know.

_**Jongin**_  
you had a penis drawn on your face

_**Kyungsoo hyung**_  
I WHAT?!

_**Jongin**_  
i think sehun mustve drawn it on you

_**Jongin**_  
he kept mouthing to me to not say anything

_**Kyungsoo hyung**_  
ASDFGHJKL

_**Jongin**_  
wait do you still have it drawn on your face?

 

_**Soo hyung**_  
OMFG I AM GOING TO KILL YOU OH SEHUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Soo hyung**_  
A PENIS?!?!?

_**Soo hyung**_  
REALLY?!?!

_**Sehun**_  
Have you finally looked at yourself in the mirror?

_**Soo hyung**_  
I WILL CUT YOU!!!!

_**Soo hyung**_  
YOU’D BEST LOCK YOUR DOOR AND SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN!!!!!

_**Soo hyung**_  
I WENT TO CLASS AFTER WE HAD LUNCH TOGETHER TODAY

_**Soo hyung**_  
PEOPLE ACTUALLY SAW ME WITH A FUCKING PENIS ON MY FACE!!!!!!!!!!

_**Sehun**_  
Ssssh, hyung.. I’m in class

_**Sehun**_  
Stop distracting me

_**Sehun**_  
I’m trying to learn here

_**Soo hyung**_  
ASDFGHJKL

 

 

 

“You ready?” Kyungsoo stretches his compact frame and cracks his knuckles.

“Bring it on, hyung,” Sehun counters.

“You sure you want to talk smack?” Kyungsoo is goading Sehun to throw him off his game, the latter knows all about the former’s dirty tricks.

“Hyung, please. When have you ever beaten me?” Sehun smirks. It’s true, in all of the time that they’ve known each other, not once has Kyungsoo managed to defeat Sehun, much to the displeasure of the elder.

“There’s a first time for everything,” the shorter male provokes.

“Like kissing?” Sehun mumbles quietly to himself.

“Hmm? Did you say something, Sehun-ah?” Kyungsoo pokes said male in the ribs, “Or are you scared of how I’m going to whoop your ass?”

“The only ass whooping I want is in the bedroom,” the younger male mutters. Fortunately, his tendency to slur his words made it indiscernible to Kyungsoo. He looks over to the smaller male who is too preoccupied with setting up Mario Kart on the Nintendo Gamecube to realize that Sehun had said something.

“Hyung, why do you object to my calling you ‘princess’ when you always pick Princess Peach and Daisy as your characters?” Kyungsoo shoots Sehun a death glare as he settles back down on the sofa and the latter flinches instinctively.

“They’re just my choice of characters, _Sehun_ ,” the elder enunciates the younger’s name, causing said male to suck air through his teeth; Kyungsoo really doesn’t like to be addressed in the aforementioned manner. “It doesn’t mean that I _am_ one, or that I’m feminine.”

“I never said that you were girly!” Sehun affirms, “But you’ve got to admit that it’s not exactly a common character choice in dudes. I mean, most guys choose Bowser or Donkey Kong.”

“I’m secure enough in my masculinity that I don’t feel the need to choose oversized tanks, besides they’re too heavy, I like to ride fast.” Sehun chokes at the double entendre. “I also like the princesses’ specials. The hearts comes in handy when there’s all those pesky banana peels littered around the racecourse.”

Sehun reaches over and pulls the elder male closer to him, “That’s because you suck at the game.”

“I do not!” Kyungsoo protests, “And as much as I hate to admit this, your accuracy is so on point, how you manage to get me with the green shells pisses me off. So. Freaking. Much.”

“That’s because you drive like a granddad, it makes it too easy,” Sehun chuckles as he nudges Kyungsoo with his body; a shameless ploy to seat himself beside the elder, thighs brushing against each other.

“I know you save your items until I’m within range, I don’t know why you don’t just use them on the computer characters,” the elder complains.

“That wouldn’t be fun now, would it?” Sehun teases. Kyungsoo bumps against Sehun’s form this time before relocating to the far end of the couch. The loss of close proximity to his best friend leaves Sehun feeling as if he’s just lost a part of himself and he craves for the return of skinship.

They play a few grand prix rounds; Sehun always coming in first place with Kyungsoo trailing behind in third or fourth. The frustration radiating from Kyungsoo is almost tangible as he throws the control pad to the floor when he comes in last. Sehun is about to shout at Kyungsoo because the Nintendo Gamecube is his precious baby – they’re no longer in production so replacing control pads will require shelling out extortionate amounts of cash to greedy ebay sellers – when he glances over and sees tears streaming down the elder’s face.

“Hyung, are you _crying_?” Sehun rushes to grab the box of tissues from the coffee table, “There’s no need to cry, it’s just a game.”

“It’s these stupid contacts, they’re driving me up the wall!” Kyungsoo pouts and Sehun’s eyes focuses on the boy's lips and fantasizes about how they would feel pressed against his.

Sehun hands Kyungsoo a few tissues, “Do you want to stop playing then?”

“Yeah, maybe. It’s not like I’m actually going to win anyway,” the male emits a long, deep audible exhale.

Sehun extends his hand and caresses Kyungsoo’s thigh, “How about I stop targeting you and go after the autos instead?” He leaves his hand there and his heart flips when Kyungsoo doesn’t remove it.

Kyungsoo turns to face Sehun, “You don’t have to go easy on me, I’m not a child.”

“I know, but it might be fun to co-op instead?” Sehun suggests.

Kyungsoo twitches his mouth in thought before nodding in agreement, “Teamwork, eh? I like the sound of that.” He starts a new round but Sehun doesn’t feel like playing video games anymore; he wants to play with Kyungsoo instead. Said boy rests his head on Sehun’s shoulder; the younger boy endeavors to concentrate on the game and not on the way Kyungsoo’s nose scrunches and his tongue darting out when he’s avoiding an obstacle on the track.

An hour passes and Kyungsoo has won every cup since they made the pact to assist each other. “I know you’re letting me win,” Kyungsoo pipes up after his nth victory.

“I’m not,” Sehun contends, “You must be improving or something.”

Kyungsoo snorts at the response, “I haven’t been playing long or often enough to improve, Sehun-ah.”

“Well, maybe you were just rusty and needed to warm up,” Sehun reasons as he runs his hands through the smaller boy’s silky smooth hair.

“Whatever,” Kyungsoo says, placing the controller down and snuggling into Sehun’s chest, “Thanks anyway.”

“You’re welcome,” Sehun whispers, curling his long arms around the other male’s small frame.

Kyungsoo melts into the younger male’s embrace and shuts his eyes, “This is nice,” he murmurs contently, “We should do this more often.”

“W-What? Play Mario Kart?” Sehun’s voice is an octave higher than usual.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “No, _this_.” The elder male laces his smaller hands with the larger hands of the younger male; the warmth sending a current through the latter’s body.

Sehun squeezes a little tighter before he remembers that the behavior that they’re both currently indulging in is not normal for two guys who are _just_ friends, so he slides away from Kyungsoo, leaving the elder male in a daze. “Sorry, hyung! I just remembered I had a.. thing to do.”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, “A thing?”

“I’ll catch up with you later, hyung!” Sehun calls out as he withdraws to his room. He jumps into his bed and hugs his pillow, burying his face into the material and muffles a scream.

_Why am I acting like such a girl?! No wonder why Soo hyung gets pissed off when I call him a princess; it’s not him, it’s me. I’m the freaking princess, why don’t I just ask for a tiara?_

Sehun hears a soft knock on his door, “Sehun-ah, is everything okay?” Kyungsoo checks in on his best friend.

“Yes, hyung. Everything’s fine,” the younger male replies, “I’m just a little swamped at the moment.”

“Ah yes, with that _thing_. I’ll leave you alone then,” Kyungsoo says from the other side of the door.

“Thanks, hyung.” Kyungsoo doesn’t respond so Sehun arrives to the conclusion that the other boy has retreated back into his room; he exhales a sigh of relief.

_Soo hyung chooses Princess Peach and Daisy because their hearts shield him from attacks but he doesn’t need their special items because I’ll be protecting him from now on. But who’s going to protect my heart?_

Sehun curls into a fetal position, arms still wrapped around the pillow. He makes an effort to not dwell on the fact that Kyungsoo fits perfectly in his arms. He also attempts to ignore his heart pounding against his chest.

_It’s never going to happen, Oh Sehun, don’t even think about it. Don’t even._

He sniffles as a single teardrop escapes his eye.

 

 

 

_**Soo hyung**_  
Sehun-ah, is everything okay? I haven’t seen you around lately.

_**Sehun**_  
Yeah, hyung. I’ve just been busy is all.

_**Soo hyung**_  
With that thing?

_**Sehun**_  
What thing?

_**Soo hyung**_  
The thing that you suddenly remembered after our last Mario Kart marathon?

_**Sehun**_  
Ah yeah.. That thing

_**Soo hyung**_  
Okay, well make sure you’re eating enough and get plenty of rest as well.

_**Sehun**_  
Will do

_**Soo hyung**_  
I left you some grilled meat in the microwave so no excuses about there not being food, okay?

_**Sehun**_  
Thanks, hyung!

_**Soo hyung**_  
You’re welcome. You’re so skinny, you need to eat more.

_**Sehun**_  
You can talk! You’re legit concave

_**Soo hyung**_  
I am not!

_**Sehun**_  
Don’t forget that I’ve seen you practically naked

_**Soo hyung**_  
Omg, don’t remind me. That was absolutely mortifying.

_**Sehun**_  
Hilarious*

_**Soo hyung**_  
You’re really not funny.

_**Sehun**_  
You love me

_**Soo hyung**_  
I do not.

_**Sehun**_  
One day, I’ll get you to admit it

_**Soo hyung**_  
Never going to happen.

_**Sehun**_  
Trust me, it will. And when it does.. You’ll have to do me a favor

_**Soo hyung**_  
What kind of favor?

_**Sehun**_  
I don’t know.. Just a favor

_**Soo hyung**_  
Well, it can’t be something like giving you a million bucks.

**_Sehun_**  
Within reason, hyung

_**Soo hyung**_  
Hmm, I’ll think about it.

_**Sehun**_  
Someone’s a rooster.

_**Soo hyung**_  
What?

_**Sehun**_  
Brock! Brock!

_**Soo hyung**_  
The dude from Pokemon?

_**Sehun**_  
No! It’s supposed to be the sound a rooster makes?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Don’t they cock-a-doodle-do?

_**Sehun**_  
LOL HYUNG

_**Soo hyung**_  
What?

_**Sehun**_  
You said ‘cock’

_**Soo hyung**_  
Oh, grow up! Why are we talking about cocks anyway?

_**Sehun**_  
OMGGGGGG

_**Soo hyung**_  
Roosters*******

_**Soo hyung**_  
I meant roosters!!!!!!

_**Sehun**_  
Loooooooooooooool

_**Sehun**_  
Lololololololol

_**Sehun**_  
LOOOLOLLOLOLOLOL

_**Soo hyung**_  
Look, if I say I agree to the deal, will you drop it?

_**Sehun**_  
Yes

_**Soo hyung**_  
Okay, call.

_**Sehun**_  
Screen capped for proof

_**Soo hyung**_  
And it’s chicken.

_**Sehun**_  
You want chicken?

_**Soo hyung**_  
No, it’s not a rooster, it’s a chicken.

_**Sehun**_  
We can go get some fried chicken, but I thought you already grilled some meat?

_**Soo hyung**_  
I don’t want chicken!

_**Sehun**_  
So why do you keep talking about it?!

_**Soo hyung**_  
I’m saying, you meant chicken.

_**Sehun**_  
But I don’t want chicken, I’ll just have the leftovers.. Don’t waste food, hyung

_**Soo hyung**_  
ASDFGHJKL

_**Sehun**_  
Or did you want cock?

_**Sehun**_  
Hyung?

_**Sehun**_  
You’re probably too busy eating cock to respond

_**Soo hyung**_  
Get lost.

_**Sehun**_  
;;A;;

 

_**Soo hyung**_  
I thought you were all about not wasting food.

_**Sehun**_  
I am

_**Soo hyung**_  
So why did I find a pile of the grilled meat hidden in a napkin behind the television? That’s so gross by the way.

_**Sehun**_  
Oh

_**Soo hyung**_  
Oh, what exactly?

_**Sehun**_  
I’m not quite sure how to say it

_**Soo hyung**_  
Just spit it out

_**Sehun**_  
Well, that’s kinda what happened

_**Soo hyung**_  
…

_**Sehun**_  
The meat was.. Too bitter

_**Soo hyung**_  
No, it wasn’t.

_**Sehun**_  
It tasted like medicine

_**Soo hyung**_  
I ate it, it tasted fine, good in fact.

_**Sehun**_  
I think you need to get your tastebuds checked out

_**Soo hyung**_  
…

_**Sehun**_  
It’s not just your sight, it’s your sense of taste as well

_**Soo hyung**_  
…

_**Sehun**_  
I wonder if your other senses are heightened

_**Sehun**_  
Like Daredevil!

_**Soo hyung**_  
I wasn’t blinded by radiation exposure, I was just born this way.

_**Sehun**_  
I wouldn’t be so sure about that.. The meat you grilled tasted pretty radioactive to me

_**Soo hyung**_  
…

_**Soo hyung**_  
You can cook your own damn food from now on!

_**Soo hyung**_  
You ungrateful little shit!

_**Sehun**_  
Hyung.. I’m kidding (but not really)

_**Sehun**_  
Hyuuuuuuung

 

_**Soo hyung**_  
If you want to apologize, you should have gotten me gift vouchers to something that I would’ve actually liked.

_**Sehun**_  
But who doesn’t like bubble tea? O_O

_**Sehun**_  
Do you not like bubble tea? ;A;

_**Soo hyung**_  
I do.

_**Sehun**_  
So stop being a circle

_**Soo hyung**_  
A circle?

_**Sehun**_  
Being pointless

_**Soo hyung**_  
…

_**Soo hyung**_  
That’s actually pretty clever.

_**Sehun**_  
That’s me ^^

_**Sehun**_  
And that’s not all, hyung! I got you a coupon for a nacho + drink combo for the movie theater.. I know how you like watching films

_**Sehun**_  
See? I can be thoughtful.. Don’t tell me how I don’t get you anything

_**Soo hyung**_  
It was a $1 off coupon that was being handed out in the cafeteria yesterday as part of a promotion. I was handed one, too.

_**Sehun**_  
It’s the thought that counts? I could’ve thrown it away but I saved it for you

_**Soo hyung**_  
But I can’t even go to the theaters?

_**Sehun**_  
Why not?

_**Soo hyung**_  
BECAUSE SOMEONE STILL HASN’T GOTTEN ME A NEW PAIR OF GLASSES YET!!

_**Sehun**_  
Oops?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Don’t ‘oops’ me. No more excuses, okay?

_**Sehun**_  
The number you have dialed is no longer in service.

_**Soo hyung**_  
That doesn’t exactly have the same kind of effect via text message, Sehun.

_**Sehun**_  
The number you have dialed is no longer in service.

_**Sehun**_  
The number you have dialed is no longer in service.

_**Soo hyung**_  
I didn’t even text you.

_**Sehun**_  
The number you have dialed is no longer in service.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“How did I let you drag me into this?”

“I said I was going to make it up to you, Soo hyung, and that’s exactly what I’m doing?”

“But a haunted house, really?”

“Ssssh, it’ll be fun!” Sehun ushers Kyungsoo into the dark creepy old house, “Besides, you’re always harping on about how you’re oh so manly. Time to put your money where your mouth is.”

_Time to put my mouth where your mouth is. Wait, no. Stop it, Oh Sehun. You did not bring Soo hyung to a haunted house so he’d get scared and jump into your arms._

“Is this some sort of a ploy to have me jump into your arms?” Kyungsoo asks, Sehun can just about discern the other boy’s cocked eyebrow in the dim lighting.

_Is Soo hyung a telekinetic? I mean, telepathic?_

“E-Er… what are you talking about, hyung?” Sehun's voice cracks a little, “Of c-course no, I just–”

“Ease up, kiddo! I was just kidding, we all know that you’ll be jumping into _my_ arms,” Kyungsoo links his arm with Sehun’s, “Don’t worry, hyung will protect you.”

“I-I’m not a kid!” Sehun declares trying to keep his voice from faltering, “I’m pretty sure anyone who sees us will think that _you’re_ the younger one.” He grins from ear to ear as he feels Kyungsoo’s hold tighten and allows the older male to lead their path through the haunted house.

They two boys make their way slowly through the abandoned building, checking each corner of the room before advancing forward. He can hear his heart racing and feel the adrenaline coursing through his body. It has nothing to do with the spine-chilling atmosphere or the skeletons hanging from the ceiling and everything to do with the Kyungsoo that is currently clinging onto him, so much for the elder protecting _him_.

Sehun and Kyungsoo turn the corner cautiously, bracing themselves for any 'ghosts and ghouls' to jump out from their hidden locations. Sehun feels Kyungsoo retreating back and looks over to said boy - he looks absolutely terrified. “Soo hyung? Are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine,” Kyungsoo stammers as his eyes dart around the room, “I just know that someone’s going to jump out and scare–”

They both hear a loud bang and Kyungsoo shrieks whilst burying his face into Sehun’s chest. The taller boy tries not to laugh at his adorable hyung but he can’t help it, he’s bursting out in a fit of laughter and pulls Kyungsoo into a tight embrace. Kyungsoo, clearly not appreciating being laughed at, wrenches his small frame out of Sehun’s grasp, balls his hands into tiny fists and begins to hammer away at the other boy’s upper body. “Stop laughing, it’s not funny! It startled me, okay?!”

_Soo hyung is really just too precious._

Sehun grabs onto the boy’s wrists and wraps them around his own waist, “I’m sorry, hyung. I didn’t mean to laugh at you, but don’t worry, I’ll protect you, okay? I won’t let anything hurt you, ever,” the younger boy comforts, “We’ll get through this together.”

It takes a little while for Kyungsoo to calm down and regain the courage to progress deeper into the haunted house. Kyungsoo interlocks their hands together and Sehun squeezes it gently, “You’re not going to abandon me or anything will you, Sehun-ah?” Kyungsoo gazes into Sehun’s eyes so earnestly that it takes the latter’s breath away.

The butterflies in Sehun’s stomach are intense, so much so, he’s amazed that he hasn’t passed out yet. He shakes his head fervently, “I would never,” he assures.

Sehun takes charge, ensuring that the route is clear and free of any nasty surprises. They enter a room filled with lifeless dolls sending a cold chill down Sehun’s spine. Before they can continue any further, a pale faced boy (we’re talking white as a sheet of paper) crawls out from underneath a table. A loud croaking sound bounces off the walls as the Toshio-lookalike latches onto Kyungsoo’s ankle, causing the boy to scream at the top of his lungs.

The older male lets go of Sehun’s hold and before the younger can reclaim it back, Kyungsoo is already sprinting off leaving Sehun to eat his dust. “Soo hyung?” the boy calls out to the other, “Where are you running off to?”

Sehun glares at the snickering actor and starts off after his best friend. He doesn’t make it very far when he hears his name echoing through hallway, “Sehun-ah?! Sehun-ah?! Help me! I can’t see! Sehun-ahhhhhhhhh?!”

Sehun scrambles to the direction of the cries and finds Kyungsoo trembling in the corner of a deserted room, covering his face with his hands. He crouches and snakes his long limbs around the shivering boy, rocking him gently back and forth to console him, “Ssssh, I’m here. You shouldn’t have run off like that, how am I supposed to protect you if you abandon me?”

“I’m sorry, Sehun-ah,” Kyungsoo replies tearfully, “I-I wasn’t thinking. I just needed to get out of there. And then I bumped into something and I knocked one of my lens out so now I can’t see and I just want to get out of here!”

“I’ll be your eyes, just hold onto me and I’ll lead you out of here, okay?”

“O-Okay.”

“Just close your eyes and cover your ears.” Sehun feels Kyungsoo nodding against his arm.

Once they make their exit into safety, Sehun feels a sharp pain shooting from his nether regions; Kyungsoo’s just kneed him in the nuts. The boy falls to the ground, incapacitated with blinding pain. “W-What was that for?” he just about manages to croak.

“If you so much as breathe a word of what happened tonight to anyone, and I mean _anyone_ , I’m going to squeeze your balls so hard that you’ll be referring to yourself as female, is that clear, Oh Sehun?!” Kyungsoo threatens with his hands around the other boy’s throat.

Sehun nods and Kyungsoo releases the boy. The taller male is choking and gasping for air, he looks up to catch a glimpse of the shorter boy storming off. “He’s still got a nice ass though,” Sehun wheezes to himself as he rolls around on the cold hard surface, clutching his private parts.

Kyungsoo freezes in his tracks for a moment before doubling back to boy in agony, “Let me help you up,” he grunts as he struggles to help the taller boy off his back and onto his feet. “I know that in that warped mind of yours, you meant well.”

“I thought you were supposed to be all manly,” Sehun gasps, still seeing stars. Realizing that he probably just poked the angry bear and pissed him off further, he adds “I mean, you totes were. Thanks for being my knight in shining armor?”

Kyungsoo bites on his lower lip to stop himself from smiling, “You’re an idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot,” Sehun accidentally blurts out, not thinking clearly due to the excruciating pain he’s still experiencing, he’s convinced that Kyungsoo just killed any possibility of little Sehuns running around.

There’s an awkward silence and Sehun prays that Kyungsoo is going to feign ignorance. After what seems to be an eternity (read: a minute), Sehun feels fingers in between his own and a warm breath down his ear, “Can my idiot please replace my glasses tomorrow?”

“Yeah, okay.” Sehun peers over at Kyungsoo who is currently _winking_ at him, “Hyung, are you winking at me?!”

“What, no? I lost a contact lens, remember? I have to keep my eye closed, otherwise it messes up with my head.” Kyungsoo rests his head against Sehun’s shoulder, “So I’m going to entrust you to escort me back home safe and sound, okay?”

Sehun snickers, “Hyung, you said ‘escort’.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and knocks the younger boy on the head, “You really are _my_ idiot, aren’t you?”

Sehun nods and attempts to ignore the feeling of his heart flipping at the use of the word ‘my’. “Hey, hyung?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we get you an eye patch and you can pretend to be a pirate?”

“No.”

“Oooh, how about some shades and a long black jacket and you can be Neo from ‘The Matrix’?”

“No.”

“What about–”

“No.”

“You’re no fun, hyung.”

“Just regular glasses, Sehun-ah.”

“...Yeah, okay.”

 

 

 

_**Sehun**_  
Hyung.. Someone broke into our house today?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Are you serious? Omg!!!! What did they take?!?!?

_**Soo hyung**_  
No wait, don’t tell me. I don’t think I can handle it.

_**Soo hyung**_  
No, tell me. I need to know.

_**Soo hyung**_  
Actually no, just wait for me to get home and I can find out for myself.

_**Soo hyung**_  
Is it bad?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Did they take everything?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Did they take my collection of bottle caps?

_**Sehun**_  
It’s ok hyung.. Breathe. They didn’t take your precious bottle caps

_**Soo hyung**_  
No?

_**Sehun**_  
No..

_**Soo hyung**_  
That’s a relief.

_**Sehun**_  
Who in their right mind would want old bottle caps? ¬¬

_**Soo hyung**_  
Some of them are pretty cool, okay?

_**Sehun**_  
If you say so, hyung

_**Sehun**_  
Hey, wait a sec!

_**Soo hyung**_  
What?

_**Sehun**_  
You didn’t even ask if I was ok.. Or if I was at home when this all happened!!!

_**Soo hyung**_  
Well, clearly you’re fine. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be texting me?

_**Sehun**_  
Omg hyung.. You’re mean!!!

_**Soo hyung**_  
I’m logical.

_**Sehun**_  
You still could’ve asked..

_**Soo hyung**_  
Are you okay?

_**Sehun**_  
Yeah..

_**Soo hyung**_  
I’m glad

_**Sehun**_  
^^

_**Soo hyung**_  
So what did they take then?

_**Sehun**_  
Oh.. They only took one thing

_**Soo hyung**_  
What’s that?

_**Sehun**_  
The new pair of glasses that I bought you

_**Soo hyung**_  
…

_**Sehun**_  
They weren’t pink and they actually had lenses in them this time

_**Soo hyung**_  
…

_**Sehun**_  
I called campus security and they think they might have found the culprit

_**Soo hyung**_  
And?

_**Sehun**_  
Apparently it’s pretty known thing that there’s this campus owl who wears glasses

_**Soo hyung**_  
An owl?

_**Sehun**_  
But recent sightings of this owl have been reported to be without glasses as of late

_**Soo hyung**_  
An owl?

_**Sehun**_  
They think it might have misplaced it somewhere

_**Soo hyung**_  
An owl?

_**Sehun**_  
So it was probably just looking for a new pair

_**Soo hyung**_  
An owl?

_**Sehun**_  
And it must’ve stumbled across our apartment and come across those snazzy frames that I’d just bought for you..

_**Soo hyung**_  
An owl?

_**Sehun**_  
And it must’ve thought.. Hey these will win me some cool points with the other owls so I’m just gonna take em

_**Soo hyung**_  
An owl?

_**Sehun**_  
So yeah.. There’s an owl on the loose with sticky fingers.. Or….. Beaks? Talons?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Please stop texting me.

_**Sehun**_  
What.. Why?

_**Sehun**_  
Hyung?

_**Sehun**_  
Hyung???????

_**Sehun**_  
Why you ignore me?

_**Sehun**_  
Why you make-a me keurai??

_**Sehun**_  
;;;;;;;;;

 

 

 

Kyungsoo has been haunting Sehun’s mind as of late, he’s all the latter can think about. Accidentally breaking his glasses this time round has been both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because the elder male is easy on the eyes, like really really _really_ easy on the eyes and a curse because that’s all Sehun is able to do - _look_ but not touch.

As the hyung always said, “You look with your eyes and not your hands.” Sehun has no doubt in his mind that if he ever tried to look with his hands, they’d be swatted away mercilessly. He knows this from personal experience - Kyungsoo is always batting his hand away when Sehun wants to ‘look’ at the freshly baked batch of cookies. To be fair though, whenever Sehun ‘looks’ at the yummy baked goods, they always end up in his mouth somehow.

With this in mind, Sehun has been doing just that - looking with his eyes on an almost exclusive basis. He’s let his hands accidentally wander on a few occasions but it’s gone by undetected by the other male; Kyungsoo may have some ninja jujitsu skills but Sehun has ninja gropage skills. The former may have Zitao as his martial arts sifu, but Sehun has Baekhyun as his sleight of hand master (that kid’s fingers are just as quick as they are pretty).

Sehun also knows that he can’t put off replacing Kyungsoo’s glasses indefinitely. There will be a point in which Kyungsoo will coerce him to purchase new glasses, or the elder will give up and just replace the glasses himself. Sehun has to not only take full advantage of this situation, he should also try to immortalize the memory of it.

What is it that the smaller boy said to Sehun the previous day when he was caught gawking at him? “Why don’t you just take a photo, it’ll last longer.”

_Genius, don’t mind if I do. And there’s no time like the present, even if the present time is currently six in the morning. What is sleep when you’ve got a hot piece of meat sleeping in the next room and you want nothing more than to do anything but sleep with said meat? Wait, isn’t that funny? It’s called sleeping with someone but the last thing you’d want is for the other person to sleep during the… act. I mean, yeah you sleep after, but… wait… why am I even thinking about this? Soo hyung is next door, glasses free and most probably only clad in boxers so I should make the most of this and take a picture of his handsome face. Oh hoh hoh._

Sehun flings the blankets off his slender body and jumps out of bed with surprising energy and fervor. He practises his non existent shadow boxing technique, trying to psych himself up for the challenge. After a few ducks and right punch, left punch and right hook combos, he does a couple push ups (against a table) before coming to a halt when he feels a shortness of breath. He flexes his arms and puffs out his chest and nods with satisfaction as he skulks over to his best friend’s room.

He arrives to the target’s room and reaches out to grasp the handle before pulling back.

_Wait, I’m wearing pink checked pajama pants, no, this won’t do. I need to dress accordingly, back to the Oh Sehun closet I go._

Sehun creeps back to his room and changes into a black turtle neck which he pulls over his mouth and the tightest black pants in existence. He also places a snapback on his head, the peak facing backwards and slips on a pair of black socks and black gloves (he cannot afford to leave fingerprints).

He makes his way to Kyungsoo’s room for the second time and silently hums the ‘Mission Impossible’ theme song in his head. He pushes the door open but accidentally uses too much force and it makes a loud noise when it crashes into the bookshelf. Sehun squats down, the sudden movement forcing air out of his… orifice. He slides out out of the room, effectively wiping the floor with his butt. Once he’s exited the room, he rolls up and down the hallway cringing to himself.

_I just farted. I just farted. I just farted. I just farted. I just farted. Oh my God, I just farted. How? What? Why? Who? Where? When? Soo hyung is breathing in my fart particles. Why is this happening to me? OH MY GOD I CAN SMELL IT FROM OUT HERE!_

Sehun proceeds to bang his head against the fuzzy and in-dire-need-of-a-vacuum-Soo-hyung-is-slipping carpet when he realizes he should cease before he wakes up Kyungsoo (if his pungent gas hasn’t offed the elder boy in his sleep already).

Still on the floor, he worms his way back into the smaller male’s room (literally). He peers over to monitor Kyungsoo’s state of consciousness, his breath hitches when he’s met with the sight of Kyungsoo deep in dreamland. Fortunately for Sehun, it’s dawn and the sun has just started to rise, the rays creeping through the drapes with just enough light to illuminate the boy’s angelic face. He reaches for his phone only he’s unable to locate it; it’s currently sitting atop his bedside table because he’s an idiot and has forgotten to bring it along with him.

_How exactly was I going to take a photo of Soo hyung without a damn camera? Good going, Oh Sehun. I get an A in idiocy. Top grade moron._

Sehun is about to give himself a round of applause for his excellency in stupidity but manages to stop himself just in time. He shakes his head as he leaves the room to retrieve his phone, the sleep deprivation has really started to take it’s toll on Sehun’s ablity to think straight (well, he would like to blame the lack of sleep for his dumb behavior).

Cellphone safely in his right hand, he sneaks back into Kyungsoo’s room where said boy still remains dormant. It’s quite a feat that the small boy has yet to rise from his slumber, what with the clumsy antics Sehun has been pulling for the past fifteen minutes.

He turns his phone on silent, afraid that the shutter sound will result in his detection. _Good catch, Sehun_ , he tells himself as he pats himself softly on the back. He smiles as he previews the photo through his phone, Kyungsoo looks flawless and Sehun wishes he could set the photo he’s about to take as his wallpaper but he knows that he won’t be able to hide it from his best friend.

He achieves the perfect angle and presses the icon to capture the shot when all of a sudden he’s blinded by a bright light.

_Shit, I forgot to turn the flash off. Crap. Crap. Crap on a stick in shit._

A loud piercing shriek fills the room, deafening the younger boy. If he thinks that's the only reaction Kyungsoo was going to exhibit, he’d be wrong because after the attack on his eardrums, he gets a fistful of Kyungsoo right in the crotch.

Sehun drops to the ground with a thud as he covers his manhood to protect it from any more damage, he’s still not fully recovered from the last time Kyungsoo attacked his loins. He curls into a ball and rocks back and forth, breathing heavily and tries not to cry from the pain.

The taller male may be seeing stars but he just about catches Kyungsoo preparing for another strike. “Kyungsoo, it’s me,” Sehun groans, evidently in blinding pain. He sees the raised arm drop and the figure lay back down on the bed but not before turning on the lamp on his bedside table.

“Did you… just take a picture of me whilst I was _sleeping_?” Kyungsoo asks, eyelids heavy with sleep even though he’s just managed to incapacitate Sehun with one blow.

“N-No, I was looking for something,” Sehun manages to communicate, still holding onto his man bits.

“On my face?” Kyungsoo quips, not missing a beat.

“It’s all good, hyung. Go back to sleep,” Sehun responds and crawls away on and his hands and knees. It still hurts to breathe but it’ll be worth it if he’s snapped a decent picture. He opens his photo gallery and clicks on the last thumbnail to check out his photography skills and almost chokes on his saliva when the image appears on the screen.

_Soo hyung is a ninja, a legit ninja. How did he manage to block his face with his palm when he was asleep?! Why do I have a picture of his palm?! I wanted a picture of his face, his beautiful beautiful profile. Sleeping beauty Soo. I can’t do jack shit with his palm. At least with his face I could… er… kiss it? Wow… Is this how far I’ve fallen? How low I’ve stooped? Wanting a picture so I can kiss it just before I go to sleep. Why don’t I just make it do kissy kissy with a printed photo of my face? Hang on… I kinda like that idea. Now I just need to actually get a photo of his face, unobstructed. And I need to snap it quick before he starts wearing glasses again. Wait a second, I could take a photo of Soo hyung any time I want, even when he does start wearing glasses again. He doesn’t wear them when he goes to sleep… So I just risked my life for absolutely nothing! I am most definitely an idiot._

 

 

 

_**Soo hyung**_  
Uncooked macaroni, thread and clingfilm stuck together with a hot glue gun does not make for acceptable eyewear, Sehun.

_**Sehun**_  
Omg hyung.. You’re so high maintenance.. Geez

_**Soo hyung**_  
I’m not expecting designer frames, okay? Just not some third grade camp craft project!

_**Sehun**_  
Please, hyung.. It’s a work of art.. A masterpiece

_**Soo hyung**_  
How about I shove these pieces up your ass?!

_**Sehun**_  
Ooh.. You’re a little bit kinky, aren’t you hyung?

_**Soo hyung**_  
ASDFGHJKL

_**Soo hyung**_  
That’s not what I meant!

_**Sehun**_  
I feel like I don’t even know you anymore

_**Soo hyung**_  
Just get me my glasses, okay?

_**Sehun**_  
Is that why you keep your bedside drawer locked?

_**Soo hyung**_  
OMG! Just forget it! I’ll get my own damn glasses. It’s like trying to draw blood from a stone.

_**Sehun**_  
Wait, hyung..

_**Soo hyung**_  
What?

_**Sehun**_  
Do you have a thing for blood? Is that why you’re always insisting on bandaging me up whenever I cut myself?

_**Soo hyung**_  
It’s an idiom!

_**Sehun**_  
There’s no need to be rude, hyung.. I was just asking you a question.

_**Soo hyung**_  
How am I being rude?

_**Sehun**_  
You’re calling me names

_**Soo hyung**_  
When did I?!

_**Sehun**_  
You actually have the audacity to deny it?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Deny what?

_**Sehun**_  
Calling me an idiot

_**Soo hyung**_  
Idiom, Sehun. IDIOM.

_**Sehun**_  
You just called me it again!

_**Soo hyung**_  
I’m so done with you.

_**Sehun**_  
Hyung.. You’re so easy to wind up

_**Soo hyung**_  
What? So you do know what idiom means?

_**Sehun**_  
Of course, hyung.. I’m really not an idiot you know

_**Soo hyung**_  
Okay, because I was actually worried there for a second.

_**Sehun**_  
Don’t be.. I know idiom is that brown stuff you use to disinfect wounds

_**Soo hyung**_  
That’s iodine.

_**Sehun**_  
Aww.. Look at you making up words

_**Sehun**_  
You’re not going to fool me though.. You can’t fool the master

_**Soo hyung**_  
You’re an idiot.

_**Sehun**_  
Hey!

 

 

 

“Soo hyung?” Sehun calls out to the older boy when he steps into their shared apartment, “A little help please?” The tall male is struggling with the seven filled-to-the-brim-with-groceries brown paper bags he’s currently juggling as he tries to retrieve his key from the lock. “Soo hyung?”

Sehun doesn’t hear an answer which is strange because he can hear sounds coming from the living room. “SOO HYUNG?” he calls out louder, thinking that perhaps the noise from the television is drowning him out. Still no response, but there’s no way Kyungsoo didn’t hear him call out his name, he’s pretty sure the legally deaf grandma living on the ground floor had heard him.

He grumbles to himself as he sets the bags onto the floor, no flying monkeys given in regards to Kyungsoo’s pet peeve about putting food on the ground - serves him right for being a lazy deaf shit. He makes two trips to and fro the entrance and the kitchen, setting the bags onto the counter whilst cursing the older boy not so quietly to himself.

After putting away the groceries all by himself, he calms himself before approaching Kyungsoo. “Thanks very much for all the help, hyung. Greatly appreciated.”

No response.

_What is Soo hyung doing that’s got him so engrossed that he’s ignoring me? He’s definitely not watching porn, the lack of moaning and grunting tells me that much._

“Soo hyung?” Sehun directs his focus onto the television screen - it’s some kind of melodrama.

_Soo hyung is watching a melodrama? Since when does he watch melodramas, didn’t he say they were too frustrating and unrealistic to be taken seriously? Wasn’t he the one who said all melodramas follow the same clichés? Poor girl meets rich douche who falls in love with her but the mom is forever against it and tries to meddle but never succeeds. Someone loses their memory. Someone finds out that they’re adopted. Someone becomes terminally ill and the lover donates a body part that could never be transplanted in real life. The nice guy never gets the girl and there’s always a conniving manipulative bitch who never gets what’s coming to her and it’s oh so anticlimactic. There’s always a time jump after an airport scene because everyone always needs at least two years to realize that they love him/her and can’t live without them; it’s just a giant steaming pile of bullcrap._

Sehun notices the lead male actor in this particular program and Kyungsoo’s ignoring him makes perfect sense.

_Jo Insung, of course._

Kyungsoo hyung has a not so secret thirst for Jo Insung - “Look at how tall he is, look at how broad he is, he’s so handsome, I bet he’s packing.” Sehun’s all of the aforementioned adjectives, especially the last one; Sehun could break people in half with his… weapon.

Sehun sinks into the couch beside Kyungsoo, the other male offering no signs of acknowledgement which doesn’t surprise the younger boy. The apartment could be going up in flames and Kyungsoo would still be glued to the television screen, yup, Kyungsoo is _that_ in love with Jo Insung and nope, Sehun is not jealous, not one bit (the denial is real).

“Jo Insung looks good in this drama,” Sehun comments, he knows that the only interaction he’ll receive from the other is if he compliments the actor.

“Duh, it’s Insung hyung, when does he ever _not_ look good?” Kyungsoo has always been predictable.

Sehun rolls his eyes and receives a face full of pillow. The taller boy scoots closer to the other male as they watch the drama together, “Hey, hyung? What’s this drama about anyway?”

“Insung hyung plays a novelist with a mental disorder.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Care to expand a little?”

“Sssh, I’m trying to watch.”

Sehun sulks at the lack of attention that he’s receiving from the other boy. He rests his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and zones out as the other boy perves on someone who _isn’t_ Sehun. A younger character appears on screen, bearing a striking resemblance to Kyungsoo and immediately attracts Sehun’s full attention.

_The kid is so small and tiny just like Soo hyung - they even have the same face… it’s just so very eyes, lips, nose mp3 and I just want to lick–_

Kyungsoo whacks Sehun in the face again with the cushion, “Hey, what was that for?!” Sehun exclaims.

“You were humming a mashup of ‘Careless Whisper’ and ‘Eyes, Lips, Nose’ and it was annoying me. Can you please be quiet so I can watch Insung hyung in peace?!” Kyungsoo barks at him.

Sehun nuzzles into Kyungsoo’s nape and apologizes, “Sorry, hyung. But hey, don’t you think that kid looks a bit like you?”

“Who? Kangwoo?”

“I mean, you guys have a different hairstyle, but away from that, he’s like a spitting image of you.”

“I’m deeply offended by that comment,” Kyungsoo huffs.

“Why? He’s cute.”

_Oops. I wasn’t meant to admit that. Crap._

“ _Cute_?!” Kyungsoo elicits a high pitched squeak, startling Sehun. “How dare you? I’m not cute!”

“Okay, fine. You’re not cute.” Kyungsoo nods in affirmation. “You’re… squishy,” Sehun teases affectionately.

“I am not!” Kyungsoo objects.

Sehun grabs at the other boy’s belly as he tries to squirm away, “Look hyung, it’s just so squishy.” He keeps manhandling the older boy as Kyungsoo tries to swat him away.

“Just because we’re both shorter than you doesn’t mean– Oh my God, Sehun! Stop it, it tickles!” Kyungsoo begins to cackle at the sensation of being tickled.

“It’s more than that, Soo hyung. You both have big eyes and lips…”

“Well, yeah, I think it would be scary if neither of us had lips.” Kyungsoo retorts as he pinches Sehun in retaliation.

“Ouch! That hurt! Alright, alright. I’ll stop tickling. Pinching is cheating, by the way.” Sehun retreats from the other boy, nursing his arm that’s already showing signs of turning a purple-green color, “You know that I bruise like a peach.”

“Serves you right and who knows? Maybe I want to mark you?”

Sehun’s mind went into overdrive as he was trying to interpret the connotations behind Kyungsoo’s statement. He also bids to dispel the thoughts of being marked out of his mind before he became… aroused.

“Do you really think that we look alike?” Kyungsoo enquires timidly. His quiet demeanor gives Sehun the implication that the older boy is misconstruing the comparison as a derogative remark.

“Yeah and it’s not a _bad_ thing, hyung. So if you’re Kangwoo, then… I must be Jo Insung?” Sehun forms a V shape with his thumb and forefinger and rests it upon his chin because it's the pose only 'super cool' people can pull off and Sehun knows he’s slaying it right now. Hopefully Sehun’s attempt at lightening the mood is enough indication that the comment isn't intended as an insult.

“Please don’t insult him, he is bae,” Kyungsoo replies flatly.

“Wow, that hurt.” Sehun clutches at his chest. “So if you had to save me or Jo Insung from drowning, who would you pick?”

“You, of course,” Kyungsoo affirms, taking Sehun’s right hand into his own and strokes one of the younger boy’s digits gently.

_So this is what true happiness feels like_ ; inner Sehun is swooning at the intimate behavior Kyungsoo is exhibiting.

“I’m sure Insung hyung is more than capable of saving himself and wouldn’t need any help. You on the other hand… not so much,” Kyungsoo continues.

Sehun feels as if an anvil had just been dropped onto his head.

_So this is what heartbrokenness feels like._

“Charming. Thanks, hyung,” Sehun masks his pain with a forced smile.

“Its okay, it’s love.”

_Love? Love? Love? Soo hyung loves me?_

“E-Excuse me?” Sehun splutters.

“I was just reading the credits. It’s the title of the drama,” Kyungsoo clarifies.

“Oh.” An arrow shoots through Sehun’s heart. “I think it’s time for me to call it a night,” he mutters as he pulls himself from the couch and away from Kyungsoo’s grasp. “Night, hyung.”

Sehun doesn’t give Kyungsoo an opportunity a chance to wish him a goodnight in return.

The tall male observes his reflection in the mirror, _what’s so good about Jo Insung anyway? I’m tall and I have broad shoulders - a helicopter could use my back as a landing pad for crying out loud._

Sehun flexes his biceps and cocks his head to the side, _it’s my arms, isn’t it? I guess I need to work on these guns and turn them into cannons, Soo hyung will be all over me then. Actually, no… I’m doing this for me; I couldn’t care less about Soo hyung. Prrft, who am I kidding?_

 

 

 

_**Sehun**_  
Hyung.. I think I’m dying

_**Soo hyung**_  
What’s wrong?!

_**Sehun**_  
I was exercising and I think I’ve pulled something

_**Soo hyung**_  
You were exercising? Why do I have a hard time believing this?

_**Sehun**_  
I was! I’ve been trying to get into shape and whatnot

_**Soo hyung**_  
Any particular reason why?

_**Sehun**_  
Not telling

_**Soo hyung**_  
Since when do we keep secrets from each other?

_**Sehun**_  
It hurts so bad, hyung

_**Soo hyung**_  
Have you tried icing it?

_**Sehun**_  
Yup

_**Soo hyung**_  
How long has it been hurting?

_**Sehun**_  
For a few hours now

_**Soo hyung**_  
Are you at home?

_**Sehun**_  
Yeah..

_**Soo hyung**_  
How did you get back home from the gym? Did Jongin help you out?

_**Soo hyung**_  
You should’ve been more careful, knowing you, you probably didn’t warm up properly.

_**Sehun**_  
Nah.. Jongin didn’t help me back

_**Soo hyung**_  
Why not? Was he busy? You could’ve asked me.

_**Sehun**_  
I mean.. I was already at home

_**Soo hyung**_  
You were?

_**Sehun**_  
Yeah

_**Soo hyung**_  
We don’t have any gym equipment at home, though.

_**Sehun**_  
Yeah we do

_**Soo hyung**_  
No, we don’t.

_**Sehun**_  
We have those barbells

_**Soo hyung**_  
Please don’t tell me that’s how you injured yourself.

_**Sehun**_  
I’ve been trying to lift

_**Soo hyung**_  
They’re 2lbs, Sehun.

_**Sehun**_  
I want guns, hyung

_**Soo hyung**_  
They’re TWO LBS.

_**Sehun**_  
They get heavy after a while

_**Soo hyung**_  
No wonder why you have such noodle arms

_**Sehun**_  
You can talk with your narrow shoulders

_**Soo hyung**_  
Oh no, you didn’t!

_**Sehun**_  
I think I just did

_**Soo hyung**_  
I dare you to say it again

_**Sehun**_  
WHERE ARE YOUR SHOULDERS, HYUNG?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Keep going.

_**Sehun**_  
Is that why you can’t carry a backpack? Because you have no shoulders for the straps to lay on?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Keep it coming.

_**Sehun**_  
Bet you save a lot of money buying clothes from the children’s department..

_**Soo hyung**_  
You’d be surprised. I actually save a fortune.

_**Sehun**_  
It’s no fun when you don’t react

 

_**Sehun**_  
Did you just get home, hyung?

_**Sehun**_  
I need help getting up

_**Sehun**_  
I’m on my bedroom floor

_**Sehun**_  
I may or may not have soiled myself

_**Sehun**_  
Only joking, but I really do need to pee soon though, I’ve been holding it in for hours

_**Sehun**_  
Hyung?

_**Sehun**_  
What’s that rattling sound?

_**Sehun**_  
Hyung?

 

_**Soo hyung**_  
Next time, I’ll actually use force.

 

_**Shixun**_  
How could you give Soo hyung nunchucks?

_**Zitao**_  
What makes u think I /gave/ it to him? He came by the dojo and just /took/ them

_**Shixun**_  
Why didn’t you stop him?

_**Zitao**_  
Please sehun who in their right mind stops kyungsoo hyung??

_**Shixun**_  
And you call yourself the Kung Fu Panda

_**Zitao**_  
What happened??

_**Shixun**_  
Let’s just say.. If you see me limping around.. It ain’t from no good times

_**Zitao**_  
??

_**Shixun**_  
My lovely little lumps

_**Zitao**_  
No...he didn’t

_**Shixun**_  
My lovely manly lumps

 

_**Sehun**_  
My nutsacks are still sore, hyung

_**Soo hyung**_  
Good.

_**Sehun**_  
What have you got against my testiculars?

_**Sehun**_  
Seriously

_**Soo hyung**_  
It serves you right.

_**Sehun**_  
Don't be mean, hyung

_**Sehun**_  
Massage it better?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Sure.

_**Sehun**_  
Seriously?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Let me just find the nunchucks and I’ll be with you in a moment.

_**Sehun**_  
Oh would you look at that.. They’re feeling much better now

_**Soo hyung**_  
You’re welcome.

_**Sehun**_  
Hyuuuuung.. It still hurts!

_**Soo hyung**_  
Stop whining like a bitch and go make dinner, it’s your turn.

_**Sehun**_  
Fine

_**Soo hyung**_  
And no instant ramyun this time.

_**Sehun**_  
Damn it

 

 

 

_Soo hyung is going to be so impressed, I can’t wait to see his reaction! Oh wait, just need to–_

“IS THE APARTMENT ON FIRE?!” Kyungsoo shrieks as he rushes out into the kitchen.

Sehun turns to a coughing Kyungsoo, “Er…”

“Holy crap on a stick, what the hell happened in here?!” Kyungsoo’s mouth is left hanging at the current state of the kitchen. The sink is filled with filthy pots and pans, the counters are stained with various spills and the fire alarm is at risk of ringing on account of all the smoke that’s clouding the room.

“Oh my God, don’t! It’s not ready yet, you’re going to ruin the surprise!” Sehun yells as he rushes to eject Kyungsoo out of the kitchen.

“What surprise?” Kyungsoo asks as he weaves past the taller male.

“I’m making us dinner! Like actual homemade food, no instant crap.” the younger males replies with a proud smile.

“I think you mean you’re trying to burn the house down or something?” Kyungsoo picks up a pot and grimaces at the blackened char lining the bottom. He begins to inspect the rest of the kitchen, “How on earth did you manage to burn the chopping board?!”

“Okay, so I’ve had a few… accidents,” Sehun purses his lips as he stirs the pot boiling (read: burning) on the stove.

“What the hell are you trying to cook?!” Kyungsoo asks as he examines the carnage in the room.

“Erm, can’t you tell? It’s kimchi spaghetti, your favorite dish,” Sehun beams at him.

Kyungsoo whips his head around to lock eyes with Sehun, “Kimchi spaghetti?! Then why the hell is there rice everywhere? And I don’t even want to know what you were doing with the mixer and wait… Why is the sauce in the pan _yellow_?” Kyungsoo shudders as he backs away slowly from Sehun’s concoction.

“Well, at first I wanted to add in some milk to help you… Y’know, grow some more. I may or may not have burned the first batch I made, and the second… And the third. Before I knew it, I’d run out of milk so I decided to use custard instead, that’s got milk in it, right? Dairy is good for your bones,” Sehun explains.

“You used _custard_?! In kimchi spaghetti?!” Kyungsoo questions in disbelief.

“But don’t worry, it’s sugar free custard so it won’t be sweet or anything. Though I did add a few strawberries because well… who doesn’t like strawberries?” Sehun replies with the ladle pressed against his lips.

Kyungsoo’s face pales as the other boy lists the ingredients used, “I don’t even know what to say. Wait, I didn’t even think we had any kimchi left.”

“Oh, we didn’t so I had to sub a few of the ingredients. So instead of kimchi, I used laver for that crunch. I also added in some anchovies and spam. We didn’t have any spaghetti either so I used rice instead. Oh, and I added in some licorice for some spice.”

“So this kimchi spaghetti doesn’t have kimchi or spaghetti?” Kyungsoo cocks an eyebrow. “And the laver is all soggy. Also, licorice is not a spice.” Kyungsoo smacks a palm to his forehead.

“You might be right about the laver,” Sehun replies deep in thought, peering into the bubbling mixture, “Do you think I should add some chips or something?”

“I think that you should pour it down the sink,” Kyungsoo suggests. He takes a whiff of the brewing dish and splutters at the sour smell, “The custard has.. curdled and the rice looks both undercooked and burnt at the same time. You’re really not supposed to cook the rice in the sauce.”

“But I’ve just spent the past four hours cooking this!” Sehun gasps as he adds water to the pot, attempting to salvage the meal, “Hyung, have a taste and tell me what you think is missing.”

“There’s no way I’m going anywhere near that,” Kyungsoo raises his arms and forms an ‘x’ sign.

“But…” Sehun whimpers, “I made it for you.”

“I appreciate the kind gesture but I really don’t think that it’s even edible. It’ll probably end up with a trip to the hospital, getting my stomach pumped.”

“Alright then,” Sehun slumps his shoulders despondently and glumly stares at the stove, “I really thought you were going to… You know what, never mind. If you don’t even want to taste it, I might as well just throw it out.” Sehun sighs as he lifts the steaming pot from the flame.

Kyungsoo places a hand on Sehun’s arm, “Wait.” He retrieves a spoon from the drawer and puffs out a breath of air before dipping the spoon in the ‘kimchi spaghetti’. He raises the spoon to his lips and halts for a moment. He takes a deep breath before depositing its contents into his mouth. The older boy chews extremely slowly before he swallows with a loud gulp.

“So, how was it?” Sehun asks hopefully. Kyungsoo turns his back to the boy, placing the spoon down on the counter. “Soo hyung?” The taller picks up the spoon and has a taste of his dish, “Oh my God, this tastes so awful!” he exclaims as he pulls an expression of displeasure, “It tastes like five day old vomit!” (Not that Sehun has any idea what that would taste like, but he imagines that it would have a similar taste).

Sehun looks over to Kyungsoo who is currently mirroring his own facial expression, scrunched up and contorted. “You didn’t even taste test once?!” he squawks as he heads to the tap and tries to wash the lingering aftertaste from his tongue.

“Er, I didn’t know that’s what you were supposed to do?”

After scrubbing his tongue and gargling for a good five minutes, Kyungsoo points to the mess and instructs Sehun to clean it up immediately, “This disaster zone is giving me a migraine.” He rubs at his eyes, the smoke beginning to irritate them.

“You shouldn’t rub your eyes, hyung. You might get premature wrinkles,” Sehun advises.

“I wouldn’t even be rubbing them if…” Kyungsoo pinches the bridge of his nose to quell his anger, “Just clear this up, please.”

“Okay, hyung. I’m sorry,” Sehun apologizes. He begins ‘Operation: Restore Kitchen To Former Glory’ donning rubber gloves and a tea towel in one hand, a sponge in the other. He starts to whizz through the kitchen, collecting all the dirty plates and unloading them into the sink.

“Yeah, I’m really developing a migraine. I’m going to go lie down in my room, please keep the noise to a minimum.” Kyungsoo grimaces at the loud clanging sounds resonating from the kitchen.

“I hope you feel better soon,” Sehun calls, swivelling his body to face the older boy. His elbow catches a glass, knocking it to the ground with a loud _smash_. Kyungsoo’s body tenses and he sharply inhales with a wince. “I’m sorry, hyung! I’ll sweep that up.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head and exhales a deep sigh, “Please exit the kitchen slowly. I’ll tidy it up.”

“I thought you were going to lie down though.”

“I fear that if I leave you to tidy this mess up, I’m going to wake up homeless.”

Kyungsoo begins piling up the used cooking utensils in the sink lightly when Sehun sneaks up on the shorter boy, enveloping him in a back hug. The sudden action startles the other male causing him to drop the plate he had in his hand which shatters when it makes contact with the floor. Sehun slowly releases the boy and backs away carefully, “Sorry, hyung. I’ll just… leave you to it. I won’t make another sound, promise.”

The older boy doesn’t react, he just stands rooted to the spot, motionless.

“So much for a romantic dinner,” Sehun murmurs as he retreats back to his bedroom, away from Kyungsoo and any more potential accidents. “I’ll just have to be as quiet as a mouse and I’m sure this will all blow over and we’ll laugh about it tomorrow. Oh, and I really ought to replace that glass that I broke, and the plate I caused Kyungsoo to drop.”

 

 

 

_**Soo hyung**_  
You’re doing it again.

_**Sehun**_  
Doing what?

_**Soo hyung**_  
You’re humming.

_**Sehun**_  
Am I?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Yes!

_**Sehun**_  
And it’s always the same damn song.

_**Soo hyung**_  
Actually, scratch that. It’s not even the whole song! It's just the intro.

_**Soo hyung**_  
What is it with you and 'Careless Whisper'?

_**Sehun**_  
Sorry, hyung.. Has it been annoying you?

_**Soo hyung**_  
I don’t want to say yes because it might come across as a bit too harsh, but let’s put it this way: It’s not NOT annoying me.

_**Sehun**_  
tt_tt

_**Soo hyung**_  
Why have you been humming it anyway?

_**Sehun**_  
I don’t know.. It’s just been stuck in my head for a while

_**Soo hyung**_  
Yes, I know.

_**Soo hyung**_  
Thinking about it, I’ve actually noticed something

_**Sehun**_  
What’s that?

_**Soo hyung**_  
You tend to start humming it whenever I walk into the room.

_**Sehun**_  
Do I?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Yeah. What’s up with that?

_**Sehun**_  
I don’t know.. Must be ironic or something

_**Soo hyung**_  
Why’s that?

_**Sehun**_  
Like how I always hum it when you’re around

_**Soo hyung**_  
That’s not how you use ‘ironic’.

_**Sehun**_  
It isn’t?

_**Soo hyung**_  
No.

_**Sehun**_  
Oh

_**Sehun**_  
Then what does it mean?

_**Soo hyung**_  
When something is contradictory/opposite to what is expected.

_**Sehun**_  
..Ok

_**Soo hyung**_  
You still don’t get it, do you?

_**Sehun**_  
No?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Like an English teacher misspelling something would be ironic.

_**Sehun**_  
Ah I see..

_**Soo hyung**_  
Because you wouldn’t expect an English teacher to make an error like that, it’s supposed to be an area that they’re well versed in, due to the fact that they’re /teaching/ it to students. Get it now?

_**Sehun**_  
I think so

_**Sehun**_  
So like… Would me calling you tall be considered ironic because you’re actually super short?

_**Soo hyung**_  
…

_**Soo hyung**_  
Yes, that would be correct.

_**Sehun**_  
Thanks, hyung

_**Sehun**_  
I think I get it now

_**Sehun**_  
So what word should I have used instead?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Hmm, I think the word ‘coincidental’ would’ve been more fitting.

_**Sehun**_  
Ah.. I see

_**Soo hyung**_  
It’s coincidental that you hum ‘Careless Whisper’ whenever I’m present.

_**Sehun**_  
Hmm.. That’s the word I was looking for then.. Coincidental

_**Sehun**_  
Wait.. I want to make sure that I’ve understood it properly

_**Sehun**_  
Is it ironic that you have such big eyes and yet you’re blind as a bat?

_**Soo hyung**_  
I guess so. I mean, is it scientifically proven that the size of your eye affects your vision? I guess it doesn’t matter so long as people expect there’s a relationship between the two. If this is the case, then I think it would be an expectation opposing the general supposition therefore making it ironic. It’s pretty interesting actually, like what constitutes as irony? In this instance, I’m going to go with yes, it is ironic but please don’t quote me on this, I’m still not sure if it is ironic or not.

_**Sehun**_  
Wow

_**Soo hyung**_  
What?

_**Sehun**_  
And you call me dumb

_**Soo hyung**_  
Expand on that?

_**Sehun**_  
I think you need to look up what the word interesting means

_**Soo hyung**_  
Shut it.

_**Sehun**_  
I should be saying that to you! It was supposed to be a joke but you went so deep.. Like deeper than the sea.. I’m surprised you haven’t been crushed from the pressure

_**Soo hyung**_  
I’d probably die due to lack of oxygen before the pressure gets too much to be honest.

_**Sehun**_  
OMFG YOU ARE SUCH A NERD!!!

_**Soo hyung**_  
You say that like it’s a bad thing.

_**Sehun**_  
What were we even talking about before you went all Sheldon Cooper on me

_**Soo hyung**_  
I don’t know who that is, or what that is.

_**Sehun**_  
You’ve never seen The Big Bang Theory?

_**Soo hyung**_  
What’s that now?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Is that a title of one of Big Bang’s albums?

_**Sehun**_  
Why am I even friends with you?

_**Soo hyung**_  
I ask myself that same question every single day.

_**Sehun**_  
What have I done to warrant you saying that back to me?

_**Soo hyung**_  
I’m still waiting on those glasses for one thing.

_**Sehun**_  
Patience is a virtue, hyung

_**Soo hyung**_  
It’s been over a month, Sehun.

_**Sehun**_  
Yeah, and when it’s been over a year.. Then you can complain to me about it

_**Soo hyung**_  
You want me to wait a whole year?!?!

_**Sehun**_  
A month isn’t even a long time

_**Soo hyung**_  
Time is relative.

_**Sehun**_  
I don’t want a physics lesson

_**Sehun**_  
How did we even get onto this?

_**Sehun**_  
What did I do to deserve this torture of facts and boring nerd talk?

_**Sehun**_  
And why are we texting each other instead of talking.. Like face to face?

_**Soo hyung**_  
I did knock on your door earlier but you didn’t respond. I guess you were really engrossed in humming.

_**Sehun**_  
Ah yes, that was it.. We were talking about Careless Whisper

_**Sehun**_  
So how did we end up discussing flipping time relativity and shit?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Don’t underestimate the power of knowledge, Sehun. Intelligence is incredibly attractive.

_**Sehun**_  
It is?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Yes.

**_Sehun_**  
I’ve got to go, hyung.. I’ll talk to you soon

_**Soo hyung**_  
Wait, where are you going? I’m about to make us some dinner.

_**Sehun**_  
I’m going to the library

_**Soo hyung**_  
What for?

_**Sehun**_  
What do you mean what for? To study, hyung. That’s what you do in a library?

_**Sehun**_  
How can someone be so smart and yet so dumb?

_**Soo hyung**_  
I’m going to ignore that text for your benefit. Since when have you ever gone to library just to study?

_**Soo hyung**_  
I swear the last time you visited the library was because you need to pee.

_**Sehun**_  
I’m offended

_**Soo hyung**_  
I’m only stating the truth.

_**Sehun**_  
I’m going, okay?

_**Sehun**_  
BYE

_**Soo hyung**_  
Wait, you still haven’t told me about why you’ve been humming ‘Careless Whisper’!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun rushes home because he has some good news to relay to Kyungsoo, or rather he seeks praise from the older boy for the perfect grade he’s received on his latest essay. He makes it back to the apartment in record time and bursts through the door, “Hyung! Soo hyung! Look at what I–” Sehun stops, there’s someone sitting on their sofa and it’s most definitely not Soo hyung. It’s a relatively handsome man whom Sehun has never met before. “Oh, hi… where’s Soo hyung?” he asks the stranger.

“He’s just popped into the loo,” the angelic face replies with a constipated smile.

“I think you need to go to the loo,” Sehun mutters to himself. He’s already decided that he doesn’t like this unknown intruder and he wants him banished immediately. “Pretentious douchebag.”

“Did you just call me a d-bag?” the trespasser cocks his eyebrow and Sehun fights the urge to slap the smug look off his face.

“I said, make yourself at home. You might not have understood me, what with your being British and all,” Sehun purposely over enunciates each word and speaks at a much louder volume than necessary.

The jerkface surveys Sehun for a second before calculating his response, “I’m not British.” His lips curve upwards into what Sehun can only assume is a smile but only further reinforces his belief that the stranger needs to spend a good hour in the bathroom, just not _his_ bathroom.

“So I was right, you were just being pretentious,” Sehun snorts.

“What did you just say?”

“I asked for your name, I’m Sehun by the way. Oh Sehun,” the boy lies, extending his hand to the other. He makes sure to grip and squeeze the hand as hard as he possibly can to mark his territory or some other macho shit like yeah-my-dick-is-definitely-bigger-than-yours-so-in-your-constipated-face.

“Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon.” The boy introduces himself with a grimace; Sehun takes satisfaction in the knowledge that he's successful in inflicting pain to the other male ( _yeah, go suck on a lemon, oh wait, you don’t need to because your face looks like it already has_ ) and concludes that he undoubtedly has bigger balls than Junmyeon.

“Ah, so I see you two have exchanged greetings,” Kyungsoo interrupts, ushering Junmyeon to sit back down.

“Yes, we have. So is Sehun-ssi your boyfriend then?” Junmyeon enquires, sending Kyungsoo into a mild state of shock.

“What?! Sehun and I?! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!” he rambles, shaking his head furiously.

“Wow, hyung. Why don’t you say ‘no’ one more time, geez,” Sehun rolls his eyes, trying to conceal his dismay and how hurt he is that Kyungsoo denied their relationship status so vehemently. “Nah, we’re just housemates.”

“And best _friends_ ,” Kyungsoo adds. The word ‘friend’ has never sounded so offensive to Sehun.

“Ah, I thought as much,” Junmyeon states and Sehun wants nothing more than to scream ‘And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!’ in the male’s face. Instead, he drapes his arm over Kyungsoo’s shoulder possessively, forces the biggest grin he can muster and beams the attack straight over to Junmyeon. His smile is wiped off his face in an instant when the small boy shrugs him off in the most indiscreet manner possible - a punch in the face would’ve been more subtle.

Kyungsoo and Junmyeon begin discussing topics that are foreign to Sehun and neither spare him a glance. Feeling excluded, the young boy excuses himself to his bedroom, but his announcement goes unacknowledged. Unwilling to play third wheel any longer, Sehun accepts his redundancy and removes himself from the living room, dragging his feet as he leaves.

“Yah, lift your feet when you walk, you’ll wear out the carpet,” Kyungsoo scolds, his eyebrows knitted together.

_That, he notices. Typical._

“Yes, hyung,” the younger boy sighs as he raises his knees to torso level in exaggeration. He know he’s acting juvenile and bratty but he’s too upset to care about his childish behavior. He spends the next hour or so sulking alone in his room until Kyungsoo bursts into his room, interrupting his pity party.

“What the hell was your problem?! You were so rude today, you embarrassed me in front of Junmyeon hyung.” Kyungsoo is glaring at Sehun but not in the creeper I-want-to-do-things-to-you-while-you’re-sleeping kind of way but in the I-want-to-murder-you-in-your-sleep way. This is not good, this is very not good at all.

“He was rude first,” Sehun justifies, he expects a lecture of how two wrongs don’t make a right from the other boy only it’s not delivered. Instead, Kyungsoo just stands there with his eyebrows furrowed, glowering at him. “Stop scowling at me!” Sehun exclaims.

“I’m not!”

“You are!”

“But I’m not doing anything!”

“You’re still doing it! Stop! You’re really creeping me out! I actually fear for my life.” Sehun has always been good at evading and redirecting conversation topics.

“This is just my face!” Kyungsoo throws both his hands up in exasperation, “It’s because I don’t have my glasses on, I’m squinting at everything and I’ve got people running for the hills, thinking that I’m some sort of serial killer who’s going to murder them or something.” The elder male has fallen for Sehun’s underhand tactics and his initial complaint is long forgotten; Kyungsoo’s always had a complex about his ‘creeper face’.

“You had that look when we first met, you know?” Sehun recalls, reminiscing about the time they’d first met. “I was playing with my favorite toy truck, which you destroyed by the way, and I look up to see this spawn of Satan staring at me. I almost wet myself, I was that scared!”

Kyungsoo playfully slaps the other boy, “Hey! My mom accidentally packed my glasses in one of the boxes that was loaded onto the moving van so I couldn’t see! It’s not my fault I have bad eyesight. And how many times have I apologized about your precious beloved toy truck? You’ve broken my glasses and that’s way more important than a stupid dumb toy. And might I add, you’ve smashed them way more times, maybe I should wreck your truck to even the score a little,” Kyungsoo chuckles but stops when he realizes that Sehun isn’t laughing along with him.

“It’s not a stupid dumb toy,” Sehun seethes.

“What’s that now?”

“IT’S NOT A STUPID DUMB TRUCK!” Sehun yells at the top of his lungs. How dare Kyungsoo insult his beloved treasure like that? “YOUR FACE IS DUMB. JUNMYEON IS DUMB! YOU’RE ALL DUMB!”

“Wait, what’s Junmyeon hyung got to do with this?”

“Why are you defending him? Do you love him that much?!” Sehun screams, unable to keep his jealousy under wraps.

“I’m not,” Kyungsoo defends, “I just don’t see what he’s got to do with this. You’re acting really immature, Sehun.”

“And I bet you Junmyeon would _never_ act this way,” Sehun spits.

“He wouldn’t. He’s an adult and acts his age.”

“So why don’t you just move in with Junmyeon hyung then?! You guys can discuss fartsy artsy crap, sniff wine and compare which laxatives are more effective. He’d be a better housemate than me and I know you’d be happier with him than with me.” Sehun pants, gasping for air and immediately regrets his word vomit rant.

“Wait, is that what this is about? Are you _jealous_ of Junmyeon hyung?” Kyungsoo questions, moving closer to the other boy.

“Why would I be jealous of that old fart?” the taller male tries to deny.

A metaphorical bulb lights up above Kyungsoo’s head, it all makes sense to him now. He strokes Sehun’s arm to reassure him, “You’ll always be my number one, Sehun-ah. He’s not even my number two.”

“He needs to go do a number two,” Sehun can’t help but insult Junmyeon but he’s secretly filled with joy that he’s on the top of Kyungsoo’s list (of what list, he isn’t so sure but top is top, right? Heh, top - he’d definitely be top in the… bedroom).

“I’m sorry that I made you feel like I was replacing you because that was definitely not my intention. Wait… What's this?” Kyungsoo asks, picking up Sehun's paper.

“Oh, that. Yeah, I got 100 on that paper,” Sehun replies with an obvious lack of interest. He had wanted to show the older boy his academic achievement when he'd just returned home, but that all changed when Kyungsoo had ignored him in favor of Mr. Bowel Obstruction Face.

“That's amazing, Sehun-ah! I'm so proud of you,” Kyungsoo praises, throwing his arms around the younger boy, effectively quelling any feelings of resentment that had been brewing within Sehun. “I think you deserve a nice reward. How about we watch one of those action films with those fast sports cars that you love to watch and I’ll go make us some popcorn, hmm?” Kyungsoo gently pulls on Sehun’s arm, leading the two of them into the hallway.

“With extra butter?” Sehun asks batting his eyelids (if he was a dog, his tail would be wagging so hard it would be creating strong gale force winds).

“With extra _extra_ butter,” Kyungsoo winks as he slinks off to the kitchen and Sehun stops himself from following him like the puppy dog that he is.

The taller boy inserts the Blu Ray disc into the player and jumps onto the couch, eagerly anticipating the elder’s return. “Hurry up, hyung! The movie’s starting already!”

“There’s a pause button, you know,” Kyungsoo calls over his shoulder.

“But I want you to hurry uuuuup,” the younger male whines.

“Stop being a baby!” the shorter boy snaps with no real bite. He’s no match for the younger male’s aegyo charms and they both know it. “I’m going as fast I can, wait for me, okay?”

“I’ll wait for you forever,” Sehun replies as the other beams at him with a toothy grin; Kyungsoo has no idea of the weight of the words that Sehun’s response really holds.

When Kyungsoo (finally) finishes preparing the popcorn with extra _extra_ butter, he waddles over to Sehun, who greedily grabs for the popcorn but accidentally (but on purpose) gropes the elder’s crotch instead. Kyungsoo shrieks and drops the bowl of popcorn; if it isn’t for Sehun’s ninja quick reflexes (move over Zitao, there’s a new master in town), their carpet would've been stained with gooey buttery goodness. If that had happened, they most definitely would’ve had to wave goodbye to their safety deposit, talk about a lucky save.

They settle down into the couch, both choosing to ignore the brief sexual encounter that had just taken place. Kyungsoo clears his throat and offers the popcorn to Sehun who carefully dips his hand into the bowl, making sure to not graze the other boy’s… bits (much to his disappointment, the previous contact was far too fleeting for Sehun to have had the pleasure of fully appreciating it… but maybe next time).

The two boys sit in silence, the only sounds audible are from the movie and crunching of the popcorn. Around halfway through the movie, Sehun feels a dead weight on his shoulders and he realizes that Kyungsoo has fallen asleep, his head is resting on his shoulders. “Hyung?” Sehun whispers, “Do you want to go to your room to sleep?”

Kyungsoo mumbles incoherently and nestles into Sehun even more, wrapping his leg around the taller boy akin to a koala bear hugging a tree branch. The younger boy continues to watch the rest of the movie, well he tries to at least, he really does his best to but he ends up watching Kyungsoo’s sleeping face instead.

Sehun isn’t aware of when he’d fallen asleep, when he wakes up, he finds himself laying flat on his back with something heavy on top of him. He lifts his head to identify the source of the hefty load and his eyes widen when he discovers that it’s Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is sleeping on his chest on top of Sehun’s body. They had just spent the night in each other’s embrace which means that they slept _together_. Futhermore, Kyungsoo’s crotch is currently pressed again Sehun’s own.

Sehun feels his heart beating a million miles a second and holds his breath when he feels Kyungsoo stirring a little. He wraps his arms around the unconscious male and wishes that they could remain laying like this for all of eternity but he knows that it’s impossible (unfortunately).

_Just five more minutes, and I’ll wake Soo hyung._

Sehun closes his eyes to cherish the allocated time he’s allowed himself but finds himself drifting off back to sleep. He’s unsure as to how much time has passed when he awakens from his doze, but what he is certain of is that Kyungsoo is no longer in his arms. He goes to grab a cushion to hug as a surrogate when a post it note stuck to his chest catches his attention.

**You looked so cute when you were sleeping, I didn’t have the heart to disturb you ♥**

Sehun laughs to himself after reading the message, _Soo hyung left a heart emoticon, how freaking cute is that? Hmm.. I wonder.. is that my heart or yours? Shit, I’m being soppy and it’s all your fault. Do you hear that, hyung? I think it’s the sound of me falling in love with you, Do Kyungsoo._

 

 

 

_**Sehun**_  
Hey Soo hyung

_**Soo hyung**_  
What’s up?

_**Sehun**_  
What you up to?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Picking up a new pair of glasses.

_**Sehun**_  
Erm.. Why?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Why, what?

_**Sehun**_  
Why are you getting new glasses?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Because I’m sick and tired of waiting for you to replace them.

_**Sehun**_  
But I said I was gonna

_**Soo hyung**_  
It’s been two months.

_**Sehun**_  
What’s your point?

_**Soo hyung**_  
I was under the impression that you were going to get me a new pair within the week.

_**Sehun**_  
You can’t rush these things

_**Soo hyung**_  
What does that even mean?

_**Sehun**_  
I don’t know.. Lol

_**Soo hyung**_  
You are a weird child, do you know that?

_**Sehun**_  
You say that like it’s a bad thing

_**Soo hyung**_  
But do you know what /is/ a bad thing?

_**Sehun**_  
What?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Falling asleep with contacts in. Do you know how painful it is to take out contacts that have practically welded themselves to your eyeballs? DO YOU?

_**Sehun**_  
It’s painful?

_**Soo hyung**_  
You’re damn right it’s painful. I thought I was going to rip my own eyeballs out.

_**Soo hyung**_  
Never again, enough is enough.

_**Soo hyung**_  
I need these glasses and I need them now!

_**Sehun**_  
Fair enough

_**Sehun**_  
Hey hyung?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Yes?

_**Sehun**_  
What you up to tonight?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Why?

_**Sehun**_  
There’s this party that Jongin’s invited me to..

_**Soo hyung**_  
Okay?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Good for you?

_**Sehun**_  
I mean us.. He invited us

_**Sehun**_  
And I was wondering if you wanted to go?

_**Soo hyung**_  
With you?

_**Sehun**_  
Yeah

_**Soo hyung**_  
Whose party is it?

_**Sehun**_  
I don’t know.. One of Jongin’s friends

_**Soo hyung**_  
So you don’t actually know the host?

_**Sehun**_  
No

_**Soo hyung**_  
I see.

_**Sehun**_  
Jongin said that his friend is cool if we go though

_**Sehun**_  
The more the merrier kind of thing..

_**Sehun**_  
There’s going to be loads of hot guys there?

_**Sehun**_  
So what do you say?

_**Sehun**_  
Hyung?

_**Soo hyung**_  
I can’t go.

_**Sehun**_  
Oh

_**Soo hyung**_  
Yeah, sorry. I’m busy.

_**Sehun**_  
Are you? Doing what?

_**Soo hyung**_  
I’ve got this paper due, you go though.

_**Soo hyung**_  
Wouldn’t want to keep you from the attractive male population who are supposedly all going to be attending this event.

_**Soo hyung**_  
Have fun.

_**Sehun**_  
But I want you to come with me

_**Soo hyung**_  
Why?

_**Sehun**_  
Because I like you

_**Soo hyung**_  
You like me?

_**Sehun**_  
As a friend I mean

_**Soo hyung**_  
Ah. Well, like I said, I can’t. I’m busy.

_**Sehun**_  
Can’t you do the paper tomorrow?

_**Soo hyung**_  
No.

_**Sehun**_  
Or maybe you come for a little bit and then go home and write the paper?

_**Soo hyung**_  
I can’t, Sehun.

_**Sehun**_  
But hyuuuuuuuung

_**Soo hyung**_  
Look, I’ve got to go now.

_**Soo hyung**_  
Go have fun with hot guys.

_**Sehun**_  
It won’t be the same without you

_**Soo hyung**_  
Just ask Jongin to be your wingman!

_**Soo hyung**_  
You don’t need me, you won’t even realize that I’m not even there!

_**Sehun**_  
That’s not true!

_**Soo hyung**_  
I really need to go.

_**Sehun**_  
Please come tonight

_**Sehun**_  
It’ll be fun.. I promise

_**Sehun**_  
When’s the last time you had fun?

_**Sehun**_  
Soo hyung?

_**Sehun**_  
I’ll call you in a bit

 

_**Sehun**_  
You have to come.. If you don’t, I’ll be sad and you don’t want me to be sad, do you?

_**Sehun**_  
I'm sure Junmyeon will understand if you bail

_**Sehun**_  
You should have a little fun once in a while

_**Sehun**_  
Oh and remember to leave your new glasses at home, okay?

 

 

 

Sehun knows that he has no right to be angry, hurt and rejected maybe, but definitely not mad. However, the fact still remains, Sehun is fuming and against better judgement, he grabs a red cup filled with god knows what and chugs it down in one shot. Sehun almost chokes after throwing back the alcoholic beverage, whatever liquor it contained, it burned the throat.

He feels the wrath still coursing through his veins so he reaches for another drink, two in fact, and makes his way to a vacant spot on the couch. He crowd watches from his seat, downing both liquid refreshments in record time.

“Look at everyone having fun with their friends,” Sehun mumbles to himself as he pulls his lanky frame off the upholstery and makes his way to the kitchen, ie. where the booze is. “He couldn’t even take an hour out of his precious study session with that constipated face to hang out with me. And where is Jongin anyway? He said he was going to be here. They’re all disappointments.”

As soon as Sehun enters the kitchen, he makes a beeline for the alcohol, lifting a plastic cup and biting onto the rim before picking up two more and maneuvers around the drunken crowd to return back to his seat. However, upon arrival, he finds that his seat is no longer empty, there’s someone sitting there. His eyebrows furrows but he can’t speak; his mouth otherwise preoccupied, teeth still clutching onto the cup. He tries to communicate with his eyes but the boy who has stolen his spot just stares blankly back at him.

A few more gestures of the head and widening of the eyes prove to be ineffective so Sehun gives up and searches elsewhere to park his pert rear. He silently curses the thief and sets one of his precious drinks down and unclamps the other cup from his chompers before guzzling its contents.

A half hour passes and Sehun has lost count of how many drinks he’s had but he’s starting to doubt whether or not they contained any alcohol because he’s not feeling a buzz. He’s back in the kitchen and rummaging through the cupboards to locate the bottles of spirit; he wants it neat or on the rocks, whatever it’s called when you don’t dilute it with any kind of mixer. He spots a bottle of tequila and makes a greedy grab for it; he pours a very generous amount into his cup. He hides the bottle back in the shelf, behind a bag of tortilla chips.

He brushes himself off and tells himself to act inconspicuous, he doesn’t actually know who the host of the party is and he did arrive empty handed. If anyone caught him helping himself to the booze stashed away in the drawer, he might be labeled as a mooch. He’s about to make a speedy getaway when he bumps into someone, causing him to spill his illicit drink all over himself.

He’s about to let loose a string of curses when he realizes he has to look _up_ to lock eyes with the destroyer of drinks. It’s that guy, the one who stole his spot; Sehun didn’t notice how tall the poacher was when he was seated. Said giant apologizes but Sehun doesn’t care because if the male is standing in front of him, it means that his seat is available again and he’ll be damned if he allows it to be snatched away from him again.

He’s dashing off to the prized seating location when he catches a glimpse of Jongin. Sehun rushes over and throws his arms around his good friend in a crushing bear hug. “Boy, am I glad to see you! This party sucks gorilla’s ass. I invite Soo hyung but he was too busy with that dude who looks like he could do with a few laxative pills or twenty. But you know what I think? There’s no such thing as _busy_. It’s all about priorities in life and Soo hyung has made it absolutely clear that I ain’t no priority in his life. Well if I’m not important to him, then he isn’t to me. Screw him and his stupid face that I want to squish with my tongue. But whatever, I’m over it, you hear me? It’s just you and me now, Jongin-ah. Congratulations, you have just been promoted to best friend status. Whoooooooo!”

Sehun feels a tapping on his shoulder and he turns around, annoyed that he’s being interrupted when he’s finally having a good time with his new best friend. “Erm… You’ve been hugging and talking to that lamp for the past five minutes and I just wanted to check up on you.”

Sehun snorts and nudges his pal, “Jongin, this dude must be hella drunk if he’s calling you a–”

_Crap. He’s right. I’m hugging a lamp. A fucking lamp._

Sehun takes a deep breath before forcing a loud guffaw, “I knew that, I was just filming a hidden camera prank. Make sure to watch it when it’s upload, okay?”

“Who's recording? I don't see a camera, are you sure you're not just super wasted and mistook the lamp for an actual person?” the other male quips.

“Listen, dude. I don’t know who the hell you are but you’re in _my_ house so show a little respect,” Sehun blags. The cockiness in this guy is pissing Sehun off and he’s pretty sure that he’s seen this boy around somewhere but Sehun can’t pinpoint where exactly. Perhaps the alcohol is starting to have an effect on him after all.

The other male chuckles, his left eye twitching like mad and Sehun is left with the compelling urge to poke the boy’s eye out. “This is actually _my_ house though.”

_Of course. The one person I try to bullshit and it ends up crapping all over my face. I hate my life. I hate stupid Soo hyung for being too ‘busy’ to come with me even though if tables were turned, I would attend a party with him if he asked, no matter how ‘busy’ I was. I hate stupid Jongin for being so evasive even though he promised we’d hang out and yet he’s nowhere in sight. And most of all, I hate this asshole and his stupid house and his stupid height – who said he could be taller than me, that’s not allowed – and his stupid face with his big eyes and his stupid ears that point out way too much and his stupid grin and those stupid pearly whites._

Sehun turns on his heel to leave the other male to eat his dust when he loses his balance. He shuts his eyes, bracing himself for the impact of hitting the ground, but the pain doesn’t strike. He feels a strong set of arms underneath his body; he opens his eyes and is greeted with a nice bulging set of guns and a worrying look on his savior’s face.

_Damn. So this guy is actually kinda cute. What is it with me and doe eyed boys? Do I have a type? Like, it seems I go for dudes with big eyes and holy crap he has dimples. Why does he have dimples? I want to poke it. I can’t poke it. Don’t poke it, Sehun._

The other male hoists him back to his feet, hands still around his waist to hold him steady and introduces himself, “Hi, my name’s Chanyeol. I don’t think we’ve met but I’ve seen you around. You’re Jongin’s friend, aren’t you?”

Sehun just blinks at the taller boy; he knows he’s probably gawking but he’s too inebriated to even care. He cocks his head to the side and then it hits him - this is the same guy that stole his spot on the couch, made him spill his precious tequila and to top it all off, he’s also the host of the party.

_Great. This is just marvelous._

Sehun notices that Chanyeol has his hand extended for a handshake, a fistbump or bro hug of some kind but he’s not interested; he’s not interested in getting to know this stranger one bit.

So instead, the boy flees, taking out his phone to dial his friend who’s currently missing in action. “Jongin-ah, whose house did you invite me to? The guy is a total wackjob, a hot wackjob, but a wackjob nonetheless. Wait, he’s not hot! He’s just a little cute, okay, a lot cute and hot as hell. He’s taller than me, how the hell is he taller than me?! I’ve never met anyone who’s taller than me, well, not another college kid anyway. His legs go on forever, don’t they? Like actual days, weeks, months, years even. Anyhoo, come save me. I may or may not be a little wasted. Okay, thanks, bye.” Sehun ends the call and locks himself in the bathroom, not giving any consideration to anyone who may want to use the facilities to relieve themselves, his own well being is much more important. He splashes cold water on his face and waits to be rescued.

 

Kyungsoo still has the cellphone held up to his ear despite Sehun having hung up the phone five minutes ago. The elder male is at a loss for words, he doesn’t know whether he should ignore his best friend or attend the party and escort him back home. He sounded pretty intoxicated and wasn’t even aware that he had dialed Kyungsoo’s number and not Jongin.

Kyungsoo sets his glasses down on his desk and pinches the bridge of his nose whilst he deliberates the next plan of action. He exhales deeply, puts his glasses back on and grabs his jacket. He texts Jongin for the address of the party; there’s no way the elder boy is ever going to abandon the younger in a time of need, regardless of his busy schedule.

His phone rings in the middle of his journey; it’s Sehun. He accepts the call and raises the cellphone to his ear, “Hello?”

“Jongin-ah. Where are you? It’s lonely without you. You were right, you know? Soo hyung didn’t come tonight, he was _busy_. But you know what I think, Jongin-ah? No one is ever really busy. It's all about priorities, you know? And well, I'm not one of his. When people tell me that they're busy, it's just an excuse. If I was actually important to him, he would have made the time to come tonight. But he didn't, so it means I'm not important to him. Well, not as important as he is to me. I would've made time for him because I'll always have time for him. It’s Soo hyung. Soo hyung, Jongin-ah, Soo hyung. Wow, so it kinda hurts to say his name. Don’t say anything, I already know. I know it’s stupid, I’m stupid. I was actually really pissed off when he told me he was busy, like who does he think he is? He’s too busy for _me_?! But I hear it loud and clear, what he really means. Soo hyung doesn’t like me but I… Hey Jongin, do you know what? ‘Busy’ is such a funny word, don’t you think? Busy. Busy. Busy. Bizz-zeeeeeey. Up in this hizzy! Bee-heeeeez-zeeeeeeh! Wait, what was I saying? Oh yeah, I was talking about Soo hyung not liking me which kinda cuts like a mofo because of the way I–”

“Sehun? Sehun-ah?” Kyungsoo yells into his handset, clutching it so hard that his knuckles have turned white. He immediately rings the younger boy back but it's diverted straight to voicemail. The elder boy picks up his pace, hurrying over to his drunk mess of a best friend.

When he arrives to the address that Jongin had messaged him, Kyungsoo frowns at the girl who's passed out in front of the entrance; he steps over her to enter the house. The music is too loud, the crowd too drunk and he doesn’t exactly know how he’s going to locate his best friend. He hears roaring cheers oscillating from the room in front of him, he covers his ears and is about to double back the way he came from when he catches a glimpse of the cause of ruckus.

“My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they’re like, it’s better than yours. I can teach you, but I’ll have to charge~” There’s a tall pale slender boy shaking his backside, dancing and singing along to the booming music as the horde of party goers film him. The boy has his back towards Kyungsoo so he isn’t able to discern the dancer’s face but he reckons that he recognizes the swaying hips from somewhere.

Said boy turns his body and Kyungsoo’s eyes widen when he sees that it’s Sehun, his childhood friend and housemate, on a coffee table… _twerking_. And if that isn’t bad enough, Sehun is swinging his t-shirt in his hand which means that he’s also _topless_. OH SEHUN IS TWERKING TOPLESS. The mass is loving the Oh Sehun Show (who wouldn’t?) but there’s one guy in particular who seems to be enjoying himself a bit _too_ much and it doesn’t sit right with Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo is at a loss for words and stands there, frozen, as he watches Sehun shimmy closer to the overzealous boy with humongous ears (he could probably hear your thoughts, that’s how large they are) and when Yoda Face reaches out to Sehun, something bubbles inside of Kyungsoo and he finds himself sandwiched in the middle of the tall giants, creating a barrier between the two towers.

Before the unknown giraffe can react, Kyungsoo has already snatched Sehun’s thin wrist and is dragging him out of the house and back to their apartment. They move without exchanging a word, it’s almost completely silent with a few exceptions of Sehun’s stumbling and tripping over his feet trying to keep up with the elder boy’s quick strides.

When they arrive back home, the shorter boy endeavors to send the other male straight to sleep but it’s no easy feat. The boy keeps clinging onto him and shaking his head, saying he’s not sleepy even though his eyes are firmly closed. Kyungsoo tries to peel the boy off his body but Sehun’s weight is too heavy for him to handle and he ends up falling in bed with the intoxicated male.

The elder boy is about to attempt to free himself from the grip of the other male when he speaks, “It doesn’t matter anymore, Soo hyung.”

“What doesn’t matter?” Kyungsoo asks, holding his breath. He’s painfully aware of how close their bodies are, he can smell the alcohol on the younger boys breath as well as the sound of his heart beating.

“I still think you’re… with or without them… you’re still…” Sehun mumbles incoherently under his breath.

“Still? Still what?” Kyungsoo prods the other male to continue.

“Just…” Sehun drifts off to sleep, snoring softly.

Kyungsoo tuts and carefully slips out from under Sehun’s hold, trying not to disturb the younger boy. “Soohmphdunleabmeh,” Sehun slurs as he feels the elder boy trying to escape; he wraps his arms tighter around the small waist.

The smaller male concedes and ceases his attempts to escape, settling into the shared bed. He runs his hands through the sleeping boy’s hair. “Why did you drink so much, Sehun-ah? You make me worry about you so much sometimes. I did _want_ to go with you, you know? I’m never too busy for you either, Sehun-ah. The truth is… The reason why I didn’t attend the party with you tonight was because I wouldn’t have been able to handle you talking and flirting with other guys. I didn’t want to see you smiling at them and telling me how hot the guys are. I just…”

Kyungsoo raises his head and presses a light kiss to the other boy’s forehead, “I don’t know why you can’t see how important you are to me… but you don’t. I feel like you’re always surging ahead with me, and I’m constantly following you, watching you from behind. When will you turn back and see me, Sehun-ah? Like, actually notice me?” Kyungsoo sighs as tears escape his eyes. He breathes in Sehun’s scent and shuts his eyes, lulling off to sleep with the younger boy in his arms.

 

 

 

_**Soo hyung**_  
When you finally wake up, there’s a pile of laundry in the basket that has your name written all over it.

_**Sehun**_  
Everything hurts

_**Soo hyung**_  
I’m not surprised.

_**Sehun**_  
What happened?

_**Sehun**_  
Where am I?

_**Sehun**_  
Who am I?

_**Soo hyung**_  
You got wasted last night so you’re probably suffering from a hangover.

_**Sehun**_  
Yeah, from hell.. IT HURTS, SOO HYUNG!!!!

_**Soo hyung**_  
You will get no sympathy from me.

_**Sehun**_  
You’re mean

_**Soo hyung**_  
It was your fault anyway.

_**Sehun**_  
How is it my fault?!

_**Sehun**_  
If you had come with me, I wouldn’t have gotten so drunk

_**Soo hyung**_  
I had a paper to write!

_**Sehun**_  
Yeah.. That’s right

_**Sehun**_  
You were busy

_**Sehun**_  
With that dude

_**Sehun**_  
Busy

_**Sehun**_  
Busy.. I hate that word

_**Soo hyung**_  
Sehun?

_**Sehun**_  
Never mind

_**Sehun**_  
Wait a second.. I thought it was your turn to do the laundry?

_**Soo hyung**_  
I wasn’t the one who puked on himself in the middle of the night, I did not sign up for vomit duty.

_**Sehun**_  
I did?

_**Sehun**_  
Oops..

_**Sehun**_  
But hyuuuuung

_**Soo hyung**_  
What?

_**Sehun**_  
I don’t feel good

_**Soo hyung**_  
Of course you don’t.

_**Sehun**_  
No, it’s not just the hangover.. I feel really rough

_**Soo hyung**_  
You should’ve thought of that before you stripped off your shirt.

_**Sehun**_  
Yeah.. About that, where is my shirt?

_**Soo hyung**_  
That pervert is probably jacking off to it.

_**Sehun**_  
What pervert?

_**Soo hyung**_  
The giant with the ears.

_**Sehun**_  
What giant?

_**Sehun**_  
What ears?

_**Soo hyung**_  
You don’t remember?

_**Sehun**_  
No..

_**Sehun**_  
I just checked the pile of clothes and it’s not there

_**Soo hyung**_  
You left it at the party.

_**Sehun**_  
Ok.. So if I puked on myself, how am I not all pukey and shit?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Well, I had to use my shirt to clean it up before you soiled the sheets as well.

_**Sehun**_  
But I was already shirtless?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Yes.

_**Sehun**_  
So I went to sleep without a shirt on?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Yes.

_**Sehun**_  
And you cleaned me without my shirt on?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Yes.

_**Sehun**_  
So why are my pants on the floor?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Well, you kicked them off when you were sleeping.

_**Sehun**_  
And how exactly do you know this?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Oh, right. You wouldn’t let me go so I had no other choice but to lay in bed with you. That’s also why you’re not sleeping in a pile of your own puke.

_**Sehun**_  
Ah.. Makes sense

_**Sehun**_  
Wait

_**Sehun**_  
Back the truck up..

_**Sehun**_  
If you were sleeping with me and you used your shirt to clean up my mess.. Does that mean we slept together.. NAKED?!

_**Soo hyung**_  
WE WEREN’T NAKED!!!!!

_**Soo hyung**_  
I kept my pants on, thank you very much.

_**Sehun**_  
Wait.. Hyuuuung?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Yes?

_**Sehun**_  
Where are my boxers?!

_**Soo hyung**_  
I don’t know, you had them on when I left.

_**Sehun**_  
Are you sure?

_**Sehun**_  
They’re not here

_**Sehun**_  
I just checked the clothes on the floor again

_**Sehun**_  
Gross, by the way

_**Soo hyung**_  
It’s your own sick.

_**Sehun**_  
Still gross

_**Sehun**_  
Seriously though.. Where are they?!

_**Sehun**_  
I give up

_**Sehun**_  
It hurts too much

_**Soo hyung**_  
Put some clothes on before you actually catch a cold.

_**Sehun**_  
I’m already ill, hyung!

_**Sehun**_  
I swear

_**Soo hyung**_  
Are you really?

_**Sehun**_  
I am

_**Soo hyung**_  
Do you want some bubble tea, then?

_**Sehun**_  
No.. I want juk

_**Soo hyung**_  
You don’t want bubble tea?

_**Sehun**_  
It’ll make me feel worse, hyung

_**Sehun**_  
Are you trying to kill me or something?

_**Soo hyung**_  
I was just testing you. To see if you were actually ill or not, you could never resist bubble tea. It’s like a fail safe way of checking to see if you’re really sick or not.

_**Sehun**_  
Well, do you believe me now then?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Maybe.

_**Soo hyung**_  
We’ll see.

_**Sehun**_  
Will you get me some juk at least?

_**Soo hyung**_  
No.

_**Sehun**_  
HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!!!!!

_**Sehun**_  
PLEEEEEEEEEASE.

_**Soo hyung**_  
I’ll be making my way home soon, I’ll stop by the store and pick up some ingredients and I’ll make some fresh juk for you.

_**Soo hyung**_  
How does that sound?

_**Sehun**_  
It sounds perfect, Soo hyung

_**Sehun**_  
Thanks

_**Soo hyung**_  
Just hang in there a little while longer, okay?

_**Sehun**_  
I’ll just rest up

_**Soo hyung**_  
That sounds like a good idea.

 

_**Sehun**_  
Yah, you little piece of shit!

_**Sehun**_  
Where were you yesterday?

_**Jongin**_  
and a good afternoon to you too

_**Sehun**_  
Don’t give me any of that shit

_**Jongin**_  
ah well you see i couldnt make it yday

_**Sehun**_  
And you didn’t think to tell me?!

_**Jongin**_  
i had every intention of going

_**Jongin**_  
just maybe a little late but then things happened

_**Sehun**_  
Consider this friendship over

_**Jongin**_  
but i heard you and chanyeol hyung got a little up close and personal?

_**Sehun**_  
What?

_**Sehun**_  
Who?

_**Jongin**_  
chanyeol hyung

_**Jongin**_  
the guy hosting the party

_**Sehun**_  
I don’t remember much of last night

_**Jongin**_  
well ive seen the videos of you grinding on him

_**Sehun**_  
I DID WHAT?!

_**Jongin**_  
its all good though

_**Jongin**_  
you were showcasing some serious moves

_**Jongin**_  
you should be proud of yourself

_**Jongin**_  
not everyone can dance when theyre that smashed

_**Jongin**_  
i think chanyeol hyung has taken a liking to you

_**Jongin**_  
hes asked me for your number should i give it to him?

_**Sehun**_  
NO!

_**Jongin**_  
ah still hung up on kyungsoo hyung then?

_**Sehun**_  
Shut up

_**Jongin**_  
just do something about it

_**Sehun**_  
How about you suck me?

_**Jongin**_  
i think you should be saying that to kyungsoo hyung

_**Sehun**_  
Whatever

_**Jongin**_  
you must have one killer headache though man

_**Jongin**_  
i heard jongdae was there

_**Sehun**_  
And?

_**Jongin**_  
hes got this lethal cocktail recipe

_**Jongin**_  
its called the creeper

_**Jongin**_  
one cup will have you tipsy af

_**Sehun**_  
I was fine after one cup

_**Jongin**_  
how many cups did you have??

_**Sehun**_  
I don’t know

_**Sehun**_  
I lost count after 6

_**Jongin**_  
6?!?!?!

_**Jongin**_  
how are you not in the hospital?!

_**Sehun**_  
I didn’t think it was that strong

_**Jongin**_  
thats the thing it takes an hour to hit you

_**Jongin**_  
thats why its called the creeper

_**Jongin**_  
it creeps up on you

_**Jongin**_  
and when it does

_**Jongin**_  
the buzz is unreal

_**Jongin**_  
but youre not supposed to drink more than three cups

_**Sehun**_  
Well.. No one told me this because someone didn’t turn up when they said that they would

_**Jongin**_  
yeah my bad sorry about that

_**Jongin**_  
but wow i have like this newfound respect for you

_**Jongin**_  
teach me your ways oh drunken master senpai

_**Sehun**_  
Look.. Don’t say anything to Soo hyung, ok?

_**Jongin**_  
say what?

_**Sehun**_  
Anything

_**Sehun**_  
Don't mention Chanyurl or whatever his name is

_**Sehun**_  
The drinking

_**Sehun**_  
None of it

_**Jongin**_  
ok but i think hes gonna find out anyway

_**Sehun**_  
Why’s that?

_**Jongin**_  
hes talking to chanyeol hyung right now

_**Sehun**_  
Like right now right now?!

_**Jongin**_  
yeah

_**Sehun**_  
Shit

_**Jongin**_  
good luck bro

 

Sehun tosses the phone aside; his head is pounding and he has no energy to process any unnecessary information. He groans and turns over to his side and shuts his eyes; it’s not too long before he dozes off to sleep, the best solution to pain management is sleep (let’s be honest, sleep is pretty much the answer to everything, isn’t it?).

He jolts awake when hears the front door open and waits a minute or two for Kyungsoo to check up on him; the elder male doesn’t. Fifteen minutes pass and there’s still no sign of the shorter boy and Sehun becomes paranoid that perhaps the person he had heard enter their apartment wasn’t actually Kyungsoo. “Soo hyung?” he calls out, “Soo hyung, is that you?” He doesn’t hear a response. He slides out of bed and crawls to the door on all fours, “Soo hyuuuuuuuung?”

He’s still on his hands and knees when he’s approaching the living room when he hears a video being played on a cellular device. Kyungsoo is watching a short recording on his phone with a dark expression his face; he keeps looping the same clip over and over again, the frown on his face deepening with every replay.

Something about the audio is familiar to Sehun - it’s loud with the bass cranked up high and wait… are they chanting _his name_? Kyungsoo rewinds again, yes, it’s definitely his name he can hear being yelled over and over again. What exactly is Kyungsoo watching and what has him so engrossed that he’s still not noticed Sehun sprawled out on the floor by his feet?

Sehun reaches out and curls his fingers around the elder boy’s ankles; said boy yelps and jumps to his feet, kicking the younger male in the face in the process. Sehun howls in pain, Kyungsoo shrieks in response - it’s all a hot mess of yelling and screaming.

“Sehun?! Why were you on the floor?!” Kyungsoo screeches.

“Stop shouting, hyung. My head hurts,” Sehun rubs at his forehead, massaging his temples.

“Well, you’re screaming too!”

“Hyung, please,” Sehun croaks, he’s in excruciating pain and now his throat is too dry to speak - this is just great, how much agony is he going to have to endure?

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to say something but decides against it. Instead, he just sits back down and starts playing with his hands, twiddling his thumbs whilst avoid the taller male’s gaze.

“Hey, hyung? When do you think my juk will be ready?” Sehun asks, his stomach has started to growl at him, begging to be fed.

“Oh, I didn’t stop by the store so we don’t have any ingredients to make any juk.”

“Hyuuuuuung, I’m ill. Don’t you care?” Sehun whines as he tugs onto the shirt of the other boy.

“Hmm? What’s that now?” Kyungsoo is distracted by something, most probably related to whatever it was that he was watching. Sehun bends down to pick up the cellphone before a small pair of hands shoot past him, beating him to the punch. His eyes dart up and he sees that Kyungsoo is clutching the phone to his chest, as if it’s the most precious item in the whole world; Sehun just looks at the boy in disbelief.

“Hyung? W-What’s wrong?” Sehun has a feeling of unease and he’s not sure if he wants to know the answer to the question he’s just posed.

“It’s in the fridge,” Kyungsoo responds.

_What? What is Soo hyung saying? What on earth was he watching? It’s… broken him. I haven’t seen him act this way since the time he… he watched that porno with the… helicopter...ing. I’ve never seen him replay something so often… “How does that even work? How is he spinning?” So this video must be something that Kyungsoo can’t wrap his head around. Wait… But they were chanting my name? Does that mean… I got so wasted that I starred in an adult movie last night?! Shut the front door and back the truck up!_

Sehun pounces on Kyungsoo and pries the device from the boy’s small hands despite his futile protests. He presses play and his face pales when he watches the content of the video - it all makes sense now; he understands why Kyungsoo kept replaying the clip. Sehun hands the phone back to Kyungsoo without so much as a peep and turns to vacate the room.

Before the tall boy is able to take a second step, he feels something holding him back - Kyungsoo is holding onto the back of his shirt, preventing him from walking any further, “S-Soo hyung?”

There’s a hurt expression in Kyungsoo’s eyes behind the thick lensed glasses that Sehun has never observed before. He looks upset but it’s different to the sad look Sehun has seen over the years. It’s unlike the expression the elder had when he broke Sehun’s toy truck or when the younger male had broken his glasses (on all occasions). No, this look of melancholy is breaking Sehun’s heart for some reason and he wants nothing more than to embrace Kyungsoo’s small frame and to never let him go.

“So it looks like you had a good time then.” Kyungsoo releases the shirt, his tone hostile and the snide remark feels like a knife has just been plunged into Sehun’s heart.

“T-This isn’t what it looks like,” Sehun blurts out, placing his hand on top of the other boy’s. “This didn’t happen.”

Kyungsoo recoils at the contact, “What do you mean ‘this didn’t happen’?! How do you explain this video then?!” Kyungsoo exclaims, enraged by Sehun’s response.

“I mean… I don’t remember it happening.” As soon as the words escape his mouth, Sehun screams at himself internally because he’s painfully aware that he’s doing a piss poor job of trying to explain himself.

“Right.” The look on Kyungsoo’s face is no longer an expression of sadness - it’s anger, pure I-want-to-chop-off-your-manbits rage. He raises a hand to cover his face before continuing, “Well, it actually doesn’t concern me. You can do what you want, dance with whomever you want.” When Kyungsoo lowers his hand, his face is emotionless and impassive; the knife in Sehun’s heart has just been pushed deeper.

“N-Nothing happened!” Sehun asserts.

“What do I care? You don’t owe me anything. I just ask for a little courtesy, keep your conquests confined to your bedroom only,” Kyungsoo says flatly.

“There are no conquests. There’s nothing, no one,” Sehun declares.

“Whatever.” Kyungsoo’s sudden stoicism is getting under Sehun’s skin, he wants the other boy to go back to raising his voice.

_Why did I have to get stupid drunk yesterday? Why the hell was I grinding on that half giraffe, half stick man? Chanyur, or whatever his name is! And why the hell does everyone record everything these days?! What’s so great about two guys dancing that makes it worthy of being immortalised on video?! Last but not least, WHY WAS HE GRABBING MY ASS AND WHY DID I LET HIM?! If this messes up my chance with Soo hyung, I will never forgive myself, ever. Oh my God, my head hurts, it aches everywhere, places I didn’t even know I could feel. I just need to sleep and never wake up._

As Sehun loses himself in his thoughts, Kyungsoo pulls away from him, jolting Sehun back to reality, “H-Hyung.” It’s Sehun’s turn to prevent the smaller boy from departing. Kyungsoo yanks his shirt out of the boy’s hand and turns to attempt to scamper off again. “Stay…don’t leave me.”

“Am I not allowed to go back to my room? Am I not free to do what I want? I don't stop you from doing anything. Just let me live my life and you can live yours,” the smaller boy sighs.

“Just tell me that what you’re thinking!” Sehun shrieks, his eyes wide in shock at how shrill his voice had just sounded.

“About what?”

“About the video. Why are you acting this way? If you’re upset with me, just tell me,” Sehun pleas. He just wants Kyungsoo to show emotion, any emotion, even if it means getting punched in the face; anything but this shell of a person Sehun is unable to recognize.

“What’s there to say? You went to a party, you got drunk and had fun rubbing your ass with some stranger. It might not be _my_ definition of fun but hey, to each their own? I’m not upset with you, like I’ve been saying, you don’t owe me any explanation, it’s not like we’re dating or anything.”

Sehun gasps at Kyungsoo’s answer; he knows that the older boy is just stating the truth but why does it sting so damn much?

_‘It’s not like we’re dating or anything.’ ‘It’s not like we’re dating or anything.’ ‘It’s not like we’re dating or anything.’_

The seven words keep repeating in Sehun’s head, each time leaving a deeper gash in his heart.

“Well, if you’re going to stare off into space, I’ll be on my way then,” Kyungsoo states, his voice void of any warmth.

_Why? Why is it aching so much? Why does he want to leave me?_

Sehun intercepts once again but with more force this time around, yanking Kyungsoo by the arm.

“Oh Sehun, let go!” Kyungsoo demands, trying to release himself from the taller’s boy grasp.

“No.”

“Let. Go.” Sehun does the opposite and tightens his grip. “Sehun, you’re hurting me!”

“You’re hurting _me_ ,” Sehun mirrors.

“Just let me go!” Kyungsoo continues to struggle with Sehun but his strength is no match for the latter.

“Stop saying that you want to go!” Sehun is on the brink of tears, he just wants everything to go back to normal. He wishes he had never gone to that stupid party, he wishes he had stayed home with Kyungsoo and maybe they’d be giggling on the couch, playing Mario Kart or something. Instead, they’re arguing and Sehun’s in crippling pain.

“What the hell’s the matter with you?” Kyungsoo raises his voice.

“What’s wrong with _you_?!” Sehun finally releases his clutch on the small boy, content that he’s finally managed to provoke an actual emotion from him.

“Don’t turn this around on me, I haven’t done anything!” The boy yells, his voice now filling the room.

“Well, neither have I!” Sehun retorts.

“Oh really?! You haven’t done anything? There’s nothing that comes to mind?! What about breaking my glasses and making me wait _months_ for you to replace and it never happening even though you constantly reassured me that you were going to and it got to the point that I got too fed up so I had to just get them myself!” Kyungsoo rants without taking a single breath, he inhales deeply.

“Well, you broke my favourite toy truck!”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “One time, Oh Sehun. That was one time, and I was only six years old! And I replaced it, well my mom did, but still. You’ve broken my glasses like a million times already! So could you please stop? I need them to see!”

“Well, I’ll stop when _you_ stop.” Sehun juts out his lower lip in a pout.

“Stop what?” Kyungsoo aims to make sense of the other boy’s words.

“Stop destroying my heart. I need it to _live_!” The taller boy throws his hands in the air.

“Wait, what? Your _heart_? How did I break your heart?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion.

_Why doesn’t he get it? Why can’t he understand that I’m in love with him and I just want him to feel the same way about me?_

Sehun shrieks out of sheer frustration, lunges forward and grabs Kyungsoo’s new glasses and snaps the frame in two. Kyungsoo can only watch in utter disbelief, his jaw hanging open as Sehun furiously rams them into the elder male’s chest and storms off in a huff.

Kyungsoo is rendered speechless by the other boy’s actions. “You… you… you just broke my glasses _again_!” he splutters incrediously.

Sehun ignores him and slams his bedroom door, deeming it not good enough, he opens his door only to slam it once more.

_Soo hyung is an idiot. No, actually, I’m the idiot for falling in love with him in the first place. But it’s going to be alright, I’m going to force myself to stop liking him and we’ll just go back to being friends and just friends. Friends who will never hold hands. Friends who will never kiss. Friends who will never say ‘I love you’. Friends. I hate that word._

Sehun, too tired of holding back the tears, weeps into his pillow, unaware that Kyungsoo is standing outside his door and listening to his sobs. If the younger boy had left his bedroom that night, he might have felt the tear stained carpet, indication that his feelings weren’t as unrequited as he believed it to be. By the following day, all traces of Kyungsoo’s own heartbreak are long gone and Sehun is none the wiser.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Soo hyung**_  
Just wanted to check up on you. I haven’t seen you around the house in a while, you alright?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Sehun-ah?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Is everything okay?

 

_**Soo hyung**_  
I bumped into Jongin today, he said you’ve been staying with him for the past week. Why didn’t I know about this?

 

_**Soo hyung**_  
Are you seriously just going to ignore my texts?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Fine, have it your way.

 

_**Soo hyung**_  
I’m actually worried, it’s been two weeks now. This is the longest we’ve gone without talking.

_**Soo hyung**_  
Do you remember that time when I was seventeen and I had to visit my grandparents and they didn’t own a phone? I still found a way to talk to you - I walked for over an hour to find somewhere to ring you from.

_**Soo hyung**_  
I ended up being grounded for a month but it was still worth it. And even though I wasn’t allowed to hang out with you, we still managed to write all those notes to each other on all those paper planes.

_**Soo hyung**_  
And then you got grounded for two weeks because my aim sucked and I kept flying those planes into your mom’s rose bushes. Ah, those were some good times.

_**Soo hyung**_  
What happened, Sehun-ah? I feel like we don’t even talk anymore.

_**Soo hyung**_  
Maybe you prefer hanging out with Jongin more now, I don’t blame you. You’re both the same age, you guys have dance together and he isn’t crap at computer games.

_**Soo hyung**_  
I must seem pretty boring to you now.

_**Sehun**_  
No

_**Soo hyung**_  
No?

_**Sehun**_  
You’re not boring, hyung

_**Soo hyung**_  
Where have you been?! I’ve been worried sick about you!

_**Sehun**_  
I just had some things to figure out.. I told Jongin to tell you not to worry about me

_**Soo hyung**_  
That was hardly a comforting reassurance.

_**Soo hyung**_  
What did you need to figure out?

_**Sehun**_  
Just some.. Stuff

_**Soo hyung**_  
And you couldn’t do it at home?

_**Sehun**_  
Not really

_**Soo hyung**_  
Is it to do with me?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Is it because you were afraid that I was going to scold you after you broke my glasses again?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Because I’ll be honest with you, I was super pissed at you, but I’ve calmed down now.

_**Soo hyung**_  
I promise I won’t lay a finger on that pretty face of yours so just come home, okay?

_**Sehun**_  
Hyung.. Please stop

_**Soo hyung**_  
Stop, what?

_**Soo hyung**_  
You /want/ me to punish you?

_**Sehun**_  
Never mind.. You don’t get it

_**Soo hyung**_  
Then explain it to me, Sehun-ah. What don’t I get?

_**Sehun**_  
Sometimes.. You say things

_**Soo hyung**_  
Riiight. Say things like what?

_**Sehun**_  
Just forget it hyung

_**Sehun**_  
Forget I said anything..

_**Soo hyung**_  
Erm, okay.

_**Soo hyung**_  
Will you be coming home anytime soon?

_**Sehun**_  
I.. Don’t know yet

_**Soo hyung**_  
I miss you, Sehun-ah.

_**Soo hyung**_  
Sehun-ah?

 

_**Sehun**_  
Do you even remember what I said the last time we spoke?

_**Soo hyung**_  
You mean how you just ignored me when I asked if you were coming home?

_**Sehun**_  
No.. Just before I broke your glasses

_**Soo hyung**_  
Oh, about how I destroyed your heart?

_**Sehun**_  
Yeah..

_**Soo hyung**_  
I’m not quite sure I understand what you're talking about though.

_**Sehun**_  
Hyung..

_**Soo hyung**_  
Yeah?

_**Sehun**_  
How can you be so smart and so stupid at the same time?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Why are you insulting me all of a sudden?

_**Sehun**_  
Do you know how hard it is to live with someone as blind as you?!

_**Soo hyung**_  
I CAN’T HELP THAT I HAVE BAD EYESIGHT, SEHUN.

_**Soo hyung**_  
Maybe after I graduate and land myself a decent job, I’d be able to afford corrective eye surgery.

_**Sehun**_  
This is exactly what I’m talking about!

_**Soo hyung**_  
You’re not making any sense.

_**Sehun**_  
You’re so blind!

_**Soo hyung**_  
And I’m not disagreeing with you!

_**Sehun**_  
WHY CAN’T YOU JUST SEE?!

_**Soo hyung**_  
See what?!

_**Sehun**_  
You’re so oblivious!

_**Soo hyung**_  
That’s a bit rich coming from you. You’re hardly Mr. Observant yourself, you know.

_**Sehun**_  
Hyung.. I’m tired of this

_**Sehun**_  
I’m tired of all of this

_**Soo hyung**_  
Tired of what?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Sehun-ah?

_**Sehun**_  
Forget it

_**Sehun**_  
I’ll be home tonight

_**Soo hyung**_  
Yeah? I’ll make us something yummy to eat.

_**Sehun**_  
You don’t have to do that, hyung

_**Soo hyung**_  
But I want to?

_**Sehun**_  
Ok.. Fine

_**Soo hyung**_  
Sehun-ah?

_**Sehun**_  
Yes, hyung?

_**Soo hyung**_  
Are we okay?

_**Sehun**_  
Yeah.. We’re fine

_**Soo hyung**_  
I’m glad

_**Sehun**_  
Ok

_**Soo hyung**_  
See you tonight, Sehun-ah.

_**Sehun**_  
Yeah..

 

Sehun stares at his phone mindlessly and sighs.

_Soo hyung just doesn’t understand._

He scrolls up to the message Kyungsoo had sent him a few days prior and rereads its over and over again.

**‘I miss you, Sehun-ah.’**

_I miss you too, Soo hyung, but it’s not in the same way as you miss me. Enough is enough though, it’s time to man up and stop running away from the issue at hand. You can do this, Oh Sehun. You can tell him… tell him how you really feel about him._

Sehun jumps up and down on the spot, looking at his reflection in the full length mirror. He practises the speech he’s prepared for his best friend over and over until he has every single word memorized with no stammering or spluttering; now all that’s left is to actually say this out loud… to Kyungsoo.

The tall boy is pretty sure that his feelings won’t be reciprocated but even if he is rejected by the older male, at least he’ll know for certain and move on. Anything is better than his current feeling of being trapped in purgatory; no more constant ‘ _does he like me?_ ’s, he’ll finally have some closure.

_Yes, closure is preferable over this state of limbo, even if it ends up with my still beating heart being ripped straight out of my chest and tossed onto the floor like trash. Well, here goes nothing._

Sehun gathers his belongings and ventures back home; home to his heart, Do Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

The first thing that Sehun observes when he returns home for the first time in weeks is that his apartment is spotless; he could probably eat off the floor, there’s not a speck of dust or dirt in sight. Kyungsoo’s scrubbed the place from top to bottom which only occurs when there’s something weighing on his mind.

The second thing that he notices are the new spectacles perched upon Kyungsoo’s nose, he’s replaced them without requesting Sehun to, even though he was the one who broke them. The younger boy is unsure as to how he should interpret it, does that mean the older male has given up on him, on _them_?

“You’re wearing glasses?” Sehun asks tentatively.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo replies, pushing the frames back up the bridge of his nose.

“But I broke them...” Sehun hesitates. He’s not sure if the smaller boy is going to reprimand him for wrecking the other pair, even if he did claim that he wasn’t going to. After all, they were a brand new pair that he’d gotten himself after Sehun had failed to replace them for months.

“Yeah, well I wasn’t exactly going to wait around forever this time around, listening to your flimsy lame ass excuses for another two months,” Kyungsoo replies flatly.

Sehun still can’t quite figure out if he should feel relieved Kyungsoo isn’t hurling objects at him or if he should be worried that the boy is acting eerily calm. “Oh, I see.”

“Was that another one of your bad puns?” Kyungsoo scoffs, trying to bite back his smile.

Sehun feels his heart swell up and blurts out, “I like you, Soo hyung.” He awaits the boy’s reaction with bated breath.

“You’re a silly billy, aren’t you? I like you, too. Relax a little, I know things have been a little… strained between the two of us, what with you breaking my glasses and running away. Don’t worry though, the past is in the past, let’s just go back to the way things were, hmm?” Kyungsoo tiptoes and ruffles Sehun’s hair like he’s five years old.

The tall boy can feel the anger flare up within him, Kyungsoo’s obliviousness is started to really wear thin on Sehun’s patience.

_Okay, maybe it’s time to take a different approach, attempting to tackle it head on clearly isn’t doing the trick._

“I was speaking to Chanyeol yesterday,” Sehun pauses, checking to see if Kyungsoo is reacting to the mention of the other boy’s name, “Have you met him before? He was the guy in that video of me at that party where I got wasted. Do you remember?” Sehun tries to laugh nonchalantly.

“Yeah, I know him.” Kyungsoo replies unfazed by Sehun’s topic change. He isn’t exhibiting any tell tale signs of jealousy, he’s seriously one cool cucumber.

“Well, he came over to Jongin’s the other day and we got to talking about our heights and how difficult it is to find pants that actually fit - they're always way too short. I mean, I don’t mind so much in the summer but when it’s the winter, my ankles pretty much freeze. I’m surprised that I haven’t gotten ankle frostbite,” Sehun rambles, forgetting the reason why he started talking about the tall giraffe in the first place. This is what happens when he strays off script and improvises, he starts talking about freaking exposed ankles.

“Sounds like an interesting conversation,” Kyungsoo states neutrally.

This is not the way Sehun had envisioned it, he continues, “So he asked who was taller and we compared our heights in the mirror, he’s taller by the way. Anyways, as we were standing in front of the mirror, he commented on how we looked good together and that we would make a really attractive couple,” Sehun holds his breath, “What do you think, Soo hyung? Do you think we’d look good together? That we would make a good couple?”

“Yeah, I think you guys would.”

_No no no no no no no, Soo hyung did not just agree. He’s supposed to get jealous, he’s supposed to say no. He’s supposed to say–_

“Sehun-ah? What’s wrong? Are you _crying_?”

Sehun can feel the anger bubbling to the surface, the bile rising from his stomach and he can taste its bitterness on his tongue. “WHY? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS?!” Sehun doesn’t care that he’s screaming his head off like a madman, he’s had enough of Kyungsoo not acknowledging his feelings. Kyungsoo needs to know how he feels about him, Kyungsoo needs to know that Sehun is _in love_ with him.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kyungsoo’s eyes are wider than ever, like a deer tripping on acid caught in blinding bright hazard headlights.

“If you ever asked me if you looked good with some other dude, I would say no! You wouldn’t look good with someone who isn’t me, Soo hyung! The only person that you should be with is me! Me and only me!” Sehun wails, breathing heavily. It’s like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders but he’s aware that it may just be the calm before the storm; he’s still anticipating the other boy’s response.

Kyungsoo looks completely dumbfounded at Sehun’s unexpected confession.

_Why isn’t he saying anything?_

The deafening silence is too much for Sehun, the fact that the older boy is speechless conveys a lot more than words could ever manage.

_Your hesitation says it all, Soo hyung. You don't feel the same way. You're trying to think of a way to let me down gently. What did you expect, Sehun? Of course he doesn’t love you back, why would he?_

His fight or flight response kicks in and his instincts have chosen to flee and escape from the rejection, running away from the heartache and pain caused by his unrequited love for his best friend.

Sehun feels a tight grip wrap around his wrist but he doesn’t allow himself to get his hopes up.

_It doesn’t mean anything, he just wants to console you as a friend, nothing more._

“Let go of me, Soo hyung.”

“No,” Kyungsoo replies sternly.

“Please, hyung. Just let me go, I can’t do this anymore.” Sehun sounds utterly defeated.

“You can’t just say all this and then just run away from me. So no, I won’t let you go.”

“Stop, please. My heart can’t take this anymore. Please stop toying with my feelings, it’s obvious you don’t feel the same way so just–”

Sehun is interrupted with a pair of soft lips crashing against his own. The sudden kiss startles the taller boy and he makes an effort to recoil but Kyungsoo’s hands are pushing Sehun back toward him, closing the short gap between the two.

_Soo hyung is kissing me. Soo hyung is kissing me. Soo hyung is kissing me. What the hell is going on?!_

“I can hear you thinking, stop it,” Kyungsoo growls into Sehun’s mouth, “I’ve wanted to feel the taste of your lips for so long, don’t ruin the moment.”

Sehun is about to reply but decides against it and complies instead, ceasing his resistance and pressing his lips onto the other boy’s mouth. He feels Kyungsoo melt into him, their lips moving in tandem. Sehun brushes over the elder male’s lower lip with his tongue before gently nibbling on it. Kyungsoo parts open his mouth, a soft moan escaping his lips; Sehun slips in his tongue and captures the other’s, sucking it into his own mouth. One would have thought that they’ve been kissing all their lives with the way their lips move against each other in perfect sync.

“Okay, so you might not be a destroyer of hearts anymore,” Sehun declares after their extensive makeout session on the couch. He rubs a finger over his swollen lips and glances over at the other boy to see his lips are just as bruised; he lunges forward and steals another kiss from him, sucking on his lower lip and slipping in his tongue.

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo asks, eyes curving into crescents. The small boy reaches out for Sehun’s hands to link them together; he nuzzles into the taller boys chest and Sehun swears that the boy is _purring_.

Sehun still can’t quite believe that his feelings are reciprocated; he’s grinning so wide that his face muscles are starting to ache. He removes Kyungsoo’s glasses, setting them aside, and brushes Kyungsoo’s bangs away from his face; he wants to drink in all of the boy’s unobstructed face. He’s in awe of the elder male’s beauty, his thick eyebrows, wide eyes, cute button nose and the sensual thick lips; Kyungsoo is the epitome of perfection. “But you’re still a destroyer of toy trucks,” he teases affectionately.

“Well, you’re a destroyer of glasses,” Kyungsoo shoots back with a chuckle, wrapping his leg around the younger boy.

Sehun can feel the other male’s hot breath against his neck and it sends shivers down his spine. He didn’t think it was possible to fall more in love with Kyungsoo but he thinks he just has. “Soo hyung?”

“Yes?” Kyungsoo answers, the movement of his lips tickling Sehun’s neck.

“Does this mean that you like me then?”

“I don’t know about you but I definitely don’t do what we just did with people I don’t like.”

“I want to hear you say it though, hyung. You know, out loud,” Sehun whispers, hoping he doesn’t seem too desperate.

Kyungsoo maneuvers his small frame on top of Sehun, straddling him between his thighs before he cradles the younger boy's face and gazes right into his eyes. The sentiment would’ve been hella romantic if it weren’t for the fact that Sehun had removed his glasses moment prior, leaving Kyungsoo pretty much blind as a bat and heavily squinting at the boy. “Yeah, this is not going to work with me glaring at you. Pass me my glasses, please?”

Sehun is still pinned down by the older boy and his efforts to reach for the frames are fruitless, “I.. can’t reach them, hyung,” he grunts, “You’re on top of me, I can’t move.”

“Oh right, yeah.” Kyungsoo swings his left arm behind him, groping the table to locate his glasses and manages to grab them after a moment of fondling; Sehun has never felt so jealous of an inanimate object before. The small boy puts the frames on and blinks several times, “Ah, that’s better. Now… what was I saying?” he says seductively.

Kyungsoo leans in and presses his lips against Sehun’s and begins tracing the boy’s jawline with light kisses; Sehun all but melts into the couch. After a few more kisses, Kyungsoo has his palms pressed against the taller boy’s face again and they’re staring into each other eyes; Sehun feels like he could get lost in Kyungsoo’s dark brown orbs for eternity and he wouldn’t even try to escape.

“Sehun-ah,” Kyungsoo breathes, “I like you... I’ve liked you for the longest time. I just never thought you’d feel the same way because you’re you and I’m me and–”

Sehun cuts Kyungsoo off with a hungry kiss and flips the smaller boy under his own body, pinning his hands down so he can’t move. The younger male licks a hot stripe down Kyungsoo’s neck and passionately kisses the older male’s full lips. He releases his grip on Kyungsoo’s wrists and the smaller boy makes the most of his newfound freedom and allows his hands to wander, exploring Sehun’s body.

The two boys’ lips are still locked together when Sehun feels a hand roam lower south, he squeaks when the elder boy slaps his rear, “Hyung! Did you just slap my _butt_?!”

Kyungsoo giggles in response before pinching his other butt cheek, “What can I say, you have a very nice bottom.”

Sehun lunges in to attack the older boy with an onslaught of kisses but knocks into his glasses instead, dislodging them from the male’s face. “Let’s just put this away so it’s safe and sound, don’t want to break them yet again, do we?” Sehun says as he slides the frames off Kyungsoo and setting it down, out of harm’s way.

“Do.. Do you have a thing against my glasses? You’re always trying to get rid of them?” Kyungsoo notes.

_Busted._

“I don’t know if you know this, Soo hyung,” Sehun starts, peppering light kisses down Kyungsoo’s neck, on each of his moles, “But you look fucking hot without glasses on. Why do you think I kept trying to avoid replacing them?”

“Wait, so _that’s_ the reason why you made me suffer for months on end? You thought I looked hot without them on? Here I was, thinking it was just because you were cheap.” Sehun blows a raspberry into the boy’s neck after hearing his comment. “Stop, that tickles, Sehun-ah!”

“It’s also when I first noticed how hot you were, actually,” Sehun reveals, unaware of its implied connotations.

Kyungsoo doesn’t miss it and pushes Sehun off him, “So are you trying to tell me that if it weren’t for the fact that you saw me without glasses on, you never would’ve started to like me? Wow, talk about superficial, Sehun.” The older boy has a frown on his face; he doesn’t look too pleased at the new revelation.

_Shit. Why did I have to put my big foot in my mouth? The only thing that should be in my mouth is… Soo hyung._

Sehun tries to scramble together an explanation to save the situation, he can’t have this end before it even really began. “That’s not the _only_ reason, hyung. Yeah, so I might not have looked at you in a sexual way before then but that’s only because–”

Kyungsoo’s scowl transforms into a smile, “Relax, Sehun-ah. I was only kidding. It’s fine that you took so long, you were always slow anyway. I’m used to it by now.” He pulls the younger male into his arms and they lay entangled on the couch. “You know what they say, better late than never.”

“Hey!” Sehun pouts, “I think I would’ve still fallen for you anyway, I mean… how could I not? You’re perfect, Soo hyung.” Kyungsoo pulls him for a long kiss, dazing Sehun momentarily. “Wait, hyung, when did _you_ start liking me? I think you mentioned something about liking me for a long time before?”

“I think I’ve probably always have liked you, even back when we were kids. There was just something about you that I was drawn to, we just never seemed to get along as neighbors. I did want to get to know you though, but broken toys and glasses got in the way of that. You didn’t know how happy I was when Mom told me that you were going to be staying over at our house for a week, I was so excited to spend time with you. There was this moment though, when I _knew_ that I liked you, not as someone I wanted to be friends with, but someone I wanted to _be_ with. It was when you cut your finger after we argued about something stupid and we started shoving each other and that picture frame fell and broke. I don’t know if you remember but you just looked so vulnerable even though you were trying to put on a brave face and I just… knew that I wanted to protect you.”

Sehun snorts, “You protect _me_?” Kyungsoo whacks him in the chest.

“If that’s a dig at my height, I swear to God… I will actually chop off your manbits!” Kyungsoo threatens.

“No, it’s just that I wanted to protect _you_.”

“Oh, I’ll let that slide then.” Kyungsoo snuggles into Sehun’s chest, feeling it rise and fall as the younger boy takes each breath.

“Besides, if you _do_ chop off my manbits, how would we be able to have fun then?” Sehun wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“You got me there, Oh Sehun. You’re just lucky that I love you–” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen at his accidental love confession and he covers his mouth with his hand but it’s too late; they’ve both heard it loud and clear.

“Y-You love me?” Sehun asks, his voice cracking slightly. Kyungsoo tries to slide off the couch but Sehun clings onto his tiny stature, “Hyung? Did you just say that you _love_ me?” The older boy continues to squirm out of the tight hold, “Because I love you too, Soo hyung.”

Kyungsoo stops and turns to look at Sehun, “Y-You do?”, he stammers.

“Y-Yes,” Sehun shyly confirms.

Kyungsoo surges forward to kiss Sehun but misses his lips and catches his eye instead; Sehun doesn’t care though because Kyungsoo loves him and he loves Kyungsoo.

“Oh and Sehun-ah?”

“Yes, Soo hyung?”

“Just for the record, I highly doubt that your conversation with Chanyeol actually took place.”

“W-Why’s that?”

“I have it on good authority that Chanyeol already _has_ a boyfriend.”

“He does?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know. I saw the three of you together, Jongin practically eating Chanyeol’s face off.”

“Oh.”

“It’s okay, your failed attempt at trying to make me feel jealous just makes me love you even more.”

 

 

 

“Soo hyuuuuuung, I’m home! I’ve missed you,” Sehun hollers as soon as he’s arrived home, “Did you miss me too?” The boy takes a step forward and hears a _crunch_ sound coming from beneath his foot; the sound is painfully familiar.

“What was that sound?” Sehun hears his boyfriend call out from their bedroom, (heh, boyfriend. Although they’ve been dating for a good month now, Sehun still doesn’t think he’ll ever grow tired of addressing Kyungsoo as his boyfriend and vice versa, and who knows? Perhaps the term ‘boyfriend’ will evolve to ‘fiance’ and then to ‘husband’ but let’s not rush ahead, just yet. Back to the situation at hand…)

“CRAP ON A STICK!” Sehun yells when he shifts his foot to see a pair of broken glasses staring back at him, mocking him even.

“Is everything alright, Sehun-ah?”

The younger boy can hear footsteps headed his way; there’s no time for delay, he needs to act immediately. “Y-Yeah, everything is fine, hyung. I just stubbed my foot on the way in,” Sehun lies as he kicks the crushed spectacles underneath the couch. The frames slide out behind the sofa and into plain sight; of course their couch had to have no back to it. Sehun panics as he scoops up the smashed frames and heads over to the coffee jar.

_Oh hoh hoh, no. Not this time. Shame on you if you fool me once, shame on me if you fool me twice._

Sehun runs around the kitchen frantically as he strives to locate the best hiding spot; his eyes are drawn to the refrigerator. He grabs an empty tupperware box from the cupboard and flings the pieces inside, fills the container with water, seals it and places it in the freezer. He makes sure it’s concealed behind tubs of ice cream and frozen food before dusting off his hands and patting himself on the back for a job well done.

_Now, all I need to do is pretend like nothing’s happened. Wait, nothing did happen so there’s no reason to pretend - see what I did there?_

 

“So what ice cream flavour do you want?” Kyungsoo asks from the kitchen.

“Salted peanut and caramel, please,” Sehun requests from the couch. He shamelessly checks out his boyfriend’s swaying ass as he makes his way to the fridge freezer. He hears a blood curdling scream and diverts his attention back to the television screen; Kyungsoo and he were watching some horror flick before they started craving for some munchies. “Don’t go up the stairs, you stupid girl! Run! Run out of the house, save yourself!” he urges the main female lead as if his advice could actually be heeded.

“Sehunnie?”

“Hmm?” Sehun responds without paying attention, he’s distracted by the gruesome scene that he preempts is about to take place.

“Why are my glasses frozen?” Sehun glances over to his boyfriend who currently has a block of ice in his hands, and yup, the pair of glasses that he had broken the other day are frozen within it. He looks dumbly at his boyfriend who says, “I’m still waiting for an answer.”

“Er… Let it go?” Sehun considers it a miracle that Kyungsoo didn’t let it go right there and then (and by ‘let’, he means ‘hurl’ and by ‘go’, he means ‘at his face’); that’s boyfriend perks for you. “Before you get too angry, SooSoo. I’ve already gotten you a new pair, it’s in my bag.” Sehun points to their bedroom, indicating for Kyungsoo to go retrieve it before he tears the taller boy a new one.

_It’s a good thing that I remembered to buy SooSoo some new glasses when I went to the mall yesterday. Oh shit, I left the other stuff that I bought in my bag! He can’t know what else I bought… not yet._

Sehun scrambles to the bedroom to stop Kyungsoo from discovering the items that the younger boy had purchased the day before, “Wait, SooSoo! Let me get it for–”

“Sehunnie? Why do you have a ‘Careless Whisper’ CD, condoms and lube in your bag?”


End file.
